El Ser Del Tiempo - La Pandorica
by Vulpes Kitsune
Summary: Continua la historia de Vulpes y Chrysalis, pero podran ser compatibles una Reina malvada con un Zorro del tiempo? y como cambiara esto la historia, o al menos a ayudar a alguien?...Facfic de muchos generos Sci-fi/Mystery/Adventure y en algunos casos Amistad/Romance. Fic Crossover de Doctor Who.
1. Un Giro Drastico

_Como se los dijes, aquí la continuación de "La Criatura del Tiempo"  
_

Fanfic Crossover de Doctor Who...y no te preocupes si no lo has visto, tratare de no formar toda una paradoja que nadie entienda, y tratarlo de hacerlo lo mas comprensible posible.

Y tratare de explicar todo lo que valle pasando.

* * *

Spoilers:

Después de la alianza ya formada de la criatura ahora llamada Vulpes Darktail, quien es un extraño ser del tiempo, con Chrysalis, la reina cuyo antecedentes fueron tratar de apoderarse de Equestria, los 2 hacen un tipo de hechizo y revelar gran información de la Verdad, pero Vulpes adiciona otro tipo de pequeño hechizo hacia la Reina Chrysalis, y el objetivo de aquel Ser queda en claro. Pero algo no se ve venir, y en menos de un parpadear estaban rodeados por Soldados de la Realeza. Vulpes y Chrysalis tienen que huir para comenzar desde cero, al menos que Vulpes logre su objetivo. Una noche mágica, amistosa, y llena de recuerdos se aproxima. Pero en verdad la reina Chrysalis había cambiado? Después de todo la gente no cambia ante el tiempo, pero lo harían ante un Ser del Tiempo?...

**Vulpes Kitsune:**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un Giro Drástico.**

**Time Start.**

Chrysalis y Ahora el Ser llamado Vulpes Darktail, se devolvieron juntos hacia la cueva mientras platicaba.

-Entonces, eres como una especia de…

-Zorro, parecido a un zorro. Le respondió el Ser.

-Yo eh escuchado historias acerca de los zorros, dicen que son una especie alienígena que vinieron a este mundo para ayudarnos en los anteriores tiempos, otras historias dicen que Celestia y su Reinado están vinculados con los zorros, pero que esta no lo admite.

-Bueno jeje, creo que todo esto se vincula conmigo.

Vulpes tenia una actitud natural y firme, a pesar de estar al lado de una de las Reinas mas malvadas en toda Equestria.

-Hablando de eso, en que quería que te ayudara? Después de todo, ahora somos aliados. Chrysalis dijo esto con cierto modo de seriedad, pero confianza a la vez.

-Tú sabes hacer…Magia, no?

-Por supuesto, yo misma vencí sin mucho problema a la princesa Celestia.

Al recordad esto, a Chrysalis se le planto una risa malvada, pero extrañamente a Vulpes le agrado esa risa, ya que es la primera vez que la veía sonreír, y aunque fuero de manera malvada aun le gustaba…La risa.

-Entonces puedes hacer una clase de hechizo de…. recordamiento? Le pregunto aquel Ser.

-Recordamiento? Le pregunto con cierta duda.

-Que acaso se te olvido algo?

-Si, el problema es que han pasado cosas en este mundo que me parecen extrañas, y lo mas irónico de todo…Es que no recuerdo que vine hacer aquí. Por eso necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Y entonces, en que me beneficiara esto?

Era obvio que seguía siendo Chrysalis.

-Que si tu me ayudas, yo podre enseñarte la verdad atreves de mis ojos.

-La verdad? Pregunto dudosamente.

-Si veras, cada universo, cada mundo, cada lugar, tiene una verdad, algunas lógicas, otras simplemente raras, pero si tu deseas tener más conocimientos que aquella princesa…Celeste?

-Celestia. Le corrigió Chrysalis. –No es una mala idea, si supiera más que esa tonta pudiera usar ese conocimiento en su contra.

Otra vez la Reina Chrysalis se le puso una sonrisa en la cara. Vulpes no paraba de ver aquella sonrisa (que para él le parecía linda).

-Si, puede ser, pero te tengo otro propuesta, una propuesta que para ti será difícil de convencer de aceptarla, pero es solo si la quieres.

-Puedes hablar. Le dijo aquella Reina.

-Si, pero primero has el hechizo y luego te lo puedo decir.

La Reina miro extrañada a aquel Ser, pero no le puso mucha importancia y prosiguió a hacer el hechizo.

-Pero espere, usted se puede hacer un poco mas pequeña, es que asi funcionara mejor mi… hechizo. Le dijo Vulpes.

-Por supuesto, como crees que me disfrace de Cadenza?

Al decir esto, hubo una gran luz verde en sus patas, estas comenzaron a hacerse más pequeñas, hasta llegar a hacer casi del tamaño de Vulpes.

-Mejor? Pregunto Chrysalis.

-Si, ahora si. Vulpes por fin pudo verle la cara sin estar alzando la mirada.

-Muy bien comencemos esto.

El cuerno de Chrysalis comenzó a brillar, igual que los ojos de aquel Ser. El cuerno de Chrysalis toco la frente de Vulpes, y pareciere que ambos entraron en un trance. En la mente de Chrysalis comenzaron a verse imágenes, estas pasaban muy rápido, pero parecía que Chrysalis quería saber de que se trataba todo eso de la Verdad.

Mientras que Vulpes en su mente se repetían varias palabras clave, estas eran: Encontrar, Doctor, Libro, Equestria, Robar, Realeza, Encontrar y robar, Ser un, Libro , Doctor.

Hasta que la Frase final lo despertó:

FALTA POCO PARA QUE SE ABRA LA PANDORICA.

Vulpes abrió los ojos, de inmediato ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y cuál era su objetivo. Él miro a Chrysalis, esta estaba todavía en trance, al Ser se le ocurrió una idea:

-Puede que…Debería hacerlo, así veré si en verdad ella quiere ser mi aliada…Un Hechizo de Revelamiento servirá.

La Cola de Vulpes se levanto con una especie de luz rojiza, esta cola se la puso en la frente de Chrysalis, la luz recorrió todo su cuerpo dañado. Hasta llegar al corazón donde pareció que se implanto la luz para luego desaparecer.

Vulpes se preocupo un poco, porque ya había pasado un rato desde que Chrysalis comenzó a ver la Verdad. El Ser no lo soporto mas y la despertó de aquel trance.

-Chrysalis…Chrysalis!

Ella se despertó de un modo brusco, miraba hacia todas parte, como si estubiera alarmada. Vulpes le tomo la cara con sus dos garras, y se pusieron frente a frente.

-Chrysalis soy yo…Vulpes.

Chrysalis parecía iluminada, esta solo se puso a pensar un poco.

-Entonces esa es la verdad? Pregunto Chrysalis.

-Esa es la Verdad que yo he visto, ahora la de este mundo, pues no estoy tan seguro. Respondió Vulpes.

-Ya veo, ahora cuál es tu plan? Me dijiste que tenias un objetivo, ya sabes cuál es?

-Si, pero primero quiero preguntarte lo de la propuesta.

-Ok, de que se trata esta propuesta?

Antes de que Vulpes pudiera hablar, vino un soldado de Chrysalis corriendo hacia el Ser y la Reina.

-Su majestad! Hay varios guardias de Celestia penetrando en la cueva!

-QUE? Como es posible? Si la entrada tenia arboles y troncos para pasar desapercibida. Pregunto un poco enfada y preocupada la Reina.

Vulpes al recordar como entro a la cueva, se puso un poco nervioso.

-Oye Vulpes, Tu no abras tenido algo que ver con esto verdad? Pregunto un poco furiosa Chrysalis.

-Ehmmmm….Bueno, pues, recuerda lo que dijiste de la mala suerte, pues parece que en verdad la traigo. Dijo nervioso Vulpes.

-Muy bien, traten de retenerlos. Dijo autoritariamente Chrysalis.

-Su majestad, es casi imposible, casi no quedan soldados, y los Guardianes de Celestia nos superan en número!

-Entonces traten de retenerlos lo mas posible! Dijo Vulpes.

- Háganle caso! Le contribuyo Chrysalis.

-Todo por usted Su majestad!

Al decir esto el soldado salió corriendo hacia la batalla la cual estaba en la entrada.

-Creo que este es el momento oportuno para decirte la propuesta. Dijo el Ser.

-Enserio? Ahora?

-Si.

Antes de que Vulpes siquiera pudiera hablar ya habían llegado los Soldados de Celestia, Estos portaban la armadura amarillenta que siempre utilizan. Estos los rodearon haciendo un circulo.

Vulpes y Chrysalis se pusieron espalda a espalda.

-Esto está mal… Si me captura, mi condena será la muerte. Ahora Vulpes, creo que es momento para que hagas tu clase de magia.

-De que hablas?

-Yo vi como derrotaste a mis soldados con facilidad, no puedes hacer lo mismo con estos soldados?

-No, es mas complicado de lo que parece, y aunque tuviera el poder, son demasiado, además ya saben donde te escondes, derrotarlos seria como alborotar el avispero!

Los soldados se estaban preparando para la captura.

-Entonces creo que este es el fin. Dijo con poco animo Chrysalis.

-Fin? Haha esto no es siquiera es el comienzo. Chrysalis, sobre la propuesta que te iba a preguntar. Te vas a quedar aquí para que te capturen o vendrás conmigo para ayudarme?

-Si pudiéramos salir de aquí con vida, entonces si seré tu acompañante, además de que no tendré soldados o alguien que me ayude.

-Entonces es un trato?

-Si!

El capitán ya estaba listo para dar la Orden de atacar.

-Chrysalis, escúchame.

Vulpes acerco a Chrysalis hacia Él.

-No tengo suficiente poder como para sacarnos a los dos de aquí, asi que voy a sacarte primero y luego tratare de escapar de aquí.

-COMO! No Vulpes, no hagas eso.

-Es por tu bien.

-Si pero que pasara con el tuyo?

-Lo siento, pero prefiero salvarte a ti.

Vulpes comenzó a brillar, la luz blanca comenzó a abarcar a los dos.

-No Vulpes, yo te necesito.

Al decir esto, Chrysalis comenzó a brillar con la luz verded típica de ella, esta alcanzo también a los dos, estas dos luces se unieron formando una extraña luz, Grisácea con tonos verdes.

-Al ataque!

Grito el capitán.

Antes del impacto, ya Vulpes y Chrysalis habían desaparecidos.

Los soldados comenzaron a inspeccionar la cueva muy cuidadosamente para ver si se habían escondidos.

Muy lejos de allí, en un lugar un poco escondido por los árboles y arbustos, apareció una luz grisácea con tonos verdes, de esta aparecieron los dos, Vulpes y Chrysalis.

-Wooaho! Como es que también pude teletransportarme?

-¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso? Le grito enfada Chrysalis.

-Oye disculpa, te prometo que luego te encontrare un lugar mejor para vivir y si quieres más soldados. Le respondió el Ser un poco confundido.

-Me refiero a que como me ibas a mandar a mi, y te ibas a quedar allí? Si no fuera por mi, en este momento estarías rodeados de guardias.

Vulpes está confundido, ella estaba enojada porque él prefirió salvarla a ella y no a el mismo.

-Estabas preocupada por mi? Le pregunto Vulpes con ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La Reina Chrysalis se dio cuenta de cómo había actuado, e inclusive a ella misma se sorprendió.

-Ehm…Si, quiero decir…pues..

La Reina estaba un poco confundida con ella misma, después de todo, ella nunca pensó que actuaria de esa forma: Preocupada por alguien mas que no fuera ella.

-Lo que quiero decir es….Que en verdad…ehm, pues tu me tendrías que ayudar y no te podías quedar allí así como así…Necesito que me ayudes por el estado en el que estoy.

Chrysalis por fin encontró una escusa de lo ocurrido posteriormente.

-Ah…Pues si es así.

Vulpes no le creyó del todo.

-Bueno, pues es bueno que estemos bien. Dijo con animos Vulpes.

-Bien? Estamos en medio de la nada, sin comida ni refugio y en medio de la noche…Esto es Bien?

Era obvio que tenia los ánimos por los suelos.

-No te preocupes, mañana te diré lo que haremos. Por ahora nos toca descansar.

-Si pero donde? Le pregunto la Reina.

-Tu eres la Maga, tu puedes hacer un hechizo para almenos un pequeño refugio, no?

-Bueno, tratare.

Al decir esto, Chrysalis tiro una luz hacia los arbustos, estos se convirtieron en un pequeño refugio, parecido a una tienda de campaña, el problema era que estos era simples arbustos, pasar la noche así seria un poco incomodo.

-Ahí esta! Dijo Chrysalis

Vulpes miro y casualmente estaban por hay, la capa y capucha negra que el había tirado. El ya sabia que iba hacer.

-Oye Reina, mire lo que encontré, lo podremos usar como sabana. Dijo Vulpes con bastantes ánimos.

Chrysalis estaba perdida en sus pensamientos viendo el cielo nocturno. El Ser solo acomodo la "tiendita" con la "manta". Luego de hacer esto, salió, y se puso al lado de Chrysalys.

-Por que cosas como esta me pasan a mi? Es simplemente raro… Dijo Chrysalis.

-Oye, los días raros y extraños son para mi…Suerte.

-Y dime…Cual es el plan? Ahora que ya no tengo ni hogar, ni reinado, y ni soldados, No tengo otra opción que quedarme y seguir contigo.

-Tengo un plan, pero mejor nos aclaramos mañana…

Hubo un momento de silencio, los 2 estaban pensativos y viendo las estrellas.

Hasta que Vulpes rompió el silencio con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Entonces…Tu dijiste…"Te necesito"?

La Reina reacciono rápidamente ante este comentario.

-Eh! No…quería decir….Que…pues…Que literalmente te necesito, mirame, en estos momentos en verdad necesito a alguien que me ayude.

Chrysalis por supuesto ocultaba algo mas.

-Gracias. Dijo aquel Ser.

-Por…que? Dijo Chrysalis con un poco de tartamudeo

-Porque esta es la primera vez que aunque fuera verdaderamente necesario, Me han dicho que me necesitan.

El Ser al decir esto se devolvió al pequeño "refigio".

-Me ire a acostar Reina…Espero que mañana sea un mejor dia.

Chrysalis seguía viendo las estrellas, pero también era para que no se notara que se le había sonrojado un poco la cara.

Vulpes entro en el pequeño refugio, el cual estaba con la capa y la capucha tirada en el suelo como una manta. Este se recostó allí.

Paso un rato, El Ser estaba ya casi dormido, aun asi, el escucho cuando Chrysalis entro en aquel refugio.

Vulpes sintió cuando se acostó a su lado y simplemente le dijo:

-Buenas noches…

El ser se hiso el dormido y sintió cuando se acostó a su lado.

Paso un rato, Vulpes seguía despierto, Hacia bastante frio, y Vulpes estaba casi temblando, pero igual a este no le importaba mucho, y seguía pensando

-Por que me siento así?...yo no debería sentirme así, es simplemente imposible…Además ella es muy –

El Ser salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que la Reina Chrysalis lo abrazo con sus dos patas delanteras. La cara Del Ser se puso rojiza, Este no sabía bien que decir.

-Chrysalis…Chrysalis que…que estas…estás haciendo?

El Ser se dio cuenta de que la Reina Chrysalis estaba dormida, posiblemente hiso esto por sonambulismo, pero eso no era normal de una poni o alicornio y menos de una Reina.

Vulpes trato de soltarse de aquel abrazo, pero parecía que la Reina se exaltaba cuando esta trataba de hacerlo, Vulpes no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse abrazar. Vulpes pensó un momento, y con una cara un poco sonrojada pero feliz: También abrazo a la Reina, esta quedo con la cara encima de la del Ser.

-Buenas noches a ti también. Dijo Vulpes cerrando los ojos para dormir.

A la Reina Chrysalis se le formo una risa, pero esta vez no era una risa malvada, sino mas bien, algo tierna.

Aunque este dia tomo un Giro Drástico, parece que Vulpes ya tenía las cosas planeadas a la perfección, pero una sola cosa se interponían en sus planes futuros…LOS SENTIMIENTOS.

**En el Siguiente Capitulo:**

Vulpes ya sabe cuál es el plan que tiene que realizar, pero necesita la ayuda de la Reina Chrysalis para poder lograrlo…Luego de una infiltración y robo de un legendario libro de la Princesa Celestia, el cuel tiene bastante información que Vulpes necesita para completar su misión, y convertirse en Time Lord (Señor del Tiempo)…Pero Vulpes después de hacer esto, necesita irse por unos dias, dejando a la Reina necesitada sin ayuda. Éste luego de una Promesa a la Reina Chrysalis, se despide…¿Pero será que en verdad pasara unos dias?…O será que el tiempo de aquel Ser pasara de diferente forma que el tiempo de aquel mundo?


	2. El Robo de la Sabiduria

_Hola a todos! Otra vez, espero que mi historias no los aburra, y que al menos les interese, gracias a todos enserio, y si tienen alguna confusión y creen que estoy dejando clavos sueltos, pues no se preocupes que ya cuando la historia avance le daré coherencia a todo que esta pasado._

_Así que preparen sus computadoras (o celulares) y si pueden utilicen lentes, ya aquí comienza el segundo capitulo._

* * *

Spoilers:

Al llegar el día, Vulpes pone en marcha su plan, el cual es el robo de un Legendario Libro de Celestia, el cual está bien custodiado, pero con la ayuda de la Reina Chrysalis(la cual ha visto la Verdad y tiene ahora muchos más conocimientos que cualquier otro ser de ese planeta) parece que nada es imposible. Luego de un plan "Exitoso" Vulpes tiene ahora mas conocimiento acerca del tiempo, y tiene que viajar por unos días, para poder ser un Time Lord, pero el lazo que estableció con Chrysalis parece que le cambiado el modo de pensar, y aunque no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ahora parece Vulpes no puede pasar ni un día sin ella, ni ella sin él, tanto así, que Vulpes le hiso una promesa la cual consiste en que no importa lo que pase, el volverá.

Héroe es aquel que cambie la Historia del Futuro, Pero un Time Lord (Señor del tiempo) es aquel que puede cambiar la historia en cualquier momento.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 2**

**El Robo de la Sabiduría.**

La Princesa Celestia alzaba el Sol sobre toda Equestria.

Los pájaros hacían su canto mañanero, y se podía apreciar un olor sobresaliente de la naturaleza.

Mientras que en un pequeño refugio hecho de pequeñas ramas y pasto, se encontraba la Reina Chrysalis la cual se estaba apenas levantándose, y encontrándose completamente sola.

-haaaahy! Que bien dormí…Es raro, aunque no eh tenido la oportunidad de absorber amor para mejorarme, parece que ya me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor…y tuve un sueño raro…Creo que estaba abrazando a mi antiguo peluche…Pero por que soñaría algo así?

La Reina insecto se restregó la cara con sus pesuñas para activarse.

-Un momento…Donde esta ese zorro?...

!Ah! Claro, seguro se fue… por supuesto, quien quería encargarse de un Reina Inútil? Dijo esto de manera sarcástica.

Chrysalis intento levantarse, sus 2 patas delanteras le dolían, pero esto no le impido levantarse y mientras salía del refugio, decía con enojo y en entonación alta.

-"Es mejor irme, esta Reina me quitara el tiempo" seguro eso dijo…Ese zorro es un mentiroso… farsante… raro-

-Y Loco, no olvides de decir Loco.

La Reina se sorprendió y sonrojo bastante al ver que Vulpes estaba parado afuera del refugio, Este estaba parado allí escuchando, y parecía que no le importaba esos comentarios.

-ah..Eh? estas..aquí?

-Por supuesto que estoy aqui, porque me iría? O por que decir "Es mejor irme, esta Reina me quitara el tiempo"?

Chrysalis esta avergonzada, había estado hablando mal del Vulpes, mientras que este parecía no importarle.

-Es solo, porque me desperté sola, y pensé que te habías ido.

Vulpes recordó lo que paso esa noche y se sonrojo un poco.

- C-como pe-pensabas que me había ido? Si me voy, quien cuidara o se encargara de ti? Además, Nadie te podrías traer esto!

Vulpes se hiso a un lado, dejando ver una Canasta, la cual tenia manzanas, Cupcakes, galletas, entre otras cosas.

-De donde sacaste todo eso?

Chrysalis estaba claramente impactada al ver eso, aunque ella fuera una Reina, ella nunca se dio el lujo de tener todo eso.

-Bueno, todo eso mi Reina, es una clara demostración de que la seguridad en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville es un poco baja jeje.

A Vulpes se le salió una risa picara.

-Quieres decir que fuiste a Ponyville, que está lejos de este lugar, y Robaste todas esas cosas?

-Hey! Robar es una mala palabra…Yo prefiero llamarle... "Tomar prestado sin que nadie lo sepa"

-Pero cómo pudiste robar…quiero decir "Tomar", todas estas cosas?

-Bueno, simplemente me desperté en la madrugada, me puse a pensar, y llegue a la conclusión de que necesitamos provisiones, más que todo Tu.

-Entonces básicamente lo hiciste por mi?

-Ehmm, pues…Ah! Mira porque no comenzamos con el desayuno.

Vulpes encontró una escusa para evadir el último comentario.

-También "Tome" esta manta, la pondremos en el suelo para poder comer allí, Sera como un Picnic.

-Picnic? Dijo dudosa la Reina.

-Si…Aunque ya no tengas Reinado o Soldados, para mi siempre serás una Reina.

Al decir esto, Vulpes coloco el mantel en el suelo, y se sentó por una lado de este, Tomo la Canasta y saco algunas manzanas y cupcakes.

-Vas a comer? Le pregunto Vulpes a la Reina dándole una Manzana con su garra.

-Emh…Ah! Si, si gracias.

La Reina tomo la manzana y comenzó a comerla, pero en su cara parecía preocupada y confundida a la vez.

Vulpes noto rápidamente esto, y no aguanto a preguntarle.

-Te Preocupa algo Reina?

- ….

Chrysalis seguía pensando y no decía nada.

-Hey Chrysalis! Te preocupa algo?

Chrysalis salió de sus pensamientos, y ella vio a Vulpes con una mirada seria.

-Por qué haces esto?

-Disculpa?

-Que por qué haces esto? Yo solo soy una Reina necesitada, por que me estas ayudando?

-Oye, tienes que saber que así soy yo…Además tu eres la única que me puedes ayudar con mi plan…y la única que al menos no me a dicho loco.

-Pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Mas no lo hiciste.

Vulpes decía esto tranquilamente mientras comía un Cupcake.

-Entonces eso es? Solo quieres que te ayude, y luego simplemente me dejaras?

Vulpes se sonrojo y casi se ahoga tratando de tragar el pedazo de Cupcake.

-(Sofocado) ah…No…Por qué piensas así?

-Tú no sabes lo que paso en la Boda de Canterlot?

-Sí, un poco, una Pony llamada Lyra me conto más o menos la historia.

-Y supongo que te abra contado de mi verdad?

-No mucho, solo me resumió la historia.

-Pues entonces yo te contare bien lo que me paso…. Mi especie, somos una fusión de ponys con Insectos...Yo mas que toda mi raza me alimento de…(en voz muy baja) amor.

-De que?

-(un poco mas alta pero igual baja voz) amor.

-Ehmm, Como?

-AMOR!

Chrysalis por fin saco esas palabras que ya desde hace tiempo no pronunciaba delante de alguien.

-Amor? …Tú te alimentas de amor?

Chrysalis se le sonrojaron las mejillas un poco.

-Bu-bueno, no de amor, si no también de carriño u otras cosas que algún prójimo me de…Por eso fue que hechice a un soldado llamado Shining Armor…El tenia tanto amor que me hiso muy poderosa. Pero al final fui vencida por una "Princesa" llamada Cadenza, esta unió su amor con el de Shining y bueno…Me derrotaron.

-Pero de todo esto que te preocupa?

-…..

Chrysalis guardo silencio por un momento…Luego de un momento se dispuso a hablar.

-No…mejor olvídalo, ya no es muy importante.

-Enserio, me puedes decir, que es lo que te preocupa?

-No te preocupes, después te lo diré…Ahora cuál es tu plan.

Chrysalis boto la manzana que ya estaba totalmente comida, y se puso seria y con ánimos, intento levantarse, pero al hacerlo dejo salir un pequeño quejido por el dolor de sus 2 patas delanteras.

-Tus patas están bien?

-Si, es solo que están un poco…mal.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Vulpes del fondo de la Canasta saco un par vendas, se le acerco a Chrysalis y se arrodillo.

-Aquíte duele. Vulpes le todo la pata delantera.

-Si allí.

El comenzó a vendarlas.

Chrysalis se sentía extrañamente bien, Vulpes parecía emitir un aura que a la Reina parecía agradarle.

Luego de Vendarle las 2 patas a Chrysalis, Esta se sentía muy bien.

-Valla! Ahora parece que están mejores. Dijo Felizmente Chrysalis.

-Entonces quiere decir que estas vendas son realmente buenas.

Chrysalis sabía muy bien porque se sentía mejor…Era por el cariño y amistad que emitía Vulpes y que ella absorbía inconscientemente.

-Entonces es hora de comenzar con el plan! Dijo muy eufórico Vulpes.

-Si el plan!...Cual plan? Dijo confundida Chrysalis.

-Ah si, no te lo eh dicho, mi plan es conseguir un Libro Sagrado del Tiempo, el cual según mi visión, esta en un el lugar llamado Canterlot, pero como vi, está muy bien custodiado.

-Entonces cual es el plan para Robarlo?

-"Tomarlo" queras decir…Pues, eh estado pensando, y llegue a la conclusión de que tu serás alguien importante en esta misión. Si puedes copiaras a uno de los guardias Reales, creo que son los que portan armadura dorada, y me ayudaras a pasar, tu me dirás cuando vengan algún otro guardia para así yo esconderme…Luego yo "Tomare" el libro, y con suerte, saldremos de allí sin ser vistos.

-Ese es el plan?

-Si.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.

-Teletransportacion?

-Está bien.

Chrysalis y Vulpes se acercaron, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar para luego desaparecer d con una pequeña explosión de luz.

…..

Lejos de allí, en Canterlot, estaba la Princesa Celestia dando un discurso afuera del Castillo, en donde estaba una multitud de ponis escuchando las ideas de esta.

El aroma de Canterlot era único, se podía sentir el aroma de las colonias mas caras, de las tiendas de comida, y el ambiente urbano. Mientras que se podía escuchar el parloteo de los ponys que allí viven.

Pero un poco mas delante de la entrada aparecieron de la nada Vulpes y Chrysalis.

-Llegamos?

-Si, aquí es el lugar llamado Canterlot…Tenia tiempo sin ver este lugar. Dijo Chrysalis con un tono enojado.

-Parece que todavía guarda rencor por esa Princesa.

-Si, lo que tengo que controlar es de salir y tratar de vencerla. Dijo señalando a la princesa que estaba arriba de un puesto dando el discurso.

-Con que esa es la Princesa Celestia?...No parece más fuerte que tu.

-No es tan fuerte…Pero en estos momentos no estoy en forma como para enfrentarla.

Antes de poder notarlo ya había varios guardias en los alrededores.

-Chrysalis ven, escondámonos.

Chrysalis siguió a Vulpes detrás de unos Arbustos decorativos de Canterlot.

-Muy bien, aquí nadie nos vera. Muy Chrysalis, es hora de tu cambio.

-Si, me convierto en uno de esos guardias?

-Si, exactamente.

Chrysalis levanto un poco la mira para ver a un guardia el cual estaba custodiando una de las puertas de entrada al Castillo.

-Muy bien, ya.

Chrysalis comenzó a brillar de luz verde, esta luz fue suficientemente alta como para que uno de los guardias se diera cuenta. Este guardia fue hacia esa dirección, de lo que solo escucho unos murmuros.

Cuando vio detrás de este arbusto solo vio a un soldado, este era uno extraño, tenia los ojos un tanto verde, pero en todo lo demás parecía un Guardia Real.

-Que estás haciendo aquí? Le pregunto el guardia.

-Ehm…(aclarando la garganta) esos no son asusto suyo….

Era Chrysalis disfrazada de Soldado, pero la voz que tenía todavía no había cambiado por completo…Y aun mantenía su propia actitud.

-Por que le hablas así a un superior.

-(Aclarando la garganta) Ehm…Lo que pasa es que...Ehmm..Eh tenido un mal día…Y bueno…Dis…Dis…

-Disculpa?

-Si…Si, disculpa.

Chrysalis logro poder pronunciar aquellas palabras que jamás pensó que le iba a decir a un pony como ese.

-Ehm Bien, Debería degradarte de rango por esa falta de respeto…Pero no lo hare…Sigue vigilando.

El Guardia se fue caminando hacia donde estaba anteriormente.

Chrysalis estaba que Explotaba, ella seguía siendo ella, y no podía dejar que un ser "inferior" le hablara así. Esta casi se quita el disfraz para descuartizar a aquel soldado.

-oye, ya se fueron?

-Si, eso soldado algún día me la pagara.

Vulpes salió de unas cortinas que estaban cerca de allí.

-Oye, cuando esto termine, te ayudare en lo que quieres, pero ahora hay que enfocarnos en esto…Muy bien, la única puerta que va para adentro del castillo es aquella. Vulpes señalo la puerta en la que estaba los 2 guardianes.

-Tengo una idea…Dijo Chrysalis con una cara un poco siniestra.

En la Puerta estaban los 2 guardianes, estos estaban muy tranquilos, hasta que algo les llamo la atención.

-Necesito refuerzos!Se escucho cerca de allí.

Los 2 guardias salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron vieron al soldado.

-Rápido! Creo que vi a un ladrón llevando consigo una gran bolsa, parece que se estaba robando algo.

Chrysalis siendo el soldado señalo hacia la venta, en esta solo se veía las afuera del Reinando.

-Esta seguro de lo que vio?

-Si, era un poni de color azul, y lleva un en su lomo varias cosas que posiblemente sean robadas.

-Pues entonces hay que encontrarlos!Y que la Princesa no se entere de esto, será una gran vergüenza para los Soldados de la Realeza.

Los 2 se dispusieron a salir corriendo hacia la dirección señalada…Pero el Guardia que había regañado a Chrysalis antes de salir, Ella lo llamo.

-Oye! Ven aquí…

-Para que? Hay que darnos prisa a atrapar al ladrón.

-No enserio, ven aquí, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Mientras que sea rápido.

El Guardián fue hacia donde estaba Chrysalis disfrazada de Soldado.

Vulpes aprovecho y entro en la puerta que ya no tenia Guardianes.

Este luego de ver que había adentro, y saber que todo estaba despejado, se dispuso a llamar a su Aliada.

-Chrysalis!

Chrysalis salió detrás de los arbustos, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Que pasa?

-Aire…Quiero decir, ven!

Chrysalis luego de acomodar algo detrás de los arbustos fue hacia donde estabaVulpes.

-Se podría saber que estabas haciendo?

-Vengándome.

-De quien.

-De aquel guardián que me regaño.

-Y que le hiciste?

-Bueno…Digamos que los cascos de Acero que ellos tienen son resistentes…Pero parece que duele cuando se los quitas y les pegas repetitivamente sin mucha piedad.

-Golpeaste a aquel guardia con su propio Casco?

-Golpear es una mala palabra…Digamos que lo "Tome" y lo "Use" contra él.

-jaja Chrysalis, tu si eres mala.

-Solo porque sea débil, no significa que este indefensa. Jaja!

Chrysalis y Vulpes Rieron por un rato, los dos se miraron con risas…..

Hasta que Vulpes tuvo que volver a la realidad con Chrysalis.

-Supongo que es hora de seguir no?

-Ehm- Si! Pero como vamos a saber donde es la puerta correcta. Chrysalis dijo esto porque había mas de 10 puertas, mas 1 que estaba a lo ultimo.

-Esto será difícil. Dijo Chrysalis.

-Un poco. Primero déjame analizar.

Vulpes comenzó a recordar aquella visión que tuvo…Al momento dijo claramente.

-La ultima puerta!

Los 2 corrieron rápidamente hacia aquella puerta.

Al llegar la abrieron, y encontraron una larga escalera hacia arriba.

-Bien, supongo que hay que subir.

-Si es la única manera. Le respondió Chrysalis

Los 2 se dieron prisa a subir esa escalera que daba vueltas y vueltas en su mismo eje hacia lo masalto del castillo.

…..

(Unos minutos después)

-Por fin…Por fin …llega…llegamos…

Dijo Vulpes exhaustivo.

-Por que…por que..por que será que hacen….hacen escaleras tan …largas?

Pregunto Chrysaliscasi sin respirar.

-Bueno….creo que estamos en una torre, seguro es detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el libro.

Dijo Vulpes señalando la única puerta que había en esa torre.

-Bien, prepárate.

El se acerco lentamente a esa puerta…Tomo la manilla con su cola, y lentamente la giro para abrirla.

Chrysalis estaba viendo un tanto nerviosa.

-Parece que tu cola sirve mas de lo que aparenta verdad? Jeje.

-Si supongo que si…Te tengo! Es aquí. Dijo Vulpes eufórico.

-Excelente!

-Bien, pero hay que ser precavidos, no sabes que tipo de trampas podrán haber puesto.

Adentro de esa torre no era tan grande, pero en ella se veía varios tesoros, tales como coronas que le sirven de repuesto a Celestia, Documentos, entre otras cosas.

Pero lo que más resaltaba era un Gran Libro dorado que se encontraba en una vitrina.

-Es ese verdad? Pregunto Chrysalis.

-Si, sígueme.

Vulpes comenzó a dar pasos lentos, el era muy precavido…Chrysalis intento seguirle el paso.

Pero Chrysalis sin querer presiono el suelo, este se hundió en forma de cuadrado.

Chrysalis no se dio de cuenta de esto. Ella siguió el paso a Vulpes.

-Muy bien…Ahora como sacamos el libro de esa vitrina?

-Yo puedo hacerlo con mi magia.

Chrysalis tuvo que volver a su forma original.

-Por que cambiaste de forma?

-Para que pueda funcionar mi hechizo.

-Muy Bien, hazlo.

Chrysalis comenzó a brillar con su color verde.

-Debo decir que robar un Libro Sagrado de Celestia me gusta mucho…Mas que todo cuando vea su cara de tonta Jajaha.

-Si, pero creo que no estaremos aquí para cuando ponga la cara de tonta.

-Bueno, pero al menos lo podre imaginar.

Chrysalis luego de lanzar el rayo de luz verde sobre el vitral, esta se desintegro.

-Ves! Todavía me queda poder.

-Muy bien, ahora salgamos de aquí.

Vulpes tomo el Libro, este a pesar de verse grande, no pesaba mucho.

-Waoh! Es ligero-

-Como la sabiduría verdad?

-Si…como sabias que yo iba a decir eso? Vulpes está confundido, esa palabra se supone que solo el la sabia.

-Supongo que adivine.

-Si jeje…

Cada vez la Reina Sorprendía mas a Vulpes.

-Bueno…Hay que salir de aquí.

Pero antes devolverse a la puerta por la cual habían entrado. Esta comenzó a estremecerse.

-Guardia de la Realeza! Los tenemos acorralados! Si se resisten tendrán una muerte dolorosa…y si se entregan…Tendrán muerte pero de manera mas rápida!

Habían bastantes guardias de la realeza atrás de la puerta, la cual intentaban derrumbar.

-Ok…Ahora si es verdad que estamos en problemas. Dijo preocupada Chrysalis.

-Muy bien…

TELETRANSPORTACION! Dijeron los dos al unisonó

-Lo de siempre no?

-Si

Los 2 se unieron, y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a salir esa aura verde y gris. De esto solo dejaron una explosión de luz.

Pero no desaparecieron, estaban allí todavía.

-Listo!...PERO QUE? Vulpes estaba confundido y estaba vez si parecía preocupado.

-Ya se! Esa tonta de Celestia seguro puso algún tipo de hechizo de embotellamiento.

-Embotellamiento?

-Si…Una ves que entras es imposible salir con magia, debido a un escudo. Viejo truco, me lo se de memoria.

-Entonces no podemos salir con magia?

-No. Creo que esa parte había quedado clara.

-Entonces tenemos que salir a pie?

-Si!

La puerta se estaba agrietando, y pareciera que no faltaba mucho para que se derrumbara.

Vulpes se acercó a la ventana, pero esto se devolvió con una cara de miedo.

-DEMONIOS! Estamos en lo mas alto!

-De cuanto estamos hablando?

-No lo se…200 metros mas o menos!

A Chrysalis se le alumbro la mente y le vino una idea.

-Oye Vulpes! Yo se volar!

-Volar? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Supongo que es claro teniendo alas!

-Ya sé que tienes alas, lo que no sabia es que podías volar, deduzco esto por el tamaño.

-Oye! Solo porque sean pequeñas no signifiquen que sean inservibles, para que crees que están? Para hacerme mas bella?

-Pues eso parece!

-…..Enserio?

A Chrysalis se le sonrojaron las mejillas por el comentario de Vulpes…A Él también le paso lo mismo.

-Quiero decir…Bueno hay que hacerlo.

La puerta esta apunto de caerse, ya no tenían mucho tiempo.

Vulpes corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana, esta era de vidrio. Él luego de un gran garraso la reventó.

Chrysalis tenía una cara de preocupación la cual la llevo a expresarla.

-Pero hay un problema…No tengo la suficiente energía como para cargarnos a los dos.

Vulpes voltio hacia la Reina con una cara de ("are you serious").

-Haber! Para que das una idea que tiene fallos?

-Oye no me grites! Hay una manera de solucionarlo.

-Te escucho.

-Tienes…Tienes…

-Tengo ¿!QUE¡?

A Chrysalis se le sonrojo (esta vez no solo las mejillas sino también) toda la cara.

-Tienes que Alabarme!

-Alabar…te?

-Si, recuerda que te dije que me alimento de amor, cariño y otras cosas buenas que me de algún prójimo.

-Prácticamente te tengo que decir cosas lindas?

A Vulpes se le sonrojo también la cara.

-Si, rápido, tienes que hacerlo para que aumente mi energía y así salir de aquí.

Chrysalis cerró los ojos, y se concentro.

-Ehmm…

Vulpes tenía la cara sonrojada, el no creía lo que iba a hacer.

-Chrysalis…Eres…Una Reina muy…Muy linda, tu personalidad me parece la mas sabia y original que allá conocido… Tu eres como, una estrella, la cual puede conquistar con tu luz verde todo el universo.

Chrysalis a pesar de tener la mirada hacia abajo y con los ojos cerrados, se notaba que hasta en su frente estaba sonrojada.

Pero parecía que esto resultaba, las alas de Chrysalis comenzaron a temblar, esto se debía a toda la energía que Vulpes transmitía a Chrysalis.

Tan Rápido como un rayo, las Alas de Chrysalis salieron hacia afuera, estas eran muchos mas altas de lo normal, tenia una altura mas grande que las alas de la misma Celestia.

Vulpes se sorprendió por esto.

-Oye, esta listo?

-Si, ahora si.

Chrysalis levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos, pero esta tenia una mirada un tanto feliz, y alegre.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento, Chrysalis estaba pensando esas lindas cosas que Vulpes le había dicho…Y Vulpes pues, No tenia precio esa linda cara que había puesto Chrysalis.

Los dos se habían olvidado por completo de la situación en la que estaban, Hasta que un sonido estruendoso los saco a los dos de sus pensamientos.

Era la puerta, esta había caído, y al frente de todos estaba el Capitán de los Guardianes, este era el mismo capitán que casi los atrapa en el Antiguo Reinado de Chrysalis.

-Valla valla! Conque ustedes son los mismo!Y se están robando El Libro Sagrado De Celestia! Esto es intolerable! ATRAPENLOS!

-Creo que esta es la hora!

Chrysalis se puso en la punta de la ventana y Vulpes se le acerco y la abrazo, se puso el libro en su lomo, y volteo a ver a los Guardias.

-Lo siento "Soldaditos", pero parece que esta vez, también nos escaparemos…Si la Princesita Pregunta que paso…Simplemente díganle que una Reina estableció una buena Alianza.

-Díganle que esa Reina es Chrysalis.

-Y que esa Alianza es un futuro Doctor.

Los dos se echaron una pequeña carcajada de Burla, y antes de que los Guardias pudieran avanzar para rodearlos. Los dos saltaron hacia el vacío, cayendo en picada.

-GERONIMO! Grito emocionado Vulpes.

Los dos estaban cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo.

-CHRYSALIS CREO QUE ES HORA DE VOLAR!

-YA LO SEEEE!

Antes de impactar con el suelo, Chrysalis levanto vuelo, y se elevaron muy alto.

-WOOOOOHOOOO! Vulpes estaba gritando, pero de emoción.

-Tenia tiempo sin volar tan alto así! Incluso Chrysalis estaba sorprendida de tanta energía que tenia.

-Quieres decir que desde hace tiempo que nadie te decía cosas lindas.

Chrysalis guardo silencio por ese último comentario.

Vulpes comenzó a analizar eso ultimo que dijo, y se dio cuenta que había al menos ofendido de manera psicológica a Chrysalis, ya que, el sabia que de la forma que ella vivía, no había muchos "caballeros" que la pudieran ayudar con eso de la absorción de amor.

-Ehm…Disculpa por eso ultimo que te dije…Yo también se como se siente estar solo, y que nadie te pueda ayudar.

-De que hablas?

Chrysalis volteo su mirada para ver a Vulpes(quien la estaba abrazando para sostenerse) y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Yo estaba sola…Gracias a ti, ya tengo más sabiduría, y a un acompañante el cual me brinde su apoyo.

Ella en señal de cariño, froto su cara con la de Él.

Ella vio esto solo como una señal de cariño y afecto.

Pero Vulpes tenía la cara sonrojada. El no sabia muy bien que pensar, él era un Ser, el cual jamás le habían pasado cosas como estas.

-Bueno…ehm…Volvamos a nuestro pequeño hogar. Dijo Vulpes un poco tartamudeante.

-Pequeño hogar?

-Si, supongo que en estos momentos decirle refugio suena un poco descortés para una reina como Tu.

-Oh por favor, Tu sabes que de la manera en la que vivía no era para nada como la de una Reina.

-Pues sabes que? Yo hare que esto pase.

-Que cosa?

-Cuando termine de hacer un asuntito que deje por hay, te hare vivir como una Reina.

-Estas hablando enserio?

-Un poco. Jejeje

Los dos rieron hasta aterrizar en su pequeño "Hogar".

(Se podría decir que este "hogar" se encontraba lejos de Canterlor y más o menos lejos de Ponyville, porque tardaron en llegar)

Al caer, Vulpes seguía abrazando a Chrysalis, esta por supuesto tuvo que hacer algo.

-Ehmm…Vulpes! Ya llegamos.

-Vulpes rápidamente se despego de Ella, un poco sonrojado dijo:

-Ah! Es que creo que me estaba quedado dormido.

-ha ha

Los dos vieron que el "Hogar" seguía en el mismo estado en el que estaba cuando lo dejaron, esto es una buena señal, porque quería decir que nadie pasaba por allí.

Ya era de tarde, y ya estaba cayendo la noche.

-Espero que no se hallan robado la canasta de comida que deje en nuestro hogar.

Vulpes entro en el pequeño refugio ahora llamado "hogar".

-Esta todo bien, no se han robado nada.

-Eso es bueno…supongo.

Vulpes salió con la canasta la cual todavía tenia comida. El saco otra manzana, y con una sonrisa se la dio a Chrysalis.

-Gracias Vulpes.

Vulpes simplemente tomo el Libro Legendario, se aparto un poco, se sentó y prosiguió a abrirlo.

-Aquí esta! Todas las respuestas a mis preguntas, y mi promoción a Doctor.

-Y dime, ese libro de convertirá en…Doctor? …Según vi con la "verdad" son verdaderos genios.

-Supongo que saben bastante…Y si… me convertiré en uno.

Vulpes guardo silencio y comenzó a leer el libro, el cual leía muy determinadamente y con concentración.

-Y…Lo leerás todo?

Chrysalis pregunto esto porque ese Libro era muy grande.

-Si el tiempo me alcanza…Si.

Chrysalis noto que Vulpes necesitaba tiempos asolas con ese libro, esta solo se dispuso a dejar solo.

…

Paso un rato, ya era de noche, los sonidos de la noche comenzaron aparecer, y el único olor sobresaliente era el de algunas manzanas y cupcakes que estaba comiendo Chrysalis.

Esta estaba comiendo prácticamente sola, porque Vulpes parecía importarle más el libro el cual estaba leyendo desde hace un rato.

Chrysalis ya le estaba dando sueño, esta antes de acostarse, fue a darle las buenas noches a Vulpes (el cual parecía a Twilight con un libro)

-Buenas noches Vulpes.

Vulpes no dio una respuesta a esto.

Chrysalis no le gustaba que no le respondieran, así que se le ocurrió una idea para sacar a Vulpes de sus pensamientos y que les respondiera.

Ella se le acerco, muy cerca, se agacho y dijo:

-Buenas Noches Vulpes.

Luego de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vulpes, Para luego devolverse a la casita.

Vulpes rápidamente salió de su concentración, y volteo sonrojado a ver a Chrysalis la cual se paro en la entrada de la casa.

-Buenas…Buenas Noches a ti también Chrysalis.

Ella al entrar a la casa, soltó una pequeña risa picara.

Vulpes solo estaba un poco avergonzado y sonrojado por lo que paso.

-Cuando termine de leer este libro de acompañare a dormir!

Pero Chrysalis no le devolvió una respuesta, así que este siguió leyendo.

-Muy bien Vulpes…Es hora de comenzar a leer y entender el tiempo.

Chrysalis vio la capa y capucha que estaban en el suelo, y que Vulpes le había dejado para usarla como manta, ella solo saco una risa, y cayo rendida hacia estas "sabanas"

…

La noche había acabado y Ya había llegado la mañana, En el pequeño refugio, se encontraba Chrysalis, está de nuevo se encontraba sola.

Estirándose para quitarse la flojera dijo:

-Ahhhh…Bueno, no dormí tan bien como la noche anterior…Y Ese Zorro a donde se abra metido?

Chrysalis al salir, no pudo creer lo que vio…

Vulpes seguía leyendo aquel libro, Parecía que no se había movido desde la noche anterior.

-Vulpes…Has dormido?

-Es de mañana?

-Si.

-Entonces no he dormido.

-No puedo creerlo, pasaste toda la noche leyendo ese libro, y ni siquiera te dio frio?

-No mucho, además tengo que terminar este libro lo más pronto posible.

-Es increíble…Bueno, entonces, ahora que termines de leer el libro, cual será tu plan?

Vulpes guardo un poco de silencio, acababa de terminar la ultima hoja del libro…

Pero se mantenía callado y con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Te pasa algo Vulpes?

Vulpes volteo a ver con una cara de tristeza a Chrysalis, esta se preguntaba por qué estaría así.

-Dije algo malo?

Vulpes no pronuncio palabras…Con una pata llamo a Chrysalis para que estuviera cerca de Él.

-Enserio Vulpes que si dije algo malo, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Ella solo se le acerco extrañada.

-Ahora me podrías decir que te pasa?

Vulpes solo hiso una cosa que Chrysalis pensó nunca le iba a ocurrir a ella…

Él la Abrazo…Muy fuerte, como no queriendo dejarla ir.

Chrysalis un poco sonrojada pregunto extrañada.

-Vulpes que pasa?

Vulpes solo se le acerco a la oreja y le dijo en entonación triste:

-Me…Me…Me tengo que ir.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos…Ni siquiera los pajaritos se escuchaban cantar…era como si la atmosfera de ese lugar había cambiado por completo.

En la cara de Chrysalis no se vio expresión facial…Esta solo separo a Vulpes y le dijo de manera seria.

-Como que te tienes que ir!

-Pero…Pero no se preocupe…Solo será uno días…Pero en verdad que no nos podremos ver en ese lapso de tiempo.

-2 o 3 Días? …ese es un tiempo un poco largo no crees.

-Si ya lo se…Pero enserio que necesito hacer esto, es la única forma de convertirme en Time Lord. Una vez que yo sea Time Lord, podre venir a ayudarte en todo lo que tú quieras…incluso podrás venir conmigo a vivir aventuras que nunca podrías imaginar.

-Sol días?

-Si.

Chrysalis guardo silencio, ella estaba analizando la situación…Si Vulpes se iba po días, ella quedaría casi indefensa, sin mencionar que no tendría una fuente de Amor a cual succionar.

-Ya es hora de irme Reina.

Chrysalis vio a Vulpes con una cara de preocupación.

-Tan rápido!

-Si lo siento, pero entre más rápido mejor.

-Pero no se supone que vendría un transporte a buscarte?

-Cuando Sea Time Lord tendré mi propio transporte…Pero en este momento lo único que puedo usar es Teletranportacion.

-Y yo no puedo ir contigo?

-No, si tu fueras conmigo, la estructura del tiempo en este lugar se volvería un poco inestable.

-Quieres decir que pasarían cosas raras?

-Exacto.

Chrysalis se le acerco a Vulpes y puso sus dos patas delanteras con las de Vulpes.

-Prométemelo!

-Que?

-Que me lo Prometas…Quiero saber si en verdad tu cumples tu palabra.

-Ok…..Le Prometo a Usted mi Reina, que no importa lo que pase! Yo volveré, y cuidare de Usted!.

Chrysalis solo le devolvió una sonrisa un poco disimulada de la tristeza.

-Chrysalis, ya me tengo que ir.

Ella solo se hiso a un lado…

Vulpes cerró los ojos, alrededor de Vulpes comenzó a verse algún tipo de aura extraña, esta comenzó a subir desde sus patas, y estas fueron desapareciendo.

-Adiós Chrysalis.

El aura después de un momento le llevo las patas, ya solo faltaba el cuerpo y la cabeza.

Chrysalis solo contemplaba con tristeza como él se desaparecería…Ella tenía un presentimiento extraño, y no pudo evitarlo. Corrió hacia donde estaba Vulpes casi desapareciendo.

Vulpes solo sintió algo que jamás había sentido.

Chrysalis lo estaba Besando.

Vulpes rápidamente abrió los ojos, para ver la cara de Chrysalis la cual tenia muy cerca, debido a que lo estaba besando…

Chrysalis luego de un momento se separo con la cara un poco sonrojada, y dijo con tristeza:

-Te esperare Vulpes.

-Tratare de venir lo más pronto posible.

Pero antes de que Chrysalis pudiera decir algo mas, el aura se había llevado por completo a Vulpes.

Chrysalis sintió que le habían arrebatado algo enorme de su alma…De pronto una sensación de soledad invadió a Chrysalis, esta vio a su alrededor, y lo único que se dispuso a hacer fue volver a meterse en la pequeña "Casa".

Ella se sentó allí, y mirando al cielo dijo.

-Te esperare Vulpes…

Era extraño, a pesar de que Vulpes había dicho que eran solo unos días, ella parecía triste…

Incluso, se le salió una pequeña lagrima…Ella no lloro, solo fue una lagrima que se le salió.

Esta al sentirla, la tomo con su pata, y la observo.

-No puedo creer que en verdad me está pasando…No creo que me este…!No! yo no podría enamorarme…Pero…parece que me hace mucha falta ese zorro…Además parece que me da bastante energía con solo estar a su lado…Espero que no tarde en venir…(suspiro)…En cualquier lugar que estés…

**En el siguiente capítulo.**

**-Ya soy Doctor!**

**Vulpes ahora es Doctor y tiene su propia Tardis la cual a Apodado Tardox…Pero se encuentra con una gran sorpresa…El lugar en donde El estaba con Chrysalis ahora es una casa…QUE PODRA HABER PASADO? Y en esta casa se encuentra con una pony un tanto extraña…La mente de Vulpes está dando vueltas, en verdad pudo haber pasado algunos días desde que se fue? O pasaron muchos mas? Vulpes tiene que tener una conversación seria con la pony que vive allí, para que le aclare las dudas.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leerlo! Y por su paciencia ya que me tarde mucho…_

_Y disculpe por haber hecho tan corto. :) _


	3. El Reencuentro

_Hola otra vez__!__ Soy yo! Su Quimera favorita…Jeje (Chiste) bueno…quiero agradecerle a esas personas que se han interesado con mi fanfic…No sé si podrán notar que mi fanfic es mas o menos como un Crossover de Doctor Who, aunque todavía no lo he hecho oficial, después de unos capítulos, este fanfic morirá, pero no se preocupen, la historia seguirá en otro fanfic, cuyo nombre todavía no se…Ese fanfic si será un Crossover oficial de Doctor Who. _

_Por supuesto, si quieres entender esta historia, Tendrás que ver o al menos leer un poco de Doctor Who (Serie 5 o 6) , la cual aunque tenga efectos un poco pasados de modas, Sigue siendo genial porque tiene buen Drama y Bastantes buenos Diálogos y sobretodo: Buenas explicaciones._

_Sin Mas que decir! AQUÍ COMIENZA EL TERCER CAPITULO!_

* * *

Video corto recomendado para que imaginen mas este fanfic:

(Google)

www. youtube watch?v=MwWsQFfEqzQ

La Tardis aterrizando.

* * *

**Spoilers:**

Vulpes llega al fin al lugar donde dejo a su Reina, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa, en lugar del pequeño refugio en el que estaba Chrysalis, está ahora una Casa, esta no es tan grande, pero tampoco pequeña, Vulpes, al intentar irrumpir en esta casa, recibe un gran golpe, Este queda totalmente inconsciente, En su Subconsciente tiene una conversación con si mismo, después de despertar, se da cuenta que la que lo golpeo, es una poni un tanto extraña, después de una conversación de revelaciones, la poni extraña revela su verdadera identidad, dejando a Vulpes impactado.

Cada vez que se viaja, siempre se olvida algo, pero hay veces que las cosas que se olvidan pueden ser Mortal.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Reencuentro.  
**

Era otro Día en la "Pacifica" Equestria, el sol estaba apenas alzándose, los pájaros hacían su canto mañanero, todo parecía pacifico, hasta que en un lugar alejado de Ponyville, en donde había una Casa, Comenzó a escucharse un sonido muy particular, uno que parecía que se estuvieran rayando varias Tizas, con una Pizarra.

El lugar de donde emergía este sonido comenzó a dar bastante aire por todos lados, la yerba, los arboles, y flores comenzaron a aflojarse, esto se debía a brisa que venía de aquel sonido.

De donde emergía el sonido, comenzó a aparecer una gran Caja, esta era de color un tanto negro, en ella decía "_Fox Box"_ esta al fin dejo de hacer el sonido, y apareció totalmente, de ella emergió un Zorro un tanto alegre. En efecto, Era Vulpes.

-Ya Soy Doctor! Chrysalis, ya soy Time Lord!

Vulpes cambio su cara a la de preocupación y tristeza al ver que el lugar en donde estaba Chrysalis, estaba una Casa, era un casa común, hecha de pajas y piedras.

-No…Esto no puede estar pasándome…Ahora que soy Doctor…Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?

Vulpes comenzó a ver la casa por fuera, luego de esto, vio a los alrededores.

-Este es el mismo lugar…Me he tarda más de lo esperado…MALDICION! …Pobre Chrysalis, que le habrá pasado?

El bajo la cabeza y en su ella solo pasaban pensamientos desalentadores, desde la captura de Chrysalis, hasta su propia muerte.

Vulpes subió rápido la cara, esta vez la tenia enojada y llena de ira.

-Si alguien se atrevió a tocar a Chrysalis, le arrancare las patas con mis propias garras!

El rápidamente corrió hacia aquella casa, entro bruscamente, la puerta al abrirse, golpeo contra su contraparte.

Cuando entro, noto rápidamente que era una casa rural, nada especial.

El rápidamente comenzó a buscar a alguien que le explicara lo que había pasado, o cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Este inspecciono la casa, y cuando iba hacia una habitación que se encontraba en el fondo, Algo le llamo bastante la atención.

-Como es posible? Eso soy yo…Y Chrysalis!

Vulpes estaba sorprendido: En un retrato artístico, estaba pintado la imagen de un Zorro negro grisáceo, y Una Pony alta y de color negro, con ojos verdes, estos dos, parecía que estaban viendo hacia el frente, y con una pequeña sonrisa departe de los dos.

Era un retrato artístico de Vulpes y Chrysalis.

-Un retrato? Quien nos habrá pintado?...Que será lo que ha pasado?

Vulpes tomo con sus dos garras su cabeza, en señal de dolor de cabeza (Quien no lo tendría?)

El agarro el retrato, lo miro, pero parecía que entre mas tiempo lo miraba, mas le dolía la cabeza.

Vulpes pensaba en las cosas que había hecho con Chrysalis, y aunque paso solo un día con ella, parecía que había creado un gran apego.

El se sentó en un sofá, viendo la ilustración.

-Pero…Pero que habrá pasado?

Vulpes escucho un pequeño ruido acercándose a él.

Cuando volteo, lo único que pudo ver fue una paila acercándose rápidamente a su cara.

¡PONG!

Vulpes despertó en algún lugar, este parecía poco realista, se podía ver solo poca luz, y pocos árboles a los alrededores.

-En donde estoy?

El estaba confundido, aparte no recordaba nada de lo que paso anteriormente.

-Vaya vaya vaya! Mira quien por fin vino a saludar!

Esta voz parecía venir de ningún lado.

-Emh…Te conozco?

Al decir esto, algo apareció enfrente de Vulpes, pero esta forma era una Copia del mismo.

-Vaya! Si que eres feo. Dijo Vulpes al ver esta forma.

-No se si lo abras notado, pero yo tengo la misma forma que tu.

-Enserio? Me veo así de raro?

-Si.

-Un momento…Porque estas copiando mi forma.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que faltaba! Te olvidaste de mi?

-Tu…Ah! Tu eres-

-El mismo!

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Usualmente cuando te veo estoy…

-Dormido? En trance? Inconsciente?

-Si…un momento.

Vulpes comenzó a pensar.

-Estoy inconsciente?

-Genio! Pensé que tendría que deletreártelo.

-No seas tan malo.

-Pero si tu actúas como un idiota, como quieres que te trate?

-Ok deja de ser así.

-Si soy así es porque tú eres así, si soy malo es porque tu eres así. Afróntalo, soy las cosas mas profundas de ti, y algún día saldré, se cosas que tu no ni siquiera quisieras saber.

-Si si, eres el malvado, eres los secretos, algún día saldrás porque los sentimientos míos se ablandaran, bla bla bla.

-Hablando de eso…Esa Reinita.

-No te atrevas a hablar de ella.

La actitud de Vulpes cambio a una de seriedad.

-Woow! Has creado un enlace con ella verdad.

La cara de Vulpes se sonrojo un poco.

-No, nada de enlace, nade de esas cosas.

-Pero parece que ahora estas bastante necesitado de ella.

-Dímelo tu, tu eres "El que sabe todo"

-Si yo sé todo, es porque tú lo sabes todo.

-Si pero tú eres el que no tiene sentimientos, tu tendrías que saber que es lo que pasa.

-Esta bien, te pondré al tanto. Escucha bien:

Estas en un mundo un tanto extraño, donde habitan ponis, te encontraste con una reina aparentemente mala, luego de que huyeras con ella, robaste un libro con ella para tu propia beneficencia. Luego de todo esto, simplemente la dejas sola por…

-Cuanto! Cuanto tiempo?

-Oye, yo solo se lo que tu sabes, esa parte no me la se. Pero por lo que paso, calculo que seria, uhmmm, unos 3 o 4-

-Si?

-Años, si yo diría que años.

Vulpes solo bajo la cabeza.

-Tanto así?

-Lo siento amigo…Pero la única posibilidad de que ella siga viva-

-Cual es?

-Recuerdas el golpazo que te dieron en aquella casa?

-Quien me habrá golpeado!

-Eso es exactamente lo que ahora te tienes que preguntar.

Parecía que aquella ilusión se estaba desapareciendo, igual que la copia de Vulpes.

-Que esta pasando?

-Te estas despertando idiota.

-Pero dime, quien me golpeo!

-Eso te lo tienes que preguntar a ti mismo…Y a esa Reina alocada.

La ilusión desapareció completamente.

-Espera!

Vulpes comenzó a abrir los ojos, estos lo primero que vieron fue a una poni, era una poni unicornio un tanto extraña, era mas grande que un poni normal, de un color negriso, con melena hacia abajo, y de color verdoso. Esta estaba viendo a Vulpes seriamente

-Donde estoy?

Vulpes intento levantarse, pero tenía una pata y la cola atadas al mismo sofá en el que se había desmayado.

-Quien eres, y porque me tienes atado?

-Eso es lo que te tendría que preguntar yo, porque irrumpes en mi casa así!

-Esto cuando yo estaba aquí no era una casa…

-Eso no responde mi pregunta…Quien eres!

-Soy Vulpes, Vulpes Darktail, soy un Time Lord, y estoy buscando a alguien llamada Chrysalis.

La unicornio comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-Ella…Ella…Ella ya no está aquí.

-Desde cuanto tiempo?

-Seis meses.

-No! No, no, Esto no puede estar pasando. Yo dije solo 3 días como máximo.

Vulpes tenía cierto tono de incredulidad.

-Y dime…Para que la buscas?

-Como que para qué? Ella es mi aliada, le prometí que vendría lo más rápido posible, ahora no sé donde está, no sé cómo estará…podría estar mal, pasando trabajo por ella sola.

-Entonces quieres decir que ella es importante para ti?

-Importante? Eso no describe ni un poco lo que ella es para mí.

Vulpes bajo la cara, estaba muy triste, pensando en que cosas malas le pudo haber pasado a Chrysalis.

Después de un momento, Vulpes por fin dijo:

-Ella es simplemente…

Vulpes no termino de completar la oración.

-Ella es simplemente que?

Pregunto la unicornio.

-Oye…no debería hablar de esto con una simple unicornio.

-Pero…que tal si te dijera…Que yo se a donde se fue Chrysalis.

Vulpes rápidamente abrió los ojos y estos eran del tamaño de un plato.

-Sabes en donde ella esta!

Vulpes casi logra zafarse del sofá al tratar de pararse de tanta alegría que tenia.

-Espera espera, ella…ehmm…ella me dijo que si algún día tu llegabas…emm.

La Unicornio parecía un poco pensativa, se podría decir porque estaba recordando, o podría ser por otra cosa.

-Que tu me tendrías que decir…Por que la dejaste sola?

La unicornio pareció tomar una actitud más serie al decir esto.

-Enserio? Te tengo que decir A ti porque la deje sola?

-Si…lo que pasa es que yo la conozco…un poco.

Vulpes pensó la oferta que la había puesto la unicornio, a El no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, y menos a una unicornio desconocida, pero parecía que ya no tenia opciones que escoger.

Pero Vulpes levanto la cabeza rápidamente, recordando aquel cuadro artístico de Él y Chrysalis.

-Espera un momento…Por que tienes un cuadro artístico de mi y Chrysalis?

La unicornio quedo sorprendida y no sabia muy bien que decir.

-Eh! Bueno…ehm…ese cuadro es para…ehmm…lo que pasa es que…

-Si! Que pasa con ese cuadro!

-Ese cuadro me lo dio Chrysalis…Si eso es…Ella me lo dio.

-Y porque ella haría eso?

-Bueno! Si quieres saber porque, primero me tendrás que decir por que dejaste a Chrysalis sola.

Vulpes volvió a dejar caer su cabeza, era obvio que estaba apenado por lo que le había hecho a Chrysalis.

-Está bien, te lo diré, solo si me prometes que después de hacerlo, me dirás donde esta Chrysalis.

-Está bien, te lo diré, ahora dime, cuál es tu escusa?

-Lo que pasa, es que cuando yo me fui, en verdad esperaba irme solo uno dias como máximo, pero no me di cuenta de que este mundo es diferente, y el tiempo en el lugar en el que yo estaba, no paso de la misma forma que en este lugar. Y ahora lo único que quiero saber es en dónde y cómo esta Chrysalis.

-Parece una explicación lógica.

-Enserio, necesito saber donde esta ella.

-Y dime…Que significa ella para ti?

A Vulpes se le sonrojo un poco la cara.

-Como que "que significa para mi"?

-Ya sabes…si te agrada la su forma de ser?

-Bueno…Te podría asegurar que nunca encontraras una...Reina igual a ella, ella es simplemente: original…genial…tiene tantas cosas buena, a pesar de que dicen que ella es mala.

Vulpes mientras decía esto, se ponía un poco triste.

-Lo mas estúpido que eh hecho en mi vida, es dejarla sola por 6 meses.

-Y dime…Tu crees que ella te perdone?

-No me hago ilusiones…Pero cuando la encuentre, le diré mil disculpa, y aunque ella no me perdone, al menos se que exprese mis disculpa hacia ella.

Mientras Vulpes hablaba, la extraña unicornio comenzó a hacer un brillo verde en sus patas.

Estas comenzaron a ponerse negras y huecudas.

Vulpes estaba tan enfocado y concentrado pensando que más le diría a Chrysalis, que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabes, también si puedo, le compraría un regalo.

La luz verde de la unicornio comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, este comenzó a ponerse negro e igual de huecudo.

Vulpes tenía la cabeza abajo y seguía pensando cómo se disculparía con Chrysalis.

-Puede que también, le haría cualquier orden que ella me dijera, todo solo por conseguir su perdón.

-Entonces puedes comenzar diciéndome que es lo que te agrada de mi, recuerda que yo me alimento de amor, y desde que te fuiste no he tenia a nadie de quien absorberlo.

Vulpes levanto la mirada rápidamente, para ver a aquella Reina a la cual le pediría disculpa. Cuando la vio, una gran sonrisa se le puso en la cara.

-Que pasa? Te quedaste sin palabras.

Vulpes rápidamente dio un salto hacia ella, tan fuerte que reventó las sogas que lo amarraban con el sofá.

Este termino tumbándola hacia atrás.

Quedando Vulpes encima de ella.

-Chrysalys! O por las quimera! Estas bien! Lo siento lo siento! Perdona por haberte dejado tanto tiempo.

-Oye Vulpes, eso ya paso, no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo.

-Pero, Fueron 6 meses! Como sobreviviste? Como lograste tener esta casa?

-Bueno, en realidad fue 1 año y-

-1 año? Entonces perdona por haberte dejado 1 año sola, yo solo pensaba, que tu estarías mal, y

Vulpes estaba respirando muy rápido, y parecía que no podía callarse por la emoción.

-Y, yo solo pensaba que tu podrías estar pasándola mal.

Chrysalis estaba bastante sorprendida, ella quería callar a Vulpes, pero este parecía tan emocionado que no se callaría hasta que ella le contara todo lo que paso desde 1 años atrás.

-No te preocupes, yo me las arregle, no hubo tanto problema-

-Por ti misma!, perdóname, yo quería ayudarte y-

Chrysalis no lo soporto mas, tomo a Vulpes con sus dos cascos, lo acerco a su cara y le dio un gran beso.

Vulpes tenía la cara un tanto sonrojada igual que la de Chrysalis.

Luego de un momento, Chrysalis separo con sus cascos la cara de Vulpes.

-Lo siento, no dejabas de hablar, tuve que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, igual te tengo que ofrecer algo a cambio.

Vulpes se le acerco a Chrysalis, y le dio devolvió un beso.

Después de un momento del beso, Vulpes separo su cara con la de Chrysalis, este se levanto, un tanto sonrojado, y le dijo:

-Ven Chrysalis, creo que es hora de que me expliques todo lo que paso.

Vulpes se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá en el que se había desmayado posteriormente.

Y con su cola, hiso una señal un poco coqueta para que Chrysalis se sentara a su lado.

Ella con una sonrisa acepto, yendo hacia donde él estaba.

-Muy bien Chrysalis, es hora de la "Charla"

-Opino lo mismo, sobretodo, por lo de la "Verdad"

Chrysalis y Vulpes pusieron una sonrisa un poco seria.

**En el Siguiente Capitulo:**

**Vulpes y Chrysalis son vistos por alguna pony, esta después de reportar esto a la Princesa Celestial, llegan casi un ejército para la captura de Vulpes y Chrysalis, pero después de una dura batalla, Vulpes no lo resiste y cae, pero Chrysalis logra sacar un inmenso poder, tan poderoso como para destruir a la misma Equestri por completo.**

* * *

Gracias otra ves a todos que disfrutan este fanfic, y como se los dije, este Fanfic será un poco de todo, este capítulo se baso en el romance, mientras que el siguiente se basa en la acción y venganza.

Se despide su Quimera Favorita!

Zayonara!


	4. Huir ya no es mi estilo

_Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, me eh puesto flojito estos días, pero ya esta…_

_Una vez más, gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en leer mi humilde Fanfic, Sin sus Reviews, nada de esto sería posible._

_Otra vez, les digo que este fanfic morirá, yo calculo que en 2 capítulos mas(contando éste), para renacer como otro fanfic (cuyo nombre todavía no se me ocurre), el cual será un crossover oficial de Doctor Who (serie 6 o 7), espero tener las habilidades para poder hacerlo (ya que se me hace difícil explicar todas las cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo y que aparecen en esta serie)_

_Sin mas! Aquí el Cuarto Capitulo!_

* * *

Spoilers:

Una Poni se da una gran sorpresa al ver que Chrysalis y Aquel Ser estaban en aquella casa, esta rápidamente lo reporta a la Princesa Celestia, Y ella se prepara para la batalla llevando a casi un ejército hacia donde esta Chrysalis y Vulpes, pero Chrysalis toma una gran decisión, la cual es quedarse y combatir, a pesar de que Vulpes no quiere esto, no tiene opción más que quedarse a ayudar a su querida Reina, pero luego de una gran batalla, Vulpes es golpeado con un gran poder, dejándolo fuera de combate, pero de Chrysalis sale una gran furia e Ira, haciéndola poderosa, tanto como para destruir a la misma Equestria.

La Furia puede cambiar hasta al ser mas inofensivo, pero si este ser es Poderoso, entonces si estamos en problemas.

**VulpesKitsune**

**Presenta**

**El Ser del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Huir ya no es mi estilo"**

Pasaron algunas horas desde que Vulpes y Chrysalis se reencontraron, ya era casi de tarde, y a lo lejos de la Casa, en Sweet Apple Acres, se encontraban Twilight y Applejack.

-Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? creo que ir al bosque Everfree sola es un poco peligroso, y mas cuando buscas esas flores de burla.

Dijo con preocupación Applejack.

-No te preocupes AJ, yo puedo controlarlo sola, además, desde que esta aquella casa solitaria, no pasan muchas cosas por los alrededores.

Respondiosegura Twilight.

-Oye, por cierto, quien vive en esa casa?

Pregunto Applejack, señalando aquella casa cerca del Bosque Everfree.

-Se dice que la mayor parte del tiempo no hay nadie, pero los que la construyeron dijeron que la que mando ordenar esa casa era una poni misteriosa y un tanto aterradora.

-Por Celestia! Yo no sabía eso.

Twilight comenzó a irse, y le dijo de manera calmada:

-Pues ahora lo sabes, y no te preocupes.

-Cuídate!

Applejack se devolvió a la granja, y Twilight comenzó a ir hacia aquella casa.

-Muy bien, primero tengo que ver si hay alguien en esa casa, veré si puedo pedir un recipiente para meter esas flores.

Twilight iba despreocupada, se tenía que dar prisa, ya era de tarde, y faltaba pocas horas para que oscureciera.

Después de un momento, ya estaba cerca de la casa, Twilight a pesar de tener un poco de miedo, igual se dispuso a tocar aquella puerta.

-Muy bien Twilight, es solo una casa…Aterradora…Bueno, tengo que hacerlo.

Twilight con un poco de miedo toco tres veces la puerta.

Al ver que nadie le respondió, prosiguió a entrar.

Jalo la puerta, esta se comenzó a abril.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera avisar que ella estaba allí, quedo sorprendida por lo que vio:

Era Chrysalis, estaba dormida en un sofá, pero debajo de ella, estaba Vulpes, ella lo estaba abrazando.

Los dos estaban dormidos, y abrazados.

**Flashback.**

Vulpes se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá en el que se había desmayado posteriormente.

Y con su cola, hiso una señal un poco coqueta para que Chrysalis se sentara a su lado.

Ella con una sonrisa acepto, yendo hacia donde él estaba.

-Muy bien Chrysalis, es hora de la "Charla"

-Opino lo mismo, sobretodo, por lo de la "Verdad"

Chrysalis y Vulpes pusieron una sonrisa un poco seria.

-Chrysalis…Enserio necesito saber, como sobreviviste?... Y UN AÑO!

-Tranquilo Vulpes, no fue tan difícil.

Dijo Chrysalis calmadamente.

-Cuéntame, necesito saber de todo lo que me perdí.

-No fue mucho…Aunque sin ti, el tiempo pasa mas lento.

A Vulpes se le sonrojaron brevemente las mejillas.

-Además, recuerda que yo soy una Multi-Forma, simplemente copie la forma que tenía anteriormente y comencé una vida normal…Y aburrida.

Dijo con poco ánimos Chrysalis.

-Aburrida? Por favor! Tienes una casa, vives normal…Yo ojala hubiera estado ese año contigo…

-Vulpes, si tu hubieras estado conmigo, te hubiera suplicado para que nos metamos en problemas, no me gusta vivir de este modo…Todos los días lo mismo…No puedo demostrar quién soy…tengo que actuar "De buena forma" con todos…

-Pero tu actúas "De buena forma" conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Si, pero eso es porque eres tu.

-Tengo algo especial o algo así?

-O por favor Vulpes…

Chrysalis luego de decir esto, se le acerco coquetamente, quedando frente a frente.

-Vulpes, tu eres simplemente diferente, eso me agrada bastante, así que no niegues que no tienes algo especial, yo puedo sentirlo.

A Vulpes se le sonrojaron las mejillas por el hecho del comentario y de estar tan cerca los dos.

-Ehmm…bueno, ehm, está bien, si soy especial…Pero no tanto como tu.

-Yo, yo solo soy una cruzada de Poni e Insecto.

-Una Cruzada muy linda.

Chrysalis se recostó sobre Vulpes, quedando encima de él.

-No digas eso!, yo no he hecho cosas para que me digan cosas como esa y sobretodo tu.

-yo?

-Si tu…Yo solo soy una Reina, la cual para conseguir amor, tuvo que robarlo de un Joven, dime: eso no es patético?

Era Obvio que Chrysalis había cambiado, después de un año, ella ya no era tan soberbia o tan superioritaría, o al menos con Vulpes.

-No no…tu solo hacías lo que parecía correcto…no te tienes que arrepentir de lo que hagas…Si no de lo que no hiciste.

-Enserio?

-Si, tu eres la única que eh conocido y que yo sienta que ha valido la pena hacerlo.

-Vulpes…eres tan…tan…Extraño… porque alguien como tú, se atrevería a estar con alguien como yo?

-Te lo digo…tu eres especial, linda, original, algo malvada…Podría pasar lo que resta del día diciéndote cosas positivas.

-Es solo que…

Chrysalis antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, se alejó de Vulpes, e hiso un gran bostezo, pero de este surgió una especie de arena amarillenta y brillosa, este después de un momento arriba, se desapareció.

Vulpes quedo un poco sorprendido por esto.

-Oye Chrysalis, sabes que es eso verdad?

Pero Chrysalis solo se cayó encima de él, está parecía desmayada.

-Chrysalis, pesas un poco sabes?...emmmh…Chrysalis estas bien?

Chrysalis lo único que hiso fue acomodarse mejor, lo abrazo y dijo de manera calmada (casi como drogada):

-Tranquilo…mañana hablaremos de eso.

Luego de decir esto, lo abrazo un poco más fuerte, y con una sonrisa dijo calmadamente:

-Buenas noches zorrito.

Vulpes esta mas que confundido.

-Chrysalis…Todavía no es de noche…No me permito dormir durante el día…Ehmmm Chrysalis? ….Genial!...Esta dormida….veamos si puedo salirme de esta.

Luego de varios intentos de zafarse fallidos, este se rindió.

-Bueno, aunque todavía no es de noche, supongo que tengo que seguirte la corriente Chrysalis… Puedo que contigo allá alguna probabilidad…Después de todo, ya nos dimos un beso.

Vulpes se relajo y cerró sus ojos, quedando dormido luego de un momento.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Twilight no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo, Chrysalis en verdad seguía viva, y lo más alarmante de todo, tenía un acompañante.

Ella rápidamente salió corriendo devuelta hacia Ponyville, gritaba alarmada mente:

-¡!Chrysalis está aquí! Es Chrysalis! Esta devuelta!

Todas las ponis de Ponyville salieron alarmada mente, estas no lo podían creer, otras pensaron que era sola una broma.

-Estas segura!

-Si! Yo la vi con mis propios ojos! Se lo tengo que reportar a la princesa Celestia.

Pero Lyra, escucho esto, ella sabia que hace un año, cierto "zorro" dijo que iba formar una alianza con las fuerzas del mal.

Ella se quedo pensando un rato, tenia que aclarar sus ideas.

Twilight rápidamente corrió hacia su casa-biblioteca, en donde estaba Spike dormido.

-Spike! Anota rápido.

Spike de un grito se despertó.

-¡!AH! ROBAR! Quien me quiere robar!

-Robar no!Anotar! Chrysalis sigue viva, y no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Chrysalis! Como es posible? Si Shining Amor y Cadenza la derrotar hace más de un año.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo es posible, pero hay que reportárselo rápidamente a la Princesa Celestia.

-Si!

Spike tomo un pergamino, y con tinta comenzó a notar lo que Twilight decía.

-Princesa Celestia, no hay tiempo, Chrysalis sigue viva y parece que tiene un nuevo "Amigo" Necesitamos su ayuda lo más rápido posible. Su más fiel alumna, Twilight Sprakle.

-Twilight Sparkle…Listo!

Spike soplo el pergamino y este desapareció después de las llamas verdes.

-Pero Twilight…Sera que Chrysalis sigue siendo mala? Quiero decir, ya ha pasado mas de un año, además, quién es ese "Amigo" del que hablaste?

-No lo sé, pero lo más aterrador de todo es que él era…era…un Zorro.

-Un ZORRO!...Que es un Zorro?

-Son criaturas muy extrañas, los pocos libros que leí de ellos solo decía poca información, pero si este "zorro" es amigo o guardián de Chrysalis, tenemos que tener cuidado, su poder va mas allá de lo que conocemos, ellos se dicen…que…que controlan el tiempo…

Era mas que obvio que Twilight estaba preocupada por esto.

-Y que? El tiempo es malo?

-El tiempo ya de por si es cruel, imagínate que alguien lo controlara…todas las historias de zorros que conozco son vacía, y siempre terminan de forma triste…Espero que este no sea el caso.

Twilight y Spike se dispusieron a esperar la ayuda de Celestia, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban tocando la puerta.

Twilight la abrió y de esta estaba la Princesa Celestia con una cierta cara de preocupación.

-Princesa Celestia, eso fue rápido!

-No hay tiempo que perder! Dime Twilight, quiero que me digas toda la información lo mas detalladamente.

-Por supuesto Princesa, pase.

La Princesa Celestia entro en la Casa de Twilight, pero le ordeno a los guardias que no dejaran pasar a nadie.

Después de unos momentos, Celestia y Twilight salieron de la casa.

Lyra quería saber que es de lo que hablaron, así que se les acerco muy disimuladamente, y se quedo por allí, viendo hacia otro lado para no llamar mucho la atención.

-Esta segura Princesa? Digo, una cosa que ellos quieran hacer una guerra, pero otra muy distinta es que nosotros la empecemos.

-Lo se, lo se, pero igual, sabemos que Chrysalis es peligrosa, incluso cuando no esta en su máximo poder, puede ser bastante mortal…y con su nuevo ayudante…Zorro.

-Y después de todo, los zorros son malos?

-Incluso yo no lo se….Pero de algo hay que estarseguros…Tratar de enfrentarnos a ellos no será nada fácil.

-Cual son las ordenes ahora Princesa?

-Reúnete con tus amigas, necesito que tengan los elementos de la Harmonía listos, yo reuniré a un gran batallón, necesitare toda la ayuda posible.

-Esta bien Princesa, espero que nada malo pase.

Twilight salió corriendo a llamar a sus amigas.

La Princesa Celestia comenzó a hablar con sus Soldados.

-Quiero que todos se preparen, mañana en la mañana saldremos a tratar de capturar a Chrysalis y a su secuas Zorro, pero tienen que prepararse lo mejor posible.

Lyra no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ese "Zorro" era aquel que ella se encontró hace no mas de un año, y lo mas raro de todo, es que a ella le preocupaba que lo pudieran capturan.

Tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida, y luego de pensarlo por mas de un segundo, ella salió corriendo hacia las afuera de Ponyville.

Une vez fuera, comenzó a pensar, y ver a los alrededores, no podía ir así como así, ya que no sabia ni siquiera el camino por el cual ir.

Casualmente estaba por allí Applejack.

-Hola Lyra! Que haces a estas horas por aquí afuera?

-Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero no tengo tiempo.

-Vaya, pareces un poco apurada.

A Lyra se le alumbro la crin, ella recordó que fue Twilight la que lo había encontrado.

-Oye Applejack! Twilight de casualidad no te dijo a donde iba, en estas ultimas horas?

-Si, hace poco dijo que iba a recolectar algunas flores del bosque Everfree.

-Lo sabia!

-Pero primero tenia que saludar a la poni que vive en la casa solitaria.

-Hay vive alguien?

-Según Twilight si.

Lyra comenzó a pensar un poco...y luego de un momento dijo con claridad:

-Por supuesto! Debería de estar allí!

Ella salio corriendo en dirección de aquella casa.

-GRACIAS APPLEJACK!

-Ehm…DE NADA!...Jaja, esa Lyra siempre con sus cosas locas.

Applejack soltó una pequeña carcajada, debería ser por pensar que esa poni era un tanto extraña.

Luego de un momento de trote, Lyra por fin vio a esa extraña casa solitaria de la que había escuchado tanto.

Ella se acerco a esta casa, y toco.

TOCK TOCKTOCK.

Espero un rato, pero nadie le respondió, estaba un poco impaciente, asi que volvió a tocar, solo que mas fuerte.

¡!¡TOCK TOCK TOCK!

Espero un momento, a lo que por fin recibió una respuesta:

-Ehm…Quien es?

-Es Lyra, puede que no me conozca, pero estoy buscando a alguien, usted no lo ha visto?

-Lyra?...Ah! Si! Lyra! Tu eres esa Poni!

-Usted me conoce?

-Por supuesto Lyra! Soy yo! El Señor Can!

-Es usted! Puedo pasar? Tengo algo importante que decirte!

-Ehmmm…Puedes, pero será un tanto incomodo.

-Por que?

-A no! Tu me podrás ayudar, por favor pasa!

Lyra abrió la puerta, pero la vista no se podía decir que era algo normal: Estaba Vulpes debajo de la "Malvada" Reina Chrysalis, y esta estaba dormida abrazándolo.

-Pero…Por Amor a Celestia! Que esta pasando aquí!

-Lo se! Es raro, pero te lo explicare después, ahora ayúdame a quitarme a Chrysalis de encima.

-Pero que haces tu con Chrysalis?

-Te lo cuento después ahora ayúdame a quitarme a Chrysalis de encima!

-Esta bien.

Lyra se acercó con un poco de temor a donde estaba Vulpes y Chrysalis, e intento quitar a Chrysalis de encima de Vulpes.

Y Luego de un gran tirón, milagrosamente Chrysalis soltó a Vulpes y cayo al suelo, esta parecía estar aun dormida.

-Oh! Gracias!….Supongo que queras una explicación para esto verdad?

-Si no te molesta.

Vulpes mientras subía a Chrysalis en el sofá le contaba a Lyra:

-Esta bien: Mi Verdadero nombre es Vulpes DarkTail, yo me encontré con esta maravillosa reina, luego de robar el libro de Celestia, huimos, pero yo tuve que hacer un "viaje" que tomaría como máximo 3 días, pero resulto que en este mundo el tiempo pasa mas rapido, y pues…Me tarde 1 año…

Lyra esta casi boquiabierta.

-En fin, Luego de eso, me encontré en esta casa, y con Chrysalis, a la cual le tuve que pedir disculpas, pero luego de hacer algunas "Cosas" ella quedo encima mio, y luego de eso tu viniste, y después de eso, te estoy contando esta historia…y luego-

-Ok ya esta bien déjalo hasta allí…Y por lo visto las cosas funcionaron?

A Vulpes se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas.

-Como que "Funcionaron bien"?

-Ya sabes…te llevas bien con ella verdad?

-Ehm…Pues si, si me llevo bien.

.-Yo diría mas que bien ehmm?

-Bu-bueno, no es momento de hablar de eso, ahora dime, de que me querías hablar?

Lyra puso cascos sobre la tierra y recordó lo que en realidad esta pasando.

-Vulpes, hay algo que tengo que decirte, puede que tu estés en peligro y-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Chrysalis dio un gran salto, tomando a Vulpes entre sus patas.

-Nadie le hará daño a Vulpes!

Lyra cayó al suelo por el gran susto.

Chrysalis estaba respirando muy rápido, y parecía un animal furioso.

-Oye Chrysalis…No pasa nada.

Chrysalis miro hacia todas partes, se dio cuenta que ya había despertado.

-Que…Que paso?

-Que Lyra aquí me iba a decir algo importante y tu saltaste como salmón a la boca del oso…En este caso fui yo la boca del oso.

Chrysalis se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Vulpes, y de que en el suelo se encontraba Lyra, casi muerta por el susto.

-Que…Que ah pasado?

-Bueno, yo te estaba diciendo las "cosas" y tu de repente te quedaste dormida encima de mi.

-Yo me quede dormida?

-Si…Bueno, eso te lo explico después, ahora, Lyra que es lo que querías decirnos?

Lyra todavía estaba en Shock al ver que la Reina Chrysalis estaba parada enfrente de ella.

-Lyra estas bien?

-Por que se habrá asustado?

-Si…"Por que?"

Vulpes miro de una manera sínica a Chrysalis.

-Que? Por mi? …Ah! Si por mi.

-Lo siento Lyra, supongo que te asustaste por Chrysalis…No te preocupes, ella ya no es tan mala, verdad?

-Bueno…Sigo siendo mala, pero mientras este Vulpes aquí, no te preocupes por mi.

-Que acaso yo te aliento a ser buena?

-Bueno…si un poco…Tu presencia me indica que me tengo que portar bien.

Vulpes se sorprendió, Chrysalis podía pasar de una actitud muy seria, a una muy infantil y adorable.

-Bueno ahora al punto, Lyra, que nos querías decir?

Lyra se levanto un tanto nerviosa y con preocupación les dijo.

-Mañana…Mañana vienen a buscarlos

Vulpes rápidamente cabio su actitud a la de seria.

-Buscarnos? Quienes?

-La Princesa Celestia, con las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía, y un gran Batallón.

Vulpes comenzó a pensar, y a buscar una solución para la situación dada.

-Tenemos que empacar las cosas, Chrysalis, tenemos que irnos de este lugar.

-Irnos! Por que?

A pesar de todo, Chyrsa

-Chrysalis no lo escuchaste, mañana en la mañana viene un completo batallón a buscarnos, eso es muy peligroso, incluso para mi.

Chrysalis tenia una actitud seria y muy valerosa.

-Lo siento Vulpes, pero ya estoy cansada de huir, Cuando nos encontramos en mi Reinado, tuvimos que huir de aquellos Guardias, en Canterlor tuvimos que huir de nuevo, Lo siento…Pero enserio que ya me canse de huir, además, Huir no es mi estilo.

Lyra vio con sorpresa a Chrysalis.

-Estás loca? Yo se que pudiste con la Princesa Celestia hace un año, pero ahora ella esta mas entrenada, tiene a las portadoras de la Harmonía, tiene a un batallón, y que tienes tu?

-Tengo algo mas especial que todo eso.

Vulpes al igual que Lyra no sabían de que hablaba Chrysalis.

-Y que eso especial que tienes? Pregunto Lyra

-A Vulpes.

Vulpes rápidamente vio hacia otras partes como preguntándose si en verdad era él.

-Si Vulpes, es contigo, yo te tengo a ti.

-Y yo en que se supone que ayudare?

-Eso te lo explicare cuando estemos asolas, ahora Vulpes, es hora de que tu tomes una decisión: O huyes como siempre, O te quedas conmigo y me ayudas a no seguir manchando el nombre de Reina Chrysalis.

-Con eso es…solo es reputación y honor?

-Bueno, esos también importan, pero desde que estoy contigo lo único que he hecho es huir, y sabes que? Huir ya no es mi estilo, quiero demostrar que Chrysalis en verdad puede ser una Reina, y que tiene el valor para enfrentarse a cosas como esta.

Vulpes pensó con claridad todo lo que le dijo a Chrysalis, este con una sonrisa dijo:

-Chrysalis, si esta es tu decisión yo no me opondré, es mas, la respeto…Si, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, después de todo, espero que esta no sea la ultima batalla.

-Jaja! Esta no será la ultima batalla, como te dije tengo un Haz bajo la manga.

-Espero que sepas lo que hagas.

-Lo se muy bien, ahora tu Lyra, mejor vete, esto posiblemente que las cosas se pongan agitadas para mañana.

-Si, espero que no les pasen nasa, al igual espero que no le hagan nada a los residentes de Ponyville.

-No te preocupes, tratare de causar el menor daño posible.

Dijo tranquilamente Vulpes.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero hare un intento.

Lyra ya estaba mas calmada.

-Ah por cierto, gracias.

Vulpes se le acerco, y le dio un gran abrazo.

-De…De nada, solo me estaba preocupando por ti…y…Chrysalis.

Vulpes se le acerco a al oreja y dijo.

-Por cierto, cuando todo termine, te recompensare.

-Con que?

-Con algo que te debería fascinar.

Chrysalis noto esto, y con reflejos un tanto celosos lo separo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya te puedes ir.

-Esta bien, hasta luego.

Lyra salió de la casa, un tanto feliz, sabiendo que había ayudado a un par de ponis, bueno, en este caso, a una Reina malvada y a un Zorro extraterrestre, pero aun asi, estaba preocupada, sabia que mañana se desataría una gran batalla…Pero ella no se lo perdería.

-Oye Chrysalis, y cual es tu "Carta bajo la manga" que según dices tu que tienes?

-No te preocupes, es algo suficientemente poderosa como para detenerlos a todos.

-Pero recuerda Chrysalis, no tenemos que matar a nadie, trataremos de resolver el conflicto pacíficamente.

-Y si se resisten?

-En eso entonces si tendremos que utilizar la fuerza.

-Bueno, me podrías seguir Vulpes?

Chrysalis continuo su paso hacia una habitación.

Cuando llego, en esta había una cama, y unas pocas decoraciones, en las cuales aparecía zorros pintados y otras cosas que se considerarían raras.

-Vaya! Lindo cuarto…Oh! Parece que en verdad me extrañaste.

Vulpes dijo esto al ver los cuadros artísticos.

Pero Chrysalis se sentó en la cama y llamo a Vulpes con su casco.

Vulpes se le sentó al lado, el estaba un tanto extrañado.

-Oye Vulpes…Te tengo algo que decir…como veras no estoy en mi máxima transformación…. tu me podrías ayudar?

-Por supuesto…Pero… pero de que forma te podría ayudar?

-Tu eres una de los pocos que sabe que me alimento de amor…así que…

-Dime.

-Puede que tu me ayudes con eso…Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Por supuesto…bueno en realidad no.

-Tu me podrías ayudar a llegar a mi máxima forma, pero lo que necesito es un poco…de…ya tu sabes… Entiendes?

-Creo que ahora si….Ahora si que no entiendo.

Chrysalis dio un gran Suspiro, no podía creer que un ser tan inteligente como Vulpes sea un tonto para captar cosas como lo que ella estaba insinuando.

-Te lo tendré que explicar de otra manera.

Chrysalis tomo a Vulpes con sus dos cascos y le dio un enorme beso, Vulpes estaba un tanto sorprendido (aunque ya lo habían hecho antes)

Él trato de separarse, quería decir algo, pero Chrysalis tomaba sus garras y las ponía sobre la cama, Ella se recostó encima de Él, y luego de este beso se separo por un momento.

-Chrysalis…Esto aunque lo parezca…no creo que este bien…Digo, tu me duplicas la edad.

-Y eso que importa.

Vulpes antes de poder decir algo Chrysalis le volvió a dar otro beso, dejando sin poder hablar.

Chrysalis lo seguía besando, de una manera un poco brusca, pero después de un rato Vulpes logro zafarse, este tomo a Chrysalis y la alejo un poco.

-Chrysalis, no sabia que eras así…Ahora…Dime, esto será solo besos?

-Ehmmm….Si…

-Si es así, entonces esta bien.

Vulpes la tomo, e hiso lo mismo que ella le hiso hace un momento, la tomo y la beso casi a la fuerza, pero de manera un tanto romántica, y al parecer a Chrysalis le gustaba.

Y estos dos parecía que no tenían intención de parar.

Ya en la mañana, en Ponyville, estaban un batallón, todos estos portaban armas y armaduras plateadas y amarillentas, al frente de estos estaba la Princesa Celestia hablando con las 6 ponis portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía.

Lyra por otro lado estaba viendo todo esto con un tanto de preocupación al igual que los otros residentes de Ponyville.

La Princesa para calmar el nerviosismo de los otros ponis, tuvo que hacer un clase de discurso de lo que estaba pasando.

-Escuchen todos, ayer recibí la importante noticia de que Chrysalis sigue viva.

Todos los ponis comenzaron a murmurar de manera un tanto preocupada.

-Pero no se preocupen, este es el día en el que todo esto acabe, yo misma iré a asegurarme de que Chrysalis ya no se un problema para todos.

Los ponis comenzaron a murmurar pero esta vez mas calmadamente.

-Comenzaremos ahora!

La Princesa Celestia comenzó a ir adelante, mientas que las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmoníaestaban a su lado, y su batallón iban atrás, todos estos se dirigían hacia la casa en donde se encontraban Chrysalis y Vulpes.

Y Hablando de esos dos tortolos, en esa casa, en el cuarto se encontraba Vulpes en una cama, este se estaba despertando, no recordaba muy bien lo que paso en la noche anterior, noto que a su lado se encontraba Chrysalis, pero noto algo diferente, sus patas estaban mas grandes, era igual como cuando se vieron por primera vez.

-Chrysalis?

-Buenos días dormilón…como dormiste? Yo dormí excelente… Y si…estoy en mi máxima forma…Gracias muchas gracias.

Chrysalis abrazo fuertemente a Vulpes, casi como alguien abrazaría a un oso de peluche.

-Ehm…De…de nada…Chrysalis, tu y yo que hicimos?

-No te hagas el tonto…estuviste excelente anoche.

Vulpes no entendía muy bien que había hecho.

-Chrysalis…No me digas que tu y yo…

-Hahehe, No seas tonto…solo fueron besos, pero me di un banquete con eso, y gracias a ti, ya estoy preparada para todo.

Chrysalis se levanto, y era como su forma original: muy alta, pero de esta emergía una especia de aura, esta era valerosa y muy inspiradora.

-Ven.

Chrysalis extendió su casco para que Vulpes saliera de la cama.

-Jeje, cortes y todo, has cambiado bastante.

Cuando Vulpes tomo el casco de Chrysalis, esta lo jalo bruscamente hacia ella, y de eso, tomo un gran beso, para luego separarse y dejar a Vulpes un tanto sonrojado y despeinado.

-Y…y eso que fue?

-Mi desayuno jeje.

-Sabes…en el futuro desearía que fueras mas sutil y cuidadosa.

-Esta bien.

Chrysalis se le acerco lentamente, y de un modo romántico, lo acerco a ella y de nuevo le dio otro beso. Luego de un momento, se separo.

-Así es mejor?

-Bueno…ehmm…Creo que…de la forma brusca es mejor.

- Hay que prepararnos, La Princesita y su "Gran Batallón" vendrán muy pronto.

-Creo que tu ya te preparaste lo suficiente, verdad?

-Ehm…Si, después de todo, eres una fuente de energía inagotable para mi.

Vulpes no sabía si tomar esto como un cumplido o un insulto.

-Chrysalis, iré a hacer una llamada importante, tu ve preparándote.

-No quieres que te acompañe?

-No por favor, espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Vulpes salió rápidamente de la casa, al lado de esta, estaba la caja rectangular oscura de donde el vino anteriormente, él entro en ella, para después de un momento salir con unos lentes, estos parecían de científico, y junto a los lentes, venia un pequeño chip, el cual Vulpes introdujo en su gran oreja.

-Listo.

Vulpes podía sentir como se aproximaban aquel ejercito, y rápidamente llamo a Chrysalis.

-Chrysalis! Ven!

Chrysalis rápidamente salió de la casa, pero tenia algo diferente, parecía mas poderosa e inspiradora.

-Lindos lentes, te quedan bien con los colores de tus ojos.

-Gracias…Lo que te iba a decir: ya se aproximan.

Vulpes extendió su pata, señalando aquella dirección que provenía de Ponyville.

-Si…lo puedo sentir.

-Muy bien, déjame hacer la llamada.

-Llamada? A quien?

-A la ley.

-Ley? No se supone que Celestia es la Ley?

-Ella será la Ley de este Reinado…Pero no la Ley del Universo.

-Y para que llamaras a la "Ley" que acaso paso algo malo?

-Si, Celestia no puede atentar contra una Alianza establecida por un Señor del Tiempo, y aparte tiene otras multas…Tratare de hacer un trato con Celestia, la libertad de sus sanciones por… Por cualquier otra cosa.

-Es decir que ella ha roto la Ley?

-Si, y sacare ventaja de eso.

Vulpes se aparto un poco, y comenzó a tocar el Chip que tenia en la oreja.

-Vamos…Vamos….Ya falta poco….Muy bien… Estación estatal de los Atraxis, tengo su señal?

Vulpes espero un rato para ver si había alguna respuesta.

-Si? Muy bien…Quiero informar hacer de una MRL, se encuentra en el mismo sector que estoy yo, envíen algún Juez, y aquí resolveremos lo demás.

Vulpes espero otro rato, parecía que le estaban esperando la respuesta.

-Si, es urgente, envíenlo lo mas rápido posible….…..Ok

Chrysalis miraba extrañada a Vulpes.

-Esos Atraxis…Siempre tan comicos.

-Atraxis? MRL? Que demonios son esas cosas?

-Los Atraxis son la ley máxima en todo el universo, debido a ellos es que se resuelven muchos problemas intergalácticos…

-Y MRL?

-Múltiple Rompedor(a) de Leyes.

-Y dime, cuantas leyes ha roto Celestia?

-Te lo diré después.

Vulpes y Chrysalis vieron hacia donde venia Celestia, y en efecto, esta ya estaba muy cerca, ellos podían hacer contacto visual con ella, las portadoras, y los soldados.

-Chrysalis, si las cosas resultan feas, y es lo más probable que pase, seré yo el que ataque, está bien?

-Pero

-Sin "Peros" tu atacaras solo en caso de emergencia. Recuerda, el objetivo es tratar de ganar tiempo para que el Juez Atraxiano venga, luego de eso, todo será mas fácil.

-Vulpes, estas segura de que puedes con todos? Míralos.

Se podía ver que los soldados portaban Armas, esto quería decir que estaban listos para pelear.

-Chrysalis, yo soy Vulpes, no dejare que un tonto ejercito me detenga.

Celestia se detuvo, estaban a unos 20 metros de distancia, todos estaban callados, hasta que Celestia comenzó a ir hacia donde estaban Vulpes y Chrysalis.

A Chrysalis se le formo un pequeña sonrisa, tal vez por la emoción.

Celestia se les acerco lo suficiente, y esta dijo de manera muy Autoritaria:

-Reina Chrysalis y Su secuas-

-Aliando si no te importa…Aliado Vulpes.

-(Aclarando la garganta) Reina Chrysalis y Su Aliado Vulpes, están detenidos, Chrysalis por atentado contra Cantelot y Su aliado, por cooperar con ella. Ahora, o se entregan pacíficamente, o tendremos que utilizar la fuerza.

Chrysalis comenzó a reír un tanto burlescamente.

Mientras que Vulpes muy tranquilo decía:

-Muy Bonito el discurso sobre la justicia, me encanta la parte en la que usted cree que tiene la razón…Ahora Celestia, la Ley en este momento esta de mi lado, pero como en esto momentos no estoy en posición de negociar, lamento tener que decir…Que nos resistiremos.

-Si esa es su Respuesta, esta bien.

Celestia dio la vuelta, y comenzó a ir hacia donde estaban sus tropas, esta estaba un tanto nerviosa.

-Hey Celestia…Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que me hable un poco sobre la Pandorica.

Celestia se detuvo bruscamente, solo bajo la vista, y luego de un momento siguió adelante.

-Pandorica? Que es eso? Pregunto Chrysalis.

-No lo se muy bien, por eso quiero que ella me explique.

Rápidamente comenzaron a correr los soldados hacia donde estaban.

-Chrysalis mantente alejada un poco si?

Vulpes también corrió hacia donde estaban los soldados.

Pero mientras corría, este dejaba un residuo de aura muy oscura.

Cuando iba a impactar con el primer soldado, este lo tomo con su enorme cola, y lo lanzo hacia atrás.

Otro intento clavarle su espada, pero Vulpes desaparecía y reaparecía tan rápido, que esto se hacia casi imposible atinarle.

-Que pasa? Se están cansando?

Vulpes seguía con sus teletranportaciones, todos los soldados se mareaban con esto.

Hasta que Vulpes aparecía donde estaba Chrysalis, mientras que los soldados estaban casi como loco buscando en medio de aquel gran motin.

-Oye Chrysalis, alguna vez has visto Electro-Rapidez?

-No, que es eso?

-Te lo voy a Mostrar.

Vulpes de un parpadear estaba en medio de aquel motín. Y de un grito llamo la atención de todos.

Los soldados se reagruparon, para volver hacer un ataque.

Pero Vulpes rápidamente se movió hacia un lado de estos, dejando una ráfaga de electricidad atrás de el, y luego hiso en forma de círculos, dejando a los soldados en medio de todo esto, lo hacia tan rápido que parecía que se iba a formar un tornado pero de electricidad.

Luego de un momento, Vulpes se detuvo, dejando a todos los soldados de un color oscuro debido a las quemadas por los rayos.

-Y Hay se fue todo el batallón, eso fue fácil.

-Eso es Vulpes!

Vulpes volteo, y vio a Chrysalis que le estaba echando porras, Vulpes solo le devolvió un saludo, pero antes de poderse darse cuenta un Enorme rayo de colores de arcoíris, Este paso a su lado, provenía de las portadoras de la Harmonía, y este se dirigiéndose hacían donde esta Chrysalis.

Pero antes del Impacto, Vulpes cerro sus ojos, el tiempo se iba deteniendo poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto de estar detenido completamente, Vulpes se acerco hacia donde estaba Chrysalis, esta la única cara que tenia era de sorpresa al ver que aquel rayo se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Pero Vulpes, se coloco frente a ella, de espalda hacia el rayo que venia, Vulpes parpadeo un par de veces, y el tiempo comenzó a Fluir con normalidad.

Chrysalis no entendía por que Vulpes estaba parado frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Vulpes rápidamente dijo:

-Perdóname por esto.

El Rayo de Arcoíris Golpeo fuertemente la Espalda de Vulpes.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!

Vulpes quedo parado, hasta que la ultima energía de este rayo se agotaran, para luego caer de manera brusca al suelo.

El dolor fue tan grande, que dejo a Vulpes inconsciente y casi sin respirar.

Chrysalis vio esto, no lo podía creer, su "Aliado" en verdad pudo haber muerto? Esta se le acerco a su cuerpo yacente en el suelo, le toco su cuello, y noto que no tenia respiración.

-Esto…Esto no puede…No puede estar pasando…

Chrysalis quedo sentada enfrente de Vulpes.

-Por qué? Por que no dejaste que me diera a mi!

Pero del cuerpo de Vulpes no venia ninguna señal de vida.

-No puedes morir…yo te quiero…Sin ti…para que debería seguir con mi vida?

Las Portadoras de los Elementos y la Princesa se reunieron, estas estaban hablando.

-Chicas, esta es nuestra oportunidad de darle a Chrysalis.

-Pero Princesa, que pasa si no le atinamos otra ves?

Pregunto preocupada Twilight.

-Porque ahora utilizaran muy fuerza también.

Todas se reunieron, incluso la Princesa, estas comenzaron a Brillar, estaban recargando otro rayo, solo que esta ves seria mas mortal, debido a que Celestia pondrá su poder.

-Vulpes…..dijiste que solo en caso de emergencia tendría que yo entrar en acción, pero por que no entre antes?...Debí de ayudarte, pero me quede aquí como un inútil…Pero no te preocupes Vulpes…Ahora tendré que seguir yo.

Chrysalis estaba casi que lloraba, lo único que hiso fue acercase, y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Yo te vengare Vulpes.

Chrsyalis comenzaba a ganar poder, las rocas y piedras a su alrededor comenzaron a levantarse, el tiempo estaba cambiando, parecía que Chrysalis en verdad contenía contenía un gran poder.

Pero ella permanecía con la mirada abajo, viendo a Vulpes.

Una Lagrima cayo de su mejilla, cayéndole en la cara de Vulpes.

-Yo…Yo…Te Vengare Vulpes.

La voz de Chrysalis estaba cambiando, la tenia mas profunda y gruesa.

Cuando ella se paro, noto a aquellas ponis y a la Princesa.

-Todo esto es por su culpa…Pagaran por esto!

Una enorme aura Verde comenzó a darle la vuelta a Chrysalis, esta comenzó a donarse un tanto Azul, Sus ojos ya no tenían pupila, los tenia de color verde puro, y ya nisiquiera parecía Chrysalis.

Perecía que estaba evolucionando o algo parecido.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuente, otro rayo mas grande salió disparada de la Princesa, esta parecía muy potente, y se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaba Chrysalis.

Ella no hiso nada, solo se quedo parada allí.

Cuando el rayo impacto con Chrysalis, hubo mucho polvo levantado, casi una cortina de polvo.

-Le Dimos!

Dijo con emoción Twilight.

Luego de un rato, esta cortina de polvo se disperso, lo único que se pudo ver fue el contorno de aquella una poni, pero cuando todo se disperso.

Chrysalis ya no era la misma, todos los huecos que ella tenia en su cuerpo, habían desaparecido, su cabello era mas largo, y sus alas habían crecido enormemente, parecía que en su interior había desatado un enorme poder.

-Ustedes…Saborearan….El Silencio.

Chrysalis dijo esto de forma muy tenebrosa, y por su mirada, parecía que tenia en cuenta destruir a todos.

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

Chrysalis esta mas que enojada, y parece que con su poder planea destruir a toda Equestria, haciéndola caer en un terrible silencio, pero gracias a Vulpes quien logra despertar, detiene a Chrysalis, y después de eso, El Juez Atraxiano llega, y Vulpes aprovecha esto para hacer un trato con Celestia.

* * *

_Se les agradece si dejan Reviews y sus Criticas_

_Y no se preocupen, todo lo que esta pasando le daré una explicación lógica, como por que Chrysalis esta con Vulpes, cuando ella no debería sentir amor, o las cosas como los Atraxis, Todo esto le daré una explicación en los siguientes capítulos._

_PD: Lamento haber hecho este capitulo tan corto, para la próxima tratare de aumentarlo ^_^ ._


	5. El Acuerdo

_Gracias otra vez a los pocos que se dan la molestia de leer este fanfic, sin sus reviews nada de esto seria posible, y se les agradece si dejaran mas._

_DECLARACION!: Chicos y Chicas…Bronys y Pegasisters…quiero decirles que falta poco para que este fanfic se convierta en un Crossover Oficial de Doctor Who, si ya de por si este capitulo tiene complemento y partes de este._

_Principalmente quiero disculparme…este fanfic ya no será romántico…y me refiero a esas partes "De escenas subidas", ya que me quiero concentrar principalmente en el genero de Aventura/Misterio/Confort y en algunas partes Amistad/Romance…_

_Digo esto, porque los fanfic de OC (Original __Character__) no tienen buena critica en cuanto al romance con los personajes. Por eso, será mas aventura y misterio, como la mismísima serie Doctor Who._

_Así que no esperen mucho de "Escenas elevadas" solo si acaso, uno que otra indirecta, acciones cariñosas, piropos, y puede que en algunas ocasiones: Besos._

_Sin mas que decir, aquí comienza el 5to capitulo._

* * *

Pequeño video para que puedan entender mejor e imaginar:

(Google)

www. /watch?v=arAjbSkKF-Q

Los atraxis._  
_

* * *

**Spoilers:**

Chrysalis segada por la ira, tratara de destruir todo lo que vea a su paso, pero gracias a Vulpes, detiene a Chrysalis, y luego de eso, el Juez Atraxiano viene, Vulpes acusa a la Princesa Celestia de romper algunas leyes establecidas por los Atraxis, pero luego de un acuerdo con Celestia, Vulpes le dice al Juez Atraxiano que no quiere que Celestia o su Reinado reciban sanciones.

La guerra nunca resuelve nada, pero la paz resuelve o al menos retrasa la guerra.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 5**

**El Acuerdo.**

Chrysalis había cambiado completamente, su color ya no era el mismo, era un tono azulado, y sus ojos no tenían pupilas, solo se veían un poco de color verde, y vacio.

-Ustedes…probaran…El Silencio…ahgggggg!…

Chrysalis decía esto de manera muy tenebrosa y horrible, Celestia y las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía estaban aterradas, pero Celestia se puso delante de ellas para protegerlas.

-Ahora…tu…serás…la que pierda…algo…querido…h..ah..

Del cuerno de Chrysalis comenzó a emerger una luz muy brillosa, pero esta luz después de un momento, cambio su color a uno mas oscuro, haciendo que se formara una pequeña pelota de energía negra, de esta comenzaron a emerger unos pequeños lazos de igual color, comenzaron a levitar por todos lados.

-Verán…lo que es…verdaderamente…el miedo…de no…existir…

Estos lazos de energía comenzaron a rodear la pelota de energía negra que tenia Chyrsalis en su cuerno.

De pronto, esta pelota se elevo, unido con un pequeño lazo en el cuerno de Chyrsalis, comenzó a crecer un tanto despacio.

Chrysalis apunto con su cuerno a Celestia y a las Portadoras.

-Princesa, por que no utilizamos otra vez el rayo de la harmonía?

Pero la Princesa estaba aterrada, esta ni siquiera escucho a Twilight.

Chrysalis esta preparando para disparar aquella energía, los guardias que estaban en el suelo vieron esto, y como pudieron se levantaron, y con poca fuerza se pusieron delante de Celestia.

-Princesa, si no pudimos con aquel zorro, al menos déjenos irnos sabiendo que protegimos a nuestra Princesa.

-Después de todo… estamos aquí para… protegerla.

Dijeron los guardias, que eran unos pocos que estaban delante de Celestia.

-No! Ese poder es tan grande, que acabaría con todos nosotros.

Dijo alarmada Celestia.

-No importa, juramos defender a la Princesa no importa lo que pase.

Los guardias hicieron como una barrera de ponis delante de la Princesa.

De pronto, no muy lejos, venia un poni con armadura plateada y amarrilla, no era un soldado o guardián, era el Capitán de aquella tropa.

Este al ver todo lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba la Princesa y los demás.

-Que les paso a mis soldados? Y por que están tan aterrados?

La Princesa solo señalo con su pesuña a aquella Reina, que estaba preparando para disparar.

-Ella?! Tratare de detenerla.

El salió cabalgando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Chrysalis.

-NO!

Dijeron todos los que estaban atrás.

Este al llegar, trato de detenerla, comenzó a golpearla con su espada, pero parecía que Chrysalis tenía una armadura invisible, porque esto no resultaba efecto, ni siquiera un pequeño rasguño.

-No intentes…detenerme…es inútil…

-No dejare que lastimes a mi Princesa!

El capitán se coloco delante de ella, y trato de cortar aquella pelota de energía oscura, parecía que resultaba, aunque la espada traspasaba la pelota de energía, esta se comenzaba a dispersar.

Chrysalis no noto cuando esto paso, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya aquella pelota de energía había desaparecido.

-Oigan, pueden dejar eso, parece que ya el capitán nos salvo.

Los guardias cayeron exhausto al suelo.

-Perdónenos Princesa.

-No se preocupen, ahora descansen.

Al Capitán se le formo una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Pensé que eras mas difícil de ven-

Pero antes de terminar la frase, Chrysalis dio un giro, golpeándolo con sus alas, este salió arrastrado por el suelo, termino unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Por que…interfieres…quieres…que te llegue…la muerte…a ti…primero…?

Chrysalis se le acerco, el capitán seguía en el suelo, estaba bastante adolorido por esa caída.

-Esta bien…hare…que tu muerte…llegue primero…

Chrysalis con su pesuña, agarro al capitán por su armadura, esta lo levanto con una sola pata, y lo apunto con su cuerno.

-sabes…(jadeo) no me importa lo que hagas…(jadeo) conmigo…si llegas a tocar…a la princesa-

-Que harán?...ustedes me quitaron…a Vulpes…yo les quitare…todo…

El cuerno de Chrysalis comenzó a Brillar, esta vez, era para matar al capitán.

Luego de un momento, Chrysalis estaba lista para terminarlo, pero antes de disparar, escucho algo que pensó que ya se había ido.

-Chrysalis…por favor…no lo hagas…tu no eres así…

Chrysalis volteo su cabeza, y no podía creerlo, era Vulpes, estaba bien, o al menos vivo.

Rápidamente Chrysalis se destransformó, y soltó bruscamente al capitán, ella volvió en su forma original, le volvieron a aparecer sus huecos, y su color se volvió el mismo…era la Chrysalis normal.

-Vulpes! Estas vivo!

Chrysalis corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Vulpes.

-Pero…pero pensé que habías muerto.

-Estoy bien… no te preocu-

Pero antes de terminar, Chrysalis abrazo exageradamente a Vulpes, casi lo hace ahogar.

-Chrysalis…creo…que esta bien… así…me vas a asfixiar.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad pensé que habías muerto.

-Bueno, supongo que sigo vivo…ahora Chrysalis…sabes lo que ibas a hacer?

-Que cosa?

-Que por poco destruyes todo este mundo.

-Yo? Pero si solo quería destruir a Celestia.

-Incluso eso…sabes muy bien que no me agrada la violencia, y menos que alguien le quite la vida a otro…además, estabas en una especie de transformación…Chrysalis, algo te esta pasando.

-Lo se, yo en algunas ocasiones me siento rara.

-Además no estas actuando de manera…bueno…desde que te conocí, eras un tanto…bueno…no te quiero ofender, pero eras mas odiosa.

-Odiosa? Y que ahora no soy odiosa?

-No, eres diferente…puede que una de tus líneas de tiempo se te hallan dañado.

-Líneas de tiempo?

-Si, cuando esto termine puede que te ayude con eso…

-Ahora déjame ayudarte.

Chrysalis levanto a Vulpes, pero Él no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo, así que necesita a Chrysalis para que lo ayudara a mantenerse parado.

-Ahora, creo que hay que esperar a el-

Pero antes de poder darse cuenta, algo se estaba aproximando en el cielo, a lo lejos del cielo se podía ver como un enorme ojo, este tenia en su alrededor unas enormes pullas azueles, parecidas al hielo, dándole la vuelta en su mismo eje, e impulsadas por la electricidad.

-Vulpes…que es eso?

-Eso, Chrysalis…es un Juez de Atraxi…y justo a tiempo.

Celestia y las portadoras de la Harmonía estaban atónitas por esto.

-Princesa que es eso? Pregunto Twilight.

-Eso…es algo que yo pensé nunca iba a ver.

Este Atraxi o Juez se detuvo encima de todos, era bastante grande.

-Oye! Por aquí!

El ojo volteo hacia donde estaba Vulpes con Chrysalis.

-Si! Aquí! Yo fui el que te mando a llamar!

Esta nave, se coloco encima de Vulpes, y el enorme ojo bajo y se coloco delante de El.

-Chrysalis, mejor hazte a un lado.

-Esta bien.

Chrysalis se apartó de él, y Vulpes difícilmente se mantuvo de pie.

El ojo saco de su parpado una luz azulada, y esta analizo todo el cuerpo de Vulpes.

-TU NO ERES DE ESTE PLANETA.

-No…pero es bastante lindo verdad?

-POR QUE ESTAS AQUI?

-Principalmente, un objetivo un tanto ambicioso, pero supongo que ahora tengo otro objetivo que cumplir.

Vulpes voltio, y le devolvió una sonrisa a Chrysalis, esta estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando, que no pudo ver la indirecta de Vulpes.

-CUAL ES LA MRL?

-Es ella.

Vulpes señalo a la Princesa Celestia, que estaba un tanto aterrada por esto.

El ojo gigante voltio hacia donde estaba Celestia y las Portadoras, Vulpes camino hacia donde ella estaba, el Atraxi hiso lo mismo.

Pero Celestia no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a sus súbditos, y menos a las portadoras de la harmonía.

-Todas, aléjense, el me quiere solo a mi.

-Pero Princesa-

-Sin peros, aléjense por favor.

Todas se apartaron de la Princesa, y por sus caras, se deducía que también estaban un tanto aterradas.

Vulpes y el ojo gigante ya habían llegando a donde ella estaba.

-Ella es.

El ojo gigante comenzó a analizar a Celestia

-CUALES SON SUS DELITOS?

-Yo se lo diré: Sección 2, pagina 15, código de las sombras: Las posesión de un Señor del tiempo, son sumamente peligrosa, se tiene que dar un ser de mucho cuidado, o devolver al mismo Señor del Tiempo…si estos caen en manos equivocadas, puede que resulte un desastre.

-QUE OBEJETO ESTA O ESTABA EN SU POSECION?

-Un Libro del Tiempo…Escrito por el mismísimo Doctor.

-Espera un momento! Ese libro tu me lo robaste!

-SI! Pero eso fue porque no te pertenecía, solo porque te encuentres algo no signifique que sea tuyo.

-CRIMEN DE NIVEL 4, BUSCANDO SANCION ADECUADA…

-Sanción?

-Si, Sanción.

-SANCION RECOMENDADA, INCINERACIÓN DEL PLANETA.

-Incineración?

-Vaya! Parece que en verdad es un gran delito lo que hiciste.

-TODO DEPENDE DE LA DECISION FINAL DEL INFORMADOR.

-Primero déjeme hablar con la Princesa.

-DECISIÓN CONCEBIDA, MAXIMO: 5 MINUTOS.

-Princesa Celestia, se que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero yo no quiero que nada le pase a este planeta, y menos a ustedes…Ahora, que tal si hacemos un Acuerdo?

-Que…pero que clase de Acuerdo?

-Usted deja de Perseguir a la Reina Chrysalis…y por supuesto a mi, y nada le pase a este planeta…ni a sus súbditos.

-Pero…Pero para que? Si dejamos de perseguir a Chrysalis, ella tendrá la oportunidad de destruirlo todo y-

-No! Ella ya no es así, ella a cambiado, se lo prometo, además…yo estoy planeando llevármela.

-Llevártela? Que acaso estas loco? Ella es mala, ella lo quiere todo, es como parasprite, aunque tenga algo, va aquere mas, yo pelee con ella, y te lo digo, es mala.

Vulpes se le acerco a Celestia, y le puso sus patas en el hombro de esta.

-Oye…ella podrá hacer así con ustedes, pero conmigo es diferente…Ahora, que dices?

La Princesa bajo la mirada y comenzó a pensar: era obvio que no iba a dejar que le hicieran algo a sus súbditos, pero enserio que estaba difícil la decisión, ya que ella misma sabia que Chrysalis era mala, y que en cualquier momento ella buscaría la oportunidad para atacar.

Luego de un momento de pensar, el Juez de Atraxi rompió el silencio.

-TIEMPO EXPIRADO, NECESITO SU DECESION.

-Ahora Celestia, cual es tu respuesta?

-Esta….esta…esta bien, acepto el acuerdo.

-Esta bien, ya no quiero que sancionen este mundo.

-DECISION ACCEPTADA.

-Antes de que te vallas…necesito saber…Este planeta representa una amenaza para los Atraxis?

Del ojo gigante apareció un holograma, de este comenzaron verse varios lugares de Equestria, sus habitantes, su Historia, sus enemigos, como Nightmare Moon, a Discord, a varias bestias como hydras, quimeras, dragones, y mucho mas…Luego de un momento de analizar todo eso, el Atraxi respondió:

-NO.

-Ok…este planeta, tiene algún puesto importante en el Futuro, o con alguna otra civilización?

De este volvió a aparecer un holograma, y en este se veía a varios ponis, estos estaban armados, con armas de pólvora, y otros con armas laser, y se podía ver algunas guerras, pero no entre ponis, sino contra otros tipos de seres, estos eran casi unos monstros, y algunos parecían Robots.

-SI.

-Muy bien, ultima: este planeta necesita protección?

Volvio a aparecer un holograma, de este se vieron varias cosas del futuro: guerras, soldados, muerte, seres, gobernantes, reyes, comandantes, armas, entre muchas otras cosas mas.

-Por que déjenme decirles una cosa, yo se que ustedes no son los únicos que han venido aquí, y se que hay otro Ser, el Ser mas temible, y peligrosa de todos los universos, el cuales protege tanto a los planetas como protegería a su misma raza…La Pregunta es: donde esta el?

En el holograma se vio a un hombre, este vestía de traje y un corbatín, y se podían ver varias imágenes de el en varios lugares, hasta que finalizo con una imagen de un mundo diferente, en este se vio unas enormes rocas apiladas, y debajo del suelo que había en ellas, se vio un enorme bloque en forma de caja, en sus paredes habían figuras y líneas.

Vulpes camino hacia donde estaba el holograma, y cuando este lo toco, se desapareció.

-Mi nombre ahora es Vulpes…..El Doctor Vulpes…y si…yo también soy Lord Time…básicamente…corre.

Rápidamente el ojo volvió hacia donde estaba las pullas giratorias, este al incorporarse en estas, se elevo hacia los cielos y desapareció al irse al espacio.

-Muy bien Princesa… ya tenemos un acuerdo, y le aseguro de que hare que Chrysalis haga lo menor de problemas posibles.

-Vulpes eh?...bueno Vulpes, te deseo suerte con eso…

-Por cierto Princesa…Celestia, será que tu podrías guardar esto como un secreto? Todo lo que paso el día de hoy: esta pequeña batalla, el Atraxi…

-Vulpes…aunque lo diga, no creo que nadie me lo crea… a excepción claro de ellas.

Celestia señalo con su mirada a las portadoras de la Harmonía.

-Por cierto, no me he presentado con tus…..guerreras?

-Son Portadoras.

-Portadoras? Ellas fueron las que me lanzaron a volar por los aires con ese rayo de colores de arcoíris?

-Si…por cierto, disculpa por eso.

-No te preocupes…yo soy muy resistente.

Vulpes se les acerco a las Portadoras, estas estaban un tanto sorprendidas por la forma de este Ser.

-Mucho gusto a todas, mi nombre es Vulpes Darktail, lamento haberles causando problemas, y también lamento todo lo que a hecho Chrysalis

-Espera un momento…ahora estamos en paz contigo y con ella?

Pregunto Twilight un tanto confundida.

-Paz? Bueno supongo que si, ahora, me vendría bien un poco de información de ustedes.

Twilight se había quedado pensando un rato, esta luego de entender bien lo que Vulpes dijo, comenzó ella primero.

-Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y soy una estudiante de la Amistad.

-Amistad, que bien, posiblemente tu mejores este mundo en un futuro.

-El mio es Applejack, mucho gusto señor Vulpes.

Appleajack se le acerco y le dio un apretón de pesuñas o bueno, en este caso seria de pesuña a garra… a pesar de todo, Appleajack seguía tranquila.

-Había escuchado de usted, pero jamás pensé que fuera de verdad.

-Alguien te hablo de mi?

-Por supuesto! Fue Lyra, pensé que a esa poni se le había soltado una manzana del árbol, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Fue Lyra verdad, jeje.

Pinkie pie salto rápidamente enfrente de él.

-Mucho gusto señor! Waooh! Enserio eres raro, mira tu pelo! No! Mira tu cola! Es la mas grande que alla visto! Que tipo de cosas comes? Woooho! Sabes que seria genial! Hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida! Será genial! Habrá comida, habrán ponis, habrán-

Antes de que Pinkie pie siguiera hablando imperativamente, Appleajack le puso una pesuña en su boca para callarla.

-Discúlpela señor, ella es un tanto…

-Alocada?

-…Esa seria la palabra.

-Yo soy Ranibow Dash!

Rainbow comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de Vulpes.

-La mejor y mas atlética poni en todo Equestria.

-Si…eso se nota.

Vulpes dijo esto de manera un tanto irónica y burlesca.

-No me crees? Te puede enseñar como rompo la barrera del sonido con mi velocidad.

-Velocidad? Yo con mi Tardox, viajo 10 veces mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

-Si, y tu quieres que yo crea eso?

-Bueno, solo decía.

-Y yo soy Rarity la Unicornio.

-Rarity? Lindo nombre.

-Oye Fluthershy, no te vas a presentar?

Dijo Twilight, pero Fluthershy estaba detrás de Applejack, parecía un tanto tímida.

-Que paso Fluthershy? Se que es un tanto raro, pero tampoco es para ser tan tímida.

Fluthershy fue saliendo lentamente.

-Oye, no actúes así, me haces sentir como si fuera algún tipo de criatura extraña…bueno, supongo que eso es lo que soy.

-Dis-Disculpa, es solo que- que no acostumbro a hablar con…

-Criaturas raras?

-B-bueno…no exactamente…mi nombre es Fluthershy y yo me encargo de cuidar a los animales.

-Por cierto! Yo soy la que hace que el clima se regule!

Dijo de manera soberbia Rainbow Dash.

-Cuidar a los animales? Regulación del clima? Waoh! Este lugar cada vez mas me sorprende!

-Por cierto Vulpes…te quedaras con el Libro? Pregunto Celestia.

-No lo creo, mejor se lo doy a alguien de mayor cuidado y mayor conocimiento.

-Ehm…esa seria Twilight no?

-Lo siento.

Vulpes se le acerco al oído de Celestia.

-Se que ella se ve que tiene muchos conocimiento, y que le gusta estudiar, pero a ella no será.

-Y a quien se supone que se lo dará?

Vulpes vio hacia donde esta unos arboles verdes.

-Oye Lyra!, puedes dejar de esconderte, ven aquí.

La Princesa y las Portadoras estaban un tanto con fundidas.

De aquellos arboles salió Lyra, esta al igual que la Princesa y las Portadoras, estaba sorprendida.

-Pero, como supiste que yo estaba aquí?

-Lyra, yo no tengo estas enormes orejas por nada, sabes?

Lyra comenzó a caminar hacia donde esta Vulpes.

-Disculpe por esta interrupción Princesa.

Lyra se inclino ante la princesa.

-No te preocupes.

-Hey Lyra, quiero que tu te quedes con el Libro del Tiempo.

Lyra quedo con una cara muy sorprendida.

-Que yo que?

-Si, tu, eres una poni…uhmm, extraña…la candidata perfecta para esto…me recuerdas cuando yo era joven.

-Pero tu pareces joven.

-Joven? Bueno, gracias por ese cumplido, pero no, tengo mas años de lo que aparento.

-Cuantos?

-Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea revelar mi edad en este momento, puede que después…Ahora Lyra, tu quieres este Libro?

-Emmh…no lo se, escuche lo que le dijiste a ese…Atraxi, tu le dijiste que era un peligroso libro.

-Si, pero si esta en manos equivocadas, si esta en buenas manos como las tuyas, no será un peligro para nadie.

-Igual, puede que sea mucho para mi…

-Te dije que ese libro tiene bastantes cosas…misteriosas y extrañas.

Vulpes decía esto como para tentarla.

-Misteriosas y extrañas?

-Sip…y también dice bastante acerca de alienígenas y otros tipos de seres.

-Es una gran tentación…..Esta bien!

-Si lo tomaras?

-Si!

-Muy bien, ahora Princesa, usted y sus Portadoras, deberían devolverse a su hogar, necesitan descansar de todo lo que paso el día de hoy, si necesitan ayuda con los soldados desmayados yo-

-No te preocupes, yo los mando a la enfermería.

El cuerno de Celestia comenzó a Brillar, y los soldados y el capitán que yacen en el suelo, comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Eso si es eficiencia, ahora, Lyra, mas ahora me acompañaras para que te de el libro, por ahora necesito demostrarte princesa, que Chrysalis a cambiado.

Chrysalis estaba a lo lejos, tenia la cara abajo, era claro que todavía estaba resentida por lo que había pasado hace un año.

-Chrysalis…Por favor, ven aquí.

Chrysalis comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban todos, esta mantenía la cara abajo.

Las Portadoras y Lyra estaban un tanto asustadas, aquella reina que casi logra apoderarse de Equestria, estaba yendo hacia donde ellas estaban.

Cuando llego, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se quedo allí. Vulpes para no tener que soportar un silencio incomodo, tuvo que hablar el primero.

-Ahora, Ustedes dos, no hay algo que quieran decirse mutuamente?

Chrysalis levanto un tanto la mirada, y miro a Celestia.

-Yo, yo quiero decir…bueno…Vulpes, tradúceme.

De Vulpes salió un enorme suspiro, y de Celestia, una cara de confusión.

-Vera Princesa, lo que Chrysalis intenta decir, es que lamenta lo que a pasado, y que ahora en adelante intentara vivir en paz con los de su tierra…Verdad Chrysalis?

Chrysalis asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo…yo también, Chrysalis, se que hace un año paso lo que paso, pero enserio, ya no quiero mas, quiero que estemos en paz.

-Esta…esta bien…aunque supongo que ya no tendré algo con que divertirme.

-Quieres decir que hiciste todo lo que hiciste solo por diversión? Pregunto con cierto tono de ira Celestia.

-No, también fue por el poder…pero si, fue por diversión.

-Pero-

-Pero eso se podrá resolver cuando vengas conmigo, te prometo que te divertirás todo lo que quieras, pero ahora solo quiero que estés en paz con esta Princesa y su reinado.

-Bueno, supongo que si.

-Muy bien, entonces…

Vulpes con una sonrisa tomo con cada pata delantera el lomo de Celestia y Chrysalis.

-Ahora que tal un abrazo feliz?

Celestia y Chrysalis miraron seriamente a Vulpes.

-Ehm…jeje…supongo que todavía no se pueden dar el abrazo…verdad?

-NO! Dijeron al unísono Chrysalis y Celestia.

-Entonces…al menos ahora si estamos en paz?

-Supongo. Otra vez dijeron al unísono las dos.

-Eso es motivador.

Vulpes se separo de las dos.

-Muy bien Princesa, ahora que todo esto termino, todo vuelve a la normalidad?

-Eso espero…no todos los días vez a una Antigua Reina, a un Zorro, y a un Atraxi.

-Es bueno ver que no a perdido sentido del humor…ahora, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, con las aquí presente Lyra y Chrysalis… usted también debería atender a su Imperio.

-Eso hare, por cierto, que quieres que les diga a mis súbditos para guardar este secreto?

-Simplemente diles que yo no era malo, y que Chrysalis ya no representara un peligro para nadie.

-Eso hare…Vengan mis ponis, tenemos que volver a Ponyville.

La Princesa Celestia y las Portadoras ya se estaban preparando para irse, las Portadoras se adelantaron, mientras que Celestia tenia que decirle algo a Vulpes.

-Vulpes…eres un ser muy inteligente, ahora…cuando tengas tiempo, pasa por mi cantillo en Canterlot, allí te podre hablar sobre la Pandorica.

-Pero…pero pensé que usted no lo sabia.

-Espera un momento! Si tu no sabias eso, por que cuando estábamos por comenzar la batalla, tu me dijiste "Cuando todo termine, quisiera que me hablara sobre la Pandorica"

-Estaba tratando de adivinar…y ciertamente parece que en verdad funciono.

-Adivinar? Que tácticas tan raras tienes.

Celestia se le acerco a la oreja y le dijo:

-Y mas que todo, no se que haces con Chrysalis…tu podrías haber venido a mi, yo te hubiera dado un puesto especial en mis guardias.

-Princesa Celestia, como usted misma lo dijo, yo tengo tácticas raras, las cuales solo yo se como usar, Chrysalis ella es como una…te lo podría minimizar como: "Acompañante"

-Acompañante?...yo no soy nadie para criticar, pero no pudiste buscar algo…no lo se…mejor?

-Descuida Celestia, yo se lo que hago…

-Si tu lo dices.

Celestia comenzó a caminar hacia Ponyville, mientras terminaba la conversación con Vulpes.

-Ya sabes…cuando quieras vienes para que te hable sobre eso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Vulpes volvió hacia donde se había creado posteriormente la batalla, allí se encontraba Chrysalis, esta se encontraba en un estado de ánimo un tanto confuso.

Y Lyra, se encontraba alejada de ella, tal vez todavía quedaba temor en ella.

-Woooh! Que gran forma de pasar una mañana verdad?

-Ha! y que lo digas!

Lyra parecía un tanto contenta por lo que había pasado, y por lo que va a pasar.

-Muy bien Lyra, ven conmigo.

-Bien.

-Chrysalis, me puedes decir en donde dejaste el Libro?

Chrysalis parecía un tanto confusa, y no le respondió.

-Chrysalis! Estas bien?

-….como?

Pero ella parecía mucho mas confusa, sus ojos demostraba cansancio y desconcierto.

Vulpes se le acerco y le tomo la cara con sus dos patas, y la observo detenidamente.

-Ojos muertos? …vaya! Estas mucho mas grave de lo que pensé…..Chrysalis! me puedes decir donde dejaste el libro?

-El….libro…El libro esta… esta debajo… de la…cama…

-Lyra quédate aquí con Chrysalis! Vigila que no le suceda nada.

Vulpes corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de Chrysalis, este al entrar, avanzo hacia el cuarto en donde dormía Chrysalis. Al entrar, busco rápidamente debajo de la cama, y hallo lo que buscaba, el Libro del Tiempo, este se lo coloco en el lomo.

Al salir, sintió una extraña sensación, como si no estuviera solo, Vulpes no era tonto, el sabia que esto se debía a algo, pero no tenia tiempo para investigarlo, tenia que ayudar a Chrysalis.

Vulpes rápidamente avanzo hacia el lugar de la batalla, allí se encontraba Lyra y Chrysalis

-Ya estoy aquí! No le haz notado algo extraño?

-No, sigue igual de extraño que cuando la vimos.

-Muy bien, Lyra, escucha con atención: Este libro contiene mucha pero mucha información, quiero que vayas a tu casa…Vives en Ponyville verdad?

-Si.

-Bien, quiero que vayas a tu casa, leas la parte de este libro que se llama "Las Líneas del Tiempo", yo te buscare para que me digas que es lo que leíste…Es de vital importación, crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Me elegiste por algo no?... lo hare, no te preocupes, ahora dame ese libro.

Vulpes tomo el libro, y se lo puso en el lomo a Lyra.

-Vaya, es liviano.

-Si, ahora por favor ve, yo tratare de acomodar a Chrysalis.

-Si, espero que se mejore.

Lyra salió cabalgando hacia Ponyville.

Vulpes ahora estaba solo con Chrysalis, la cual estaba desconcertada.

-Chysalis…tu me reconoces verdad?

-Claro…claro, tus eres…tu eres…

-Vulpes…El Doctor Vulpes.

-Por supuesto! Como me olvidaría de alguien tan lindo como tu.

Por la voz de Chrysalis, se notaba que estaba estimulada o drogada, parecía feliz y triste a la vez.

-Tan lindo?...Seguro fue eso! Tus líneas del tiempo se han roto…pero por que?

-Sabes? Por que ahora eres doctor?... es tan gracioso decirlo…D-o-c-t-o-r Vul-pes.

-Chrysalis, no estas bien, ven déjame ayudarte.

Vulpes hiso que la pata de Chrysalis le pasara por el lomo, para así poder cargarla de manera menos incomoda.

-Vamos.

El camino hacia la casa, este al entrar, volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña de no estar solo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que tratar de ayudar a Chrysalis.

-Ven, trata de sentar aquí.

Vulpes acomodo a Chrysalis en el mueble en el cual el se había desmañado hace un dia.

Pero Chrysalis seguía igual, parecía peor ahora, ahora estaba con una cara de tristeza.

-Vulpes…que pasa si algún día tu no estas? Con quien me podre alimentar? Con quien me divertiré? Quien va estar conmigo?

-Pero…tu sobreviviste un año sin mi.

-Un año?

Chrysalis guardo silencio y comenzó a pensar detalladamente.

-Ahora espera aquí, buscare algo para que te mejores.

Vulpes salió rápidamente de la casa, y a un lado de esta se encontraba la caja de color y tonos negros y que decía Fox Box.

El de manera muy apresurada entro, y ya dentro de ella comenzó a buscar.

Paso unos momentos, y Vulpes por fin había salido, este en su garra, tenia una especie de collar, y este tenia como un sensor verde.

-Espero que a Chrysalis le guste…después de todo, es verde.

Vulpes entro en la casa, y allí todavía se encontraba Chrysalis.

-Bien, Chrysalis te pondré esto, esto hará que tus líneas del tiempo se mantengan en correcto orden.

-…..

Chrysalis parecía consiente, pero como que no quería devolveré una respuesta a Vulpes.

El se le acerco, y le puse el collar en su cuello.

-Vez te queda bien.

El sensor del collar comenzó a brillar de un color verde…Después de un momento, dejo de alumbrar.

Chrysalis levanto la cara, esta tenia una expresión de resignación hacia Vulpes.

-Ahora parece que estas-

Antes de terminar, Chrysalis le dio un gran golpe en la mejilla (como una cacheta).

Vulpes quedo sorprendido y sin mencionar dolido.

-Eso fue por dejarme sola ¡!UN AÑO!

**En el siguiente capitulo.**

**Chrysalis esta molesta, tanto, que le dice a Vulpes que se vaya, pero El sabe que esto es debido a algo, y luego de contactar con Lyra, se da cuenta que la situación es mucho mas grave de lo que pensó, y luego de volver hacia donde estaba Chrysalis, se da cuenta de lo que en verdad esta pasando.**

* * *

Gracias a las pocas personas que leer mi fanfic, y me ayudarian bastante si dejaran sus Reviews o comentarios ;)


	6. El Ser que volvio a escapar

_Hola a todos de nuevo…espero no haberme tardado mucho ^_^U, como se los dije, aquí el Crossover (no Oficial) de Doctor Who, no lo hice oficial, fue porque mi fanfic al cambiarle el estado de normal a Crossover, aparecía en la sección de Crossover de MLP, y ahí nadie se mete, o bueno, casi nadie. Si ya de por si este fanfic no es tan popular, me sabotearía yo mismo si cambiara el estado a Crossover._

_Bueno, después de todo, ya lo dije, y lo pondré en el primer capítulo, este fanfic ya es un Crossover no oficial de Doctor Who(no oficial, porque no es técnicamente un crossover de Doctor Who, pero si es verbalmente un crossover porque yo lo estoy diciendo)_

_Y también disculpen a todos por haber tenido algunos errores, me matare buscándolos y resolviéndolos._

_Sin mas, aquí el 6to capitulo!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Spoilers:**

Chrysalis se da cuenta de una manera u otra de que Vulpes, la había dejado un 1 año, y decide actuar, ella no dejara que alguien juegue de ese modo con ella, se pone en la defensiva y decide que ya no necesita a Vulpes, El luego de un fallido intento de ruego, va resignado a Ponyville, allí, la Pony Lyra, le dice lo que leyó de aquel libro, y Vulpes se da cuenta de lo que en verdad esta pasando, y decide regresar a salvar a Chrysalis de un Ser malvado.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 6**

**El Ser que volvió a escapar.**

Vulpes quedo dolido por esa cachetada, y por supuesto estaba confundido.

-Pero Chrysalis, tu misma me lo dijiste, a ti no te importaba que yo me hubiera tardado tanto.

-No seas Tonto! Eso lo dije fue porque estaba en una especie de trance, y era como si pudiera sentir y hacer todo, pero no como yo, sino como si fuera alguien mas.

No había que ser inteligente para saber que Chrysalis estaba bastante molesta.

-Eso fue porque tus líneas del tiempo se habían agrietado, pero ahora con ese collar ya no será problema.

-Claro que hay problemas! No puedo creer que enserio me hallas dejado un año sola! Crees que disfrute estar un año por mi cuenta! Actuando como cualquier otra solo para pasar desapercibida.

-Pero, ya yo estoy aquí…además…que paso con lo que hiciste la noche anterior?

A Chrysalis se le sonrojaron las mejillas, pero mantenía una actitud seria y enfadada.

-Eso…eso fue por lo que ya te dije…en verdad no era yo!

-Pero yo se que esa es una de las formas en las que tu te haces fuerte, y que necesariamente te obliga a hacerlo, me equivoco?

-Si, pero eso no significa que en verdad lo hubiera querido hacer.

-…

Vulpes se silencio bruscamente, mientras que Chrysalis se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, y para tratar de evitar alguna discusión de eso, tuvo que concluir esa pelea.

-Lo siento…pero creo que es mejor que te vayas.

-Pero-

-No quiero oír peros…solo quiero que te vayas…ya me has causado daño…Y no creas que solo porque eres tu, significa que puedas jugar conmigo como se te de la gana.

-…

Vulpes bajo la mirada y quedo pensando por unos momentos, para luego darse la vuelta y decir como últimas palabras.

-Yo en verdad…no quise lastimarte Chrysalis.

Chrysalis se mantenía firme, ella no le devolvió una respuesta a eso, pero no pudo evitar verlo como se iba.

Vulpes se dirigía a Ponyville, y mientras lo hacia, este mantenía la mirada abajo y con su garra, se limpiaba la cara, era como si estuviera llorando.

Chrysalis no paso desapercibido esto, y miro un tanto decepcionada a Vulpes, ella sabía que el le había hecho daño dejándola sola por un año, pero puede que el tenga razón y en verdad no era su culpa…Chrysalis tenia que pensar bien todo, para tratar de sacar una conclusión concreta.

En unos momentos, ella sintió una extraña presencia en su casa, pero estaba tan pensativa, que no le dio mucha importancia.

En efecto, algo se estaba moviendo silenciosamente en su casa…pero…Que podría ser?

Vulpes, ya salido del campo se visión de Chrysalis, y ya cerca de Ponyville, elevo su cabeza y este tenia una cara ida, era como si estuviera triste, confundido y extrañado.

El comenzó a escuchar voces, cuando miro bien, se dio cuenta que estas provenían del pequeño pueblo de Ponyville.

-Ponyville, el pueblo en que vine a tomar prestado algunas cosas.

Vulpes quedo parado en el pequeño puente que era el pasaje a Ponyville.

-Tiene que haber una razón…Chrysalis estaba actuando en su forma original, pero había algo mas en ese lugar, era como si un ser malvado estuviera rondando la zona, pero será que soy muy-…no, además, no creo que Chrysalis pueda perdonarme…que tendría que hacer para que ella me perdonara.

Vulpes seguía pensando, y no se dio cuenta de que una poni se estaba aproximando hacia él.

-Vaya vaya! Mira quien se propuso a venir a Ponyville.

Vulpes salió de sus pensamientos, y vio a esa poni color blanco y melena azulada…En efecto, era Rarity.

-Ah! Hola…ehm…Rarita?

-Rarity… disculpa ser tan brusca, pero que has venido hacer aquí?

-Yo…lamentablemente, por mi culpa, he herido a una Reina…y puede que ella nunca me perdone…es interesante, yo jamás había sentido tanta culpa.

Vulpes se acomodo viendo el pequeño rio que estaba debajo del pequeño puente.

-Has herido a una Reina?...

-A Chrysalis…(suspiro)…ahora lo que no se es que si ella algún día me perdonara.

El puso su garra en su cabezo como tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-A La Reina Chrysalis?...ella acaso tiene sentimientos?

-No seas mala Rarity, todo ser que tenga al menos un cerebro y un corazón, tendrá sentimientos.

-Lo siento por eso, pero que le hiciste?

-La deje solo por una año…

Rarity no dijo nada, solo quedo boquiabierta.

-Qué? Ah, sí si, lo sé, es malo.

-Vulpes! Eso es lo mas malo que tu le puedes hacer a una dama…o bueno es este caso, a una reina.

-Si lo se, pero es que en verdad no es mi culpa…culpa al tiempo.

-Al tiempo…te han dicho que eres extraño?

-Si, con la tuya, ya van 53 veces.

-Eso responde mi pregunta…extraño…por cierto, tu y ella son algo?

A Vulpes se le sonrojaron las mejillas después de ese comentario.

-N-No! Ella es simplemente una aliada.

-Aliada eh? Pues déjame decirte que yo sueño con ser la aliada del sobrino de la Princesa Celestia.

-Sarcasmo? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-No tontito, es solo que la forma en la que te expresa, pues me da mucha gracia.

-Claro! Ríanse del que esta lastimado, eso es muy bueno.

-Perdona, si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…Ah! Esa Pony Lyra me dijo que si te viera, que te llamara.

Vulpes quedo pensativo, este luego de un momento, dijo con mucha claridad.

-Eso es! Como no lo pensé antes?!

-Eh? disculpa, me perdí de algo?

-Ahora, tu Rarity, quieres ayudarme con Chrysalis?

-Por supuesto que si! Me encanta ayudar en cuanto a temas amorosos.

-Amorosos?(suspiro) Esta bien…A que te dedicas?

-Yo? A hacer vestidos para la moda.

-Vestidos! Justo lo que necesitaba, bien, Rarity será que tu podrás crear dos vestidos para mi y Chrysalis.

-Dos vestidos para ti y Chrysalis? Me has impuesto un desafío…tu tienes un cuerpo diferente al de un poni, y Chrysalis pues…vaya, será una pesadilla hacer un vestido para ella.

-Pero lo harás?

-Por supuesto que si, es un gran desafío, y quisiera que los ponis se dieran cuenta de que el nombre de Rarity en verdad vale para la moda.

-Bien, yo, tal vez para mañana te traeré el modelo que harás para Chrysalis y para mi, y no te preocupes, yo se muy bien como pagar.

-No te preocupes por eso, con solo hacer esos vestido, ya será recompensa suficiente para mi.

-Que bondadosa eres…bien, Rarity, ya tengo que irme…Por cierto, en donde queda tu tienda?

-Es aquella de allá, es una boutique.

Rarity señalo a la tienda en la que ella trabaja.

-Muy bien, mañana posiblemente te traeré los modelos, ahora me tengo que ir.

Vulpes comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de Ponyville.

-Te recompensare muy bien tu ayuda.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Pero Vulpes ya se había perdido entre las pequeñas casas de Ponyville. Mientras que Rarity comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-Ese Vulpes es tan extraño, pero sin embargó, tengo una sensación muy extraña acerca de él…

Lyra yace en un banquito cerca de la fuente central de Ponyville, este tenia el enorme libro a su lado, y parecía un tanto apurada.

-Ese zorro donde estará? El me dijo que me iba a "Contactar" cuando yo estuviera lista, pero no lo veo por ningún-

-Lado?

-Ah!

Lyra casi se cae del banquito en el que se encontraba, mientras que Vulpes estaba parado detrás de ella.

-Pero como es posible? Yo no te vi cuando te acercaste.

-Bueno, no es momento para un "Chit Chat", ahora Lyra, que fue lo que leíste acerca de esas líneas del tiempo.

-Si.

Lyra se volvió a acomodar en el banquito, y comenzó a recordar.

-Las líneas del tiempo son-

-Lyra!, esa parte ya me la sé, quiero saber es la parte en la que dice: ¿por qué se rompen las líneas del tiempo?

-Esa parte…dice que…Las líneas del tiempo solo se rompen por: Una ruptura en el espacio tiempo o un campo de tiempo artificial creado consciente o inconscientemente por alguien.

-….

-Qué pasa? Leí mal o algo así?

-No… es que cuando entre en la casa de Chrysalis…O Por los cielos…eso es! Como no me di de cuenta!

-Que es?

-Seguro debe ser algún Ser maligno…

-Ser maligno? Y por que no puede ser bueno o lindo como tu?

-Lyra, el 80% de seres que aparecen en otros mundos misteriosamente son malignos o peligrosos, tuvieron suerte de que yo viniera primero.

-Pero de que estás hablando?

-Quiero decir que no solo Chrysalis si no también todo este Reinado esta en peligro.

-Y a que nos estamos enfrentando?

-No lo se todavía, déjame ver si todavía tengo ese Detecta-Radar.

Vulpes comenzó a husmear su cola.

-Emh…Vulpes, no es que quiera ser grosera, pero lo que estas haciendo es un poco extraño.

-No te preocupes debe de estar….por…aquí….

Vulpes saco de su cola un pequeño dispositivo, este poseía una pantalla y algunos botones.

-Helo aquí.

-Que es eso?

-Es como su nombre lo indica, es un radar…el cual…detecta…suena lógico no?

Vulpes presiono el botón, y en este se mostraban varios puntos verdes, un punto amarillo y uno rojo.

-Oye, que son todos esos puntos?

-Los puntos verdes son todos los ponis que están en los alrededores.

-Y ese punto amarillo y rojo?

-El punto amarillo es un ser que no es de este planeta y que no representa una amenaza…

-Quieres decir: Tu.

-Exacto…ahora el punto rojo es el Ser del que te estaba hablando.

-Y que clase de Ser es ese?

-Déjame revisar…

Vulpes presiono otro botón, y en la pantalla, comenzaron a salir varios textos, estos aparecían en periódicos.

-Haber que es lo que…oh ho.

-Pasa algo?

-Esto es mal…es el Prisionero Cero.

-El Prisionero Cero? Y quien es el?

-Alguna vez has visto a una Anguila?

-Anguila? Y que? No nos gusta las Anguilas?

-No, son una de las razas peores de los universos, creen que son inteligentes, y hacen cosas que alguien en su sano juicio no haría.

-Te hiso algo verdad?

Lyra a pesar de todo, parecía no creerlo y mantenía una actitud burlesca.

-No Lyra, dime: ¿cómo crees que actuaria un Ser cuya soberbia sobrepasan los límites, con capacidad de copiar a otros seres y carcomerles la vida mientras lo hace, y que anda por cualquier lado tratando de predicar la muerte y el juicio final, y que podría ser cualquiera en este mismo momento?

-Ehm…si lo pones de ese modo, pues te tengo que creer.

-Muy bien.

-Oye, y porque el punto que esta cerca de ese punto rojo se ve negro?

-Negro?

Lyra tenia razón, había un punto negro que estaba apareciendo y desapareciendo junto al punto rojo.

-Un punto negro?...eso no debe de ser bueno…los puntos negros significan…

-Que significan?

-Es algo muy complicado…un momento, el punto rojo esta en la dirección de Chrysalis…Por supuesto! Eso fue lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

-Y ahora que harás?

-Yo impediré que esa Criatura le haga daño a Chrysalis, por otro lado, tu Lyra, sigue leyendo este libro, siempre necesitare ayuda, y tu eres la apropiada para eso, puede que descubras muchas cosas con ese libro.

-Entonces no quiere que te acompañe?

-No, seria muy peligroso para ti, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso.

Vulpes otra vez comenzó a husmear en su cola, y de esta saco algo parecido a un brazalete, este contenía una pequeña pantalla, y unos cuantos botones, que decían los números del 0 al 9.

-Y ahora que es eso.

-Es un Controlador de Vórtices, bueno para el transporte rápido cuando estas fuera de una máquina del tiempo, mejor me lo pongo en la pata, ya que en la cola siempre es difícil usarlo.

Vulpes tomo esta especie de brazalete y se la puso en la pata izquierda.

-Y que es-

-Lyra no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito ayudar a Chrysalis, te veo luego.

Vulpes luego de presionar unos botones, y luego de esto solo dejo su contorno de luz azulada y eléctrica, y esta luego desapareció, dejando nada.

-Wooh…necesito hacerme mas amiga de ese zorro haber si me dice como hace todo eso.

Cerca de la casa de Chrysalis, apareció Vulpes, este tenia todos los pelos del cuerpo y la cabeza parados, era como si se hubiera electrocutado.

-Genial, esto siempre me pasa.

El luego de arreglarse, rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la casa de Chrysalis.

Luego de un momento, Vulpes logro ver la casa, pero en frente estaba una escena muy rara, habían dos Chrysalis, una estaba tirada en el suelo y la otra estaba parada, y esta estaba haciendo algo en el suelo.

-Dos Chrysalis, esto no puede estar pasando.

Vulpes no tenía tiempo para perder, volvió a presionar algunos botones y desapareció.

Este rápidamente apareció en el mismo lugar en el que estaba Chrysalis tirada en el suelo, y la otra seguía escribiendo algo en la grama.

Vulpes antes de decir algo, vio a la Chrysalis que estaba tirada en el suelo, este se arrodillo frente a ella, y con dos dedos, le tomo la presión a esa Chrysalis en el cuello.

-Por que a ella?

-Por que fue fácil.

A pesar de que de todo, esa Chrysalis no tenía la misma voz, la tenia mas gruesa y se notaba que no era ella.

Vulpes se levanto con una mirada enfurecida, mientras que la otra Chrysalis terminaba de escribir en la grama.

-Eh estado en esa casa durante un año, fue muy fácil atacarla a ella, era un blanco muy fácil.

-Y dime:…Por que ella era un blanco fácil?

-O por favor…dejaste una abertura de tiempo en su casa…esa es una de las maneras mas fáciles en las que yo puedo colarme en los universos ajenos.

Esta Chrysalis después terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto y miro directamente a Vulpes.

-Pareces que tu sabes mucho de esto.

-Si se lo que estoy haciendo…La pregunta es: tu sabes lo que estas haciendo?

-Claro que se lo que estoy haciendo.

-Y entonces por que cometiste un error?

-Cual error?

-Un enorme error, nadie te dijo eso? Si te metes con un Doctor, estas en muy mala situación.

-Tu también eres Doctor? Yo me enfrente con uno recientemente.

-Si lo se, te enfrentaste inútilmente al Doctor.

-Con que tu lo conoces? Y parece que tu viste lo que paso en ese planeta.

-Si, e igual como el hiso, te capturare…yo te capturare Prisionero Cero…Sabes por que? Por que yo soy Vulpes! El Doctor Vulpes!

-Ja! Pues déjame decirte que solo por que seas Doctor no significa que puedas derrotarme.

-Y dime, como fue que escapaste?

-Muy fácil, antes de que me pudieran aprisionar, tuve la oportunidad de escapar, ahora parece que ni siquiera intentaran capturar, ahora solo me mataran de una vez, así que ya no tengo mucho que perder.

-Acabare con tu existencia de una vez por todas y le hare el trabajo a los Atraxis.

-Intenta hacerlo!

Esta Chrysalis se comenzó a preparar para la batalla, abrió la boca, y de esta emergieron unos enormes colmillos.

-Prisionero Cero, crees que peleare con alguien que se parece a mi Reina Chrysalis?

-De este modo tengo mas energía y soy mas difícil de encontrar…solo por que seas un Doctor no significa que me puedas vencer, y mas en esa forma ridícula que tienes!

Esta Chrysalis rápidamente dio un salto largo hacia Vulpes.

-Pues lamento decírtelo, pero no será así!

Vulpes rápidamente saco de su cola algo parecido a una pequeña antena honda y presiono un gatillo que tenia y esta comenzó a emitir hondas electromagnéticas, tenia un sonido un tanto chillante.

Esa Chrysalis o también llamado Prisionero Cero, se arrodillo tapándose los oídos, y por su expresión parecía que no le agradaba para nada ese sonido.

-Para! Para eso! Es insoportable!

-Pulsador de hondas sonoras, son bueno contras seres despreciables como tú.

Vulpes se le acercaba mas y mas con la pequeña "arma".

-Que pasa? No te gusta este sonido? Sabes lo que dice?

-Páralo!

-Dice Justicia…Justicia por lo que tu haces y por lo que le hiciste a Chrysalis.

-Ahhhh!

El Ser con la forma de Chrysalis no lo soporto mas y cayo desmayado al suelo.

-Puede que el Doctor sea pacifico, pero yo soy un tanto diferente en cuanto a eso…

El bajo el arma y quedo viendo decepcionado a esta Criatura.

-Chrysalis!

Vulpes rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba la Chrysalis original, esta permanecía en el suelo.

El se arrodillo en donde estaba Chrysalis, y se le acerco al oído.

-Chrysalis, se que puedes oírme, y quiero que me escuches, ese Ser se alimenta del miedo y de las dudas que tenga alguien, además del tiempo que a pasado con ella, pero quiero que me escuches, yo lo lamento mucho, lamento haberte dejado un año sola, y quiero que sepas que si tu ya no me quieres en tu vida, pues esta bien, yo me iré, pero tienes que resolver todas esas dudas que tienes en tu cabeza.

Vulpes miro bien a Chrysalis, y de este se le salió una sonrisa, a pesar de todo, ella todavía le parecía un tanto graciosa por sus huecos en sus patas y cabello.

El Volvió a ponerse cerca de su oído.

-También quiero que pienses en tus sueños, quiero que pienses en tu futuro, que es lo que tienes planeado hacer…Y si no es de mucha molestia…Desearía que, y lo digo enserio, desearía que recuerdes el nombre de Vulpes, ese extraño Ser, el cual es una especie de zorro, y vivió algunas aventuras contigo, y el cual te hiso enojar dejándote un año sola.

Chrysalis parecía que respondía esto, parecía que estaba volviendo en si.

-Desearía…que me recuerdes…que recuerdes a Vulpes…eso seria lo mejor que me podrías hacer por mi.

El Prisionero Cero se estaba des-transformando, de un momento a otro, su forma cambio completamente, ya no tenia la forma de Chrysalis, ahora parecía una especie de anguila muy grande y que permanecía desmayado.

-El Prisionero Cero ha vuelto a su forma original, eso significa que ya estas bien.

Chrysalis comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente uno por uno.

-Que…..pero que pa…paso?

-El Prisionero Cero tomo tu forma, haciéndote caer en un trance, y yo pues…ayude.

-Vulpes…tu volviste…solo para…salvarme?

-Si, no fue tan difícil la verdad-

Antes de terminar la frase, Chrysalis le volvió a dar otro golpe en la mejilla a Vulpes, este por supuesto quedo adolorido.

-Ahu!...Pero…eso por que fue?

-Tonto! Tu sabias que ese Prisionero Cero era peligroso, e igual viniste…Por que insistes tanto en salvarme poniendo tu vida en peligro?

Vulpes solo puso una sonrisa en su cara.

-Por que tu eres la Reina Chrysalis, aquella que pudo ayudar a un Zorro muy extraño y es mas especial de lo que ella cree.

-Pero…yo no…yo no soy tan valiosa, tu apenas eres un aliado, y te importa mas darle atención a tu aliada que a ti mismo.

-Chrysalis…tu todavía no lo entiendes verdad?...tu ya eres para mi una Reina, y actuare como si fuera una.

-No seas tonto! Tu solo eres mi aliado…tu no deberías…no es correcto.

-Chrysalis, no importa lo testaruda que seas, yo seguiré protegiéndote hasta que ya yo no exista.

-Pero…yo te dije que te fueras.

Vulpes con palabras firmes pero tristes dijo:

-Chrysalis…hay una gran diferencia entre irse y dejar de proteger (Mirada abajo)…Ahora Chrysalis, si tu quieres que me vaya completamente de este mundo, solo me lo dices y yo-

Antes de terminar, Chrysalis puso sus pesuñas en los hombros de Vulpes, como una señal de que no quería que se vaya.

-Idiota! Si yo quisiera que tu te fueras, ya lo hubieras hecho…pero…como dada la situación que ha pasado, parece que es mejor que…

Chrysalis, a pesar de tener una actitud seria y muy enojada, sus palabras demostraban todo lo contrario.

-Te…mantengas conmigo, y no me importa todos los errores y tonterías que hallas cometido, ya eso quedo en el pasado…y a mi ya no me…importan.

-Mis errores?...esta bien Chrysalis, déjame ayudarte.

Vulpes se levanto, y extendió su garra, la cual Chrysalis tomo, y esta se levanto después de esto.

-Ehm…Chrysalis, en verdad lo siento-

Chrysalis puso su pesuña en la cabeza de Vulpes y de ella solo salió una sonrisa.

-Vulpes…te perdono, ya eso quedo en el pasado.

-…Gracias.

-Además, prefiero mejor tenerte a mi lado que en contra.

-Quieres decir que en verdad me necesitas?

-Como un guardia.

-Solo como un guardia?

-Y si te portas bien, como algo mas…

-Je je.

Vulpes se le sonrojaron las mejillas, y a Chrysalis solo salió una sonrisa.

Los dos a pesar de lo que había pasado, tenia un actitud alegre o al menos tranquila.

-Bien mi Aliado Vulpes, quisiera que me pongas al dia, que hiciste exactamente con esa criatura?

-No te preocupes, esta fuera de combate.

-Entonces ganamos?

-…Supongo.

-Esta supongo es una de nuestra muchas victorias?

-Creo que eso seria una buena elección de palabras.

Chrysalis solo se dejo llevar, y con un tanto de cansanceo, se recostó viendo en el atardecer, Vulpes le pareció algo extraño esto, pero se dejo guiar, y también quedo recostado viendo el atardecer, los dos quedaron viendo el cielo, dándole la espalda a el Prisionero Cero.

-Me parece extraño…

-Tu? A el Doctor Vulpes le parece algo extraño?...vaya, eso si es extraño.

-Es extraño que a mi me paresca algo extraño?

-Quiero decir, que el extraño Vulpes, es muy extraño y que parece extraño que

-Me refiero a esto, a pesar de todo, al fin esta pasando.

-Que esta pasando?

-Uno de mis logros a completar era hacer que alguien que estaba del lado del Mal se pasara para el lado de la Razón.

-Quieres decir que yo antes era mala verdad?

-No es que eras mala, sino es que tenias pensamientos diferentes…yo te entiendo, crees que de donde yo vengo dejarían que yo hiciera todo lo que estoy haciendo?

-Y cuales eran los otros logros a completar?

-Bueno…ehm…también había uno en el cual yo me volvería el guardián o amigo especial de una bonita Reina.

-Vulpes…gracias por eso.

-Por que?

-Por hacerme sentir que estoy viva.

-De que modo?

-Ja!, no te hagas el tonto Vulpes, cada vez que estas conmigo, cada 7 de 10 frases que dices, tienen una especie de cumplido hacia mi, eso es algo que yo nunca hubiera podido controlar de alguien mas.

-O por favor! Tu eres una Buena Reina, solo que superficialmente te crees mala, pero interiormente eres muy buena.

-Me estas diciendo que no soy mala?

-Bueno…de hecho, no…no eres mala.

Chrysalis voltio su cabeza a dirección de Vulpes, puso una sonrisa un tanto disimulada del odio, y con su pesuña, tomo a Vulpes por la barbilla y de los ojos de Chrysalis emergió una luz verde, y con voz de ultratumba dijo:

-No lo des por seguro, solo por que en estos momentos este actuando de buena manera no significa que sea buena, yo solo quiero el poder, quiero el respeto, yo lo quiero todo…Que dices a eso?

-…Primero, te vez linda cuando actúas así.

Chrysalis rápidamente perdió el brillo en sus ojos, y su cara fue de una expresión fácil de no poder entender.

-Segundo, tu manera de actuar me recuerda a un signo zodiacal muy raro, el cual era la serpiente, y decía que exactamente como eras.

-Signo? Y que decía de mi?

-Decía que aunque tengas todo ese poder, aunque lo tengas Todo…tu darías todo eso solo por…

Vulpes se le acerco a la oreja de Chrysalis y le dijo algo, Chrysalis rápidamente puso una cara de sorpresa.

-No…yo no seria tan estúpida como para hacer eso!

-Ahora lo dices así de ese modo, pero cuando lo tengas todo, y yo espero ayudarte en eso, sabrás que te falta algo, y allí dirás: "Oh! Yo daría todo lo que tengo, solo por una pequeña parte de"-

-No! Yo no…yo no diría o haría algo como eso!

Chrysalis tenia una actitud molesta, pero igual un tanto ingenua, y Vulpes se mantenía tranquilo.

-Sigue diciendo eso…pero Chrysalis, te quiero preguntar algo…

Vulpes puso una actitud seria, pero muy seria, Chrysalis capto esto, y trataría de darle una respuesta sin muchos preámbulos.

-Dime Vulpes.

-Si algún día, por algo, yo no estoy aquí, y paso mucho tiempo sin estar contigo…tu me recordarías?

-Vulpes! que clase de pregun-

Pero Chrysalis vio que Vulpes estaba bastante serio, y tenia una mira de tristeza y de preocupación.

-Quiero decir…por…por que preguntas eso?

-Es que tengo una sensación extraña, y solo quiero estar seguro de algo…tu me recordaras?

Chrysalis puso una sonrisa en su cara, y se le acerco a Vulpes para luego darle un abrazo.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta?

-…Un poco.

Chrysalis puso junto su mirada con la de Vulpes, quedando los dos frente a frente.

-Si Vulpes…si te recordare.

-Eso es….mejor.

Los dos se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, Vulpes se mantuvo quieto y mirando fijo a Chrysalis, pero ella no, esta se le acerco lentamente a el, ya faltaba un poco mas para que Chrysalis le diera un beso a Vulpes.

Pero unos pocos centímetros para que esto pasara, El Prisionero Cero se le abalanzo a Vulpes.

-Ah! Con que estas bien eh!?

-Si me iré, terminare contigo!

El Prisionero Cero quedo encima de Vulpes, y este trataba de darle un mordisco en su cabeza, pero Vulpes los esquivaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Que pasa? No puedes atinarme?

-Ya veras de lo que soy capas!

La enorme Anguila fijo su vista al cuerpo de Vulpes, haciendo esto, era imposible fallar.

Cuando lanzo el mordisco, antes de llegar a morderlo, fue tumbado unos metros de distancio por un rayo verde de la Reina Chrysalis.

-Eso es lo que tienes por tratar de dañar a mi Vulpes.

La Anguila se volvió a parar, y esta vez, parecía que su blanco ahora era Chrysalis.

-Tu probaras la muerte primero!

Rápidamente la Anguila se dirigió hacia donde estaba Chrysalis, pero Ella se mantuvo quieta allí.

-Tienes tanto miedo que no te puedes mover! Jaja!

-No, es solo que disfrutare de lo que va ha pasar.

La Criatura no entiendo bien esto, pero cuando volteo hacia donde estaba Vulpes, este tenia una pequeña arma de color blanco.

-Este es un saludo de la Reina Sangrienta del Reino Unido del futuro.

Vulpes presiono el gatillo, del cañón salió unas pequeñas chispas, antes de darse cuenta, ya la Criatura llamada Prisionero Cero tenía un hueco en su cabeza, y este cayo de una manera abrupta en el suelo.

Su cuerpo todavía se mantenía en leves movimientos, pero era un hecho, ese Ser ya estaba muerto.

Chrysalis contemplo esto con un poco de horror, mientras que Vulpes se mantenía firme a lo que hiso.

La Reina se le acerco a El, y de una un modo de arrepentimiento dijo:

-Vulpes…yo jamás había hecho esto.

-Ya se…quitarle la vida a otro ser no siempre se siente bien, pero fui yo quien disparo, así que no te preocupes.

-Tan bien es mi primera vez que veo a un muerto…y me siento rara por haber participado en algo como esto.

-Chrysalis hay algo que tienes que entender, la muerte esta por todos lados, hay muchos seres quienes mueren, pero Seres como él, son algo de lo que no hay que arrepentirse.

-Vulpes…crees que yo algún día mate a alguien?

-No Chrysalis…tu a pesar de lo "mala" que eres, no creo que te pase.

-Pero dime, que tal si es verdaderamente necesario hacerlo.

-Eso es una decisión personal, yo no te puedo ayudar mucho en ello, pero si algún día matas a alguien…preferiría que fuera a mí.

Chrysalis vio de una manera extraña a Vulpes, y este solo tenia un sonrisa en su rostro.

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí, quieres que te mate?

-Que te puedo decir, soy muy Celoso, si mataras a alguien, prefiero que fuera a mi.

-Vulpes…eres tan…-

Los dos no se dieron cuenta, pero ya encima de ellos, esta una nave de Atraxi, esta analizo todo el terreno, luego de analizar todo, el ojo apunto hacia donde estaba el Prisionero Cero, y este luego de una luz bastante fuerte, hiso desaparecer a este Ser.

Luego de esto, el ojo gigante bajo hacia donde estaba Vulpes, y comenzó a hablar con su voz honda y muy rara.

-QUIEN SE ENCARGO DE EL?

-Yo fui, era un peligro total para este mundo, intento atacar a una Aliada, y tuve que eliminarlo.

-DEFENSA ALIADA…NINGUN CARGO EN CONTRA A EFECTUAR.

-Eso parece verdad…Por cierto! Dígame, el Ser llamado "El Doctor", ustedes y otras razas se están uniendo en contra de él verdad?

-EL DOCTOR ES EL SER MAS PELIGRO DE LAS GALAXIAS, NECESITAMOS CAPTURARLO, PARA EVITAR LA DESTRUCCION MASIVA DE MUCHOS UNIVERSOS.

-Y Dígame, que clase de cosas él a hecho?

-EL HA DEJADO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS EN LA PIEL DE VARIOS UNIVERSOS, GRIETAS DEL TIEMPO, ESTO ES UNA ADVERTENCIA DE UN PELIGRO INMINENTE.

-Quieres decir que lo van a capturar?

-SI, YA TENEMOS UN PLAN, LA ALIANZA TRATARA DE CAPTURARLO EN LA PANDORICA.

-Y donde queda exactamente eso?

-PREGUNTA SOSPECHOSA, NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS DARTE UNA RESPUESTA CONCRETA.

-Como me lo imaginaba, bien, ya se pueden retirar.

El enorme ojo subió hacia las pullas giratorias, y luego de incorporarse, salió volando hacia el espacio.

-Vulpes, creo que merezco una explicación.

-Te la debería dar verdad?

-No me la deberías…Me la tienes que dar.

-Me estas obligando o qué?

-Vulpes…yo si quiero te puedo obligar, a que me digas todo lo que yo quiero.

Los ojos de Chrysalis comenzaron a brillar de color verde.

Pero Vulpes le tomo la pesuña muy elegantemente.

-Era broma Chrysalis, por supuesto que te tengo que dar una explicación.

Los ojos de ella dejaron de brillar.

-Mucho mejor.

-Jehe… Es bueno ver que ya estas en tu forma original.

-Ah! Hablando de eso, antes cuando estaba fuera de mi, tu me dijiste que mi manera original de ser era mas odiosa?...Como es eso de "Odiosa"?

-Uhm…pero…Odiosa de una buena manera.

-Y que buena manera seria esa?

-Emh…eres…malignamente hermosa?

Chrysalis solo hiso un gran suspiro, y de una manera molesta dijo:

-Vulpes, tienes suerte de que me agradas.

-Ah! Pero creo que yo también debe de preguntar: Tu cuando me quitaste al Prisionero Cero de encima, tu dijiste: "Eso es lo que tienes por tratar de dañar a mi Vulpes."…por que dijiste "Mi Vulpes"?

-Emmh…eso es porque…porque…

-Por que?

-Porque ahora tu eres mío.

-Tuyo?

Chrysalis se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

-N-No! No es de ese modo!...es que tu, ahora tu me perteneces como aliado.

-Como aliado?

-S-Si, eso, como un aliado.

-(En voz baja) Y pensar que fue con ella que tuve mi primer beso.

-Que dijiste?

-Ah, nada, solo recordando algunas cosas.

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y ya todos estaban entrando a sus casas para dormir.

-Bueno, Chrysalis, supongo que puedo quedarme en tu casa verdad?

-No, me gustaría que durmieras afuera.

Vulpes puso una cara de pregunta.

-No seas tonto, por supuesto que puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo.

-Dormir contigo?

-Quiero decir! Quedarte conmigo.

-Ah, si, Gracias.

En la mente de Chrysalis solo pasaban pensamientos como: Que demonios te pasa? Por que actúas así?

Chrysalis se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, y esta la abrió.

-Pasas?

-Si…Por cierto, no tendrás algún pescado?

-Pescado? No, yo no tengo ninguna mascota a la cual alimentar, por que?

-Por que me encanta el pescado.

-Tu comes carne?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, entra, tal vez tenga algo mas.

-Bien!

Chrysalis entro y Vulpes siguió detrás de ella.

Ya dentro de la casa, Chrysalis comenzó a buscar algo en la cocina. Y Vulpes se acomodo en el sofá (el cual le traían varios recuerdos románticos)

-Por cierto "Mi Reina" Chrysalis, mañana será un gran día.

-A si? Por que?

-Te tengo una sorpresita, y podrás ser mi acompañante de viaje.

-Acompañante de viaje?

-Si, tengo que hacer algunas paradas en algunos lugares, ya que siento algo muy raro va a pasar.

-Y hacia donde iremos?

-Eso significa que vendrás?

-Por supuesto! No te dejaría otra vez, y te prometo que se te vuelves a escapar, te daré un golpe donde en verdad te dolerá.

-No seas tan codiciosa, yo no creo volver a escapar de ti, además, el primero lugar al que iremos será Canterlot.

-Canterlot!? Y que haremos allá?

-Tengo que hablar primero con Celestia, ella tiene información vital que me servirá de mucha ayuda.

-Y para que es toda la información?

-Como te dije "Mi Reina" Chrysalis, cuando leí ese libro, tenia un mensaje codificado en el final, y lo único que descifre fue Big Bang 2.

-Big Bang? De acuerdo a "La Verdad" que yo vi, eso significa el comienzo de los universos.

-Si, pero lo que me inquieta es eso de: Big Bang 2, eso quiere decir que ocurrirá por segunda vez, y si un Big Bang ocurre por segunda vez, y nosotros seguimos aquí, pues…

-Que pasara?

-Puede que olvides todo lo que yo te he enseñado.

-…

-"Mi Reina"?

-Quieres decir que no te podre recordar?

-Bueno…es solo una teoría, no estoy muy seguro que en verdad suceda.

-Entonces mañana yo te ayudare para ver que es lo que va a pasar.

Chrysalis salió de la cocina y esta tenía dos platos, y estos tenían sándwiches, uno era de heno, y el otro tenía un pescado en el.

-Sabes cocinar?

-Por supuesto que se, por cierto el pescado esta fresco.

Chrysalis le dio el plato con el Sándwich de pescado a Vulpes, y se sentó junto a él.

-Pero "Mi Reina" Chrysalis, pensé que no tu tenias pescado.

-No tenia, hice como tu dices "Tome prestado" de un pequeño riachuelo que hay por estos lados.

-Bueno, ehm…Gracias, por eso.

-No te preocupes.

Vulpes se dispuso a Comer su sándwich, y Chrysalis hiso lo mismo.

Raro, pero los dos no dijeron ni una palabra, parecía que los temas para hablar ya no estaban disponibles.

Vulpes miraba gentilmente a Chrysalis y ella hacia lo mismo, pero Vulpes, para evitar pasar todo el rato sin hablar, tuvo que decir algo.

-…Por cierto, yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

-Pero…bueno, si tu quieres.

Ya terminada la cena, Chrysalis tomo el plato de Vulpes y el de ella y los llevo a la cocina.

-Gracias Chrysalis, no sabias que eras tan atendedora.

-Solo contigo, esta es la primera vez que hago algo como eso.

-Enserio?

-Si, aunque no lo creas.

Después de un momento, Chrysalis volvió hacia donde estaba Vulpes.

-Vulpes…(suspiro) Quiero… quiero que tu duermas junto a mi.

-Y…eso como por que?

-Vulpes…no me hagas decirlo otra vez.

-Decir que? que te haces fuerte con-

-Cállate! Vendrás o no?

-Lo que ordene "Mi Reina"

Vulpes tenia una sonrisa mientras que Chrysalis estaba un tanto molesta por la actuación de Vulpes.

-Solo ven tonto!

Chrysalis tomo a Vulpes por su garra, y casi a la fuerza lo hiso acompañarlo a su cuarto.

-Oye, si sigues así me sacaras el brazo.

-Brazo?

-Quiero decir: Pata.

-Eso te lo ganas por actuar como un tonto.

Chrysalis ya llegada a su cuarto (y el único que había en esa casa), abrió la puerta, y entro con Vulpes.

-Ya estamos aquí.

-Si.

Los dos quedaron en un silencio extraño, parecía que los dos se estaban recordando de lo que paso allí antes, y mas que todo a Chrysalis se le sonrojo la cara.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que dormir.

-Si, "Mi Reina".

-Por cierto, que es eso de "Mi Reina"

-Como tu lo dijiste: yo soy "tuyo" así que ahora tu eres "Mi Reina"

-Ese parece un intercambio justo…pero no me agradaría si tu lo dijeras en publico.

-Quede reservado hasta que tu me lo digas.

-Je…Vulpes.

Chrysalis termino la charla, y se acomodo en la cama sin decir nada, Vulpes, pues ya su cansancio, también se acomodo dentro de la cama, y estos dos quedaron espalda con espalda.

Vulpes ya cómodo, comenzó a pensar y mientras lo hacia, el sueño le invadía.

Chrysalis no podía dormirse.. sin darle las buenas noches a Vulpes, esta levanto su mirada.

-Buenas Noches Vulpes.

-….

-Vulpes?

El no estaba dormido, solo que estaba tan pensativo que no pudo escuchar eso.

Chrysalis se levanto un poco, y se le acerco lentamente a Vulpes, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de:

-Buenas Noches Tonto.

Vulpes reacciono a esto.

-Buenas Noches "Mi Reina", Mañana será un gran dia…de respuestas.

**En el siguiente Capitulo:**

**Vulpes y Chrysalis se viste para ir a Canterlot, allí, la Princesa Celestia los recibe, y les da información importante, de allí, Vulpes saca algunas conclusiones, y tiene que hacer algunas paradas en otros lugares y se da cuenta de algo sumamente malo que va ha pasar, he incluye al ser llamado "El Doctor"**


	7. La PANDORICA se abre

_Hola otra vez a todos, espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez._

_Como se los dije, ya este fanfic es un crossover de Doctor Who, asi que usare muchos argumentos y ciencias de esta serie (Las cuales son muy realistas)._

_Y como lo habrán notado, me he concentrado mas en el tema de amistad y conflictos, ahora viene los temas mas Misteriosos, de acción, y épicos (Tratare de disminuir el contenido romántico (ya que creo que si me propase con eso, me critiquen de malaforma(tan bien se que los fanfic románticos tienen mala fama(o al menos la mayoría)))_

_Sin embargo, mantendré el sentimentalismo entre los personajes, así podre tener un fanfic mixto, entre Amistad/Misterio/Acción._

_Sin mas, aquí el 7mo capitulo y posiblemente el penúltimo (No se alarmen, confíen mi)_

* * *

**Spoilers:**

Ya llegado el día, Vulpes y Chrysalis se pusieron en marcha hacia Canterlot, pero no primero sin tener algo decente con que ir, de allí, hablan con Celestia y descubren que tienen algunas paradas importantes que hacer para ver cual es el objetivo principal, el cual es la PANDORICA, en eso, los dos tienen que ir a ayudar a un nuevo amigo, pero se dan cuenta que es un poco tarde para eso.

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**El Ser del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 7.**

**La PANDORICA se abre.**

Era otra mañana en la "pacifica" Equestria, los pajarillos cantaban su rutina mañanera, y el sol ya estaba saliendo.

No lejos de Ponyville, se encontraba una casa, en esta, estaba una Reina y un Zorro, estos dos estaban dormidos espalda con espalda, hasta que de la ventana comenzaron a entrar los rayos del sol, estos al primero que golpeo fue a Vulpes, este rápidamente abrió los ojos, y con un rápido pensamiento de calculo, vio al sol, este rápidamente salto de la cama al suelo.

-Muy bien! 5:30 am, buena hora a la cual pararse, tengo un extraño presentimiento de este día, pero que eso no arruine la fiesta, por que hoy, iremos a Canterlot!

Vulpes se extraño de no recibir una respuesta a ese escandalo que hiso, cuando volteo a ver a Chrysalis, vio que esta seguía dormida, y parecía que quería seguir durmiendo mas.

A Vulpes se le vino una sonrisa a la cara.

-Te tendré que dejarte dormir, después de todo, eres una Reina, yo iré a hacer algunas cosas.

Vulpes se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Sigue descansando.

Chrysalis intento acomodarse entre las sábanas para poder seguir durmiendo.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar este día, y esperar que no sea el ultimo.

Vulpes salió de ese cuarto, y también de la casa.

-Creo que mejor le envió los modelos a Rarity.

Vulpes fue hacia la caja negriza llamada Tardox, esta se encontraba al lado de la casa de Chrysalis, El entro en esta, y por dentro era mucho mas grande que por fuera.

-Se que me extrañaste, no siempre duermo fuera de ti, cosita hermosa.

El comenzó a buscar por todos lados.

-Vamos, debería de estar en algún lado…

Este saco una pequeña caja marrón debajo de un extraño centro de controles.

-Tienes que estar aquí…Ha! Aquí estas.

Vulpes saco una cajita, esta tenia dos fotos, una tenia un traje largonegriz y con una especia de estandarte en el cuello, y la otra tenia mas o menos como una túnica marrón y había otra foto en el fondo, en esta tenia una mascara parecida a la de un zorro con líneas rojas.

-Muy bien, estas dos.

Vulpes tomo las dos primeras fotos, y salió de la Tardox.

-Es hora de ir a donde Rarity.

El presiono algunos botones del extraño brazalete, y luego de eso desapareció.

En Ponyville, muy pocos ponis estaban despiertos, en la mayoría, los vendedores y otros, pero los demás seguían en sus camas dormidos.

En la Boutique de Rarity, estaba ella en su cama, con sus tapa-ojos, era obvio que seguía dormida, pero de la nada, apareció allí mismo Vulpes, al aparecer hiso un ruido eléctrico, haciendo que Rarity se despertara alarmada mente.

-Buenos Días! Es un gran díacomo para hacer vestidos eh?

-Que? Quien, que cosa?

-Hoy, será el día en el que tu, Rarity, crearas dos de los mas difíciles vestidos que hallas hechos, los cuales pasaran por los ojos de Celestia.

-Quien me esta hablando?

Vulpes se dio cuenta de que Raritytenia los tapa-ojos puesto, así que se los quito.

-Hola!

-Ah!

Rarity se dio un gran susto al ver a Vulpes tan de cerca.

-Jeje, perdona si te asuste.

-Asustarme? Casi me matas.

-Si lo siento, bien, estos son los modelos, de allí te puedes guiar para hacer los vestidos, pero no te preocupes por el gran estandarte que tiene uno de los vestidos, eso me lo dejas a mi, solo quiero que hagas los vestidos, todo lo demás yo lo puedo conseguir, y no te preocupes, cuando termines te pagare bien.

Vulpes le puso las dos fotos en la cama, y rápidamente presiono otra vez los botones, y volvió a desaparecer.

Rarity seguía confusa y no sabia exactamente que había pasado.

-Tengo que hacer los vestidos ahora?

Rarity miro las fotos, y vio el desafío que le había impuesto Vulpes.

-Wooahoo…si que están difícil…pero mira el lado positivo, ese Vulpes es un ser muy extraño y debe de conocer a gente mas extraña por toda Equestria, e incluso por fuera, asi que cuando le pregunte: "¿De donde sacaste esa linda ropa?" el dirá: "Oh, esto? Me lo hiso una de las mejores diseñadoras: RARITY"

Rarity se le iluminaron los ojos por esa idea que le pasaba por la cabeza, rápidamente se preparo para comenzar a hacer estos vestidos.

En el centro de Ponyville, apareció Vulpes.

-Bien, ahora tengo que buscar a la gran amiga-

-Lyra!

Vulpes se cayo de costado contra el suelo del susto.

-Vaya! Ahora yo soy tu gran amiga?

-Lyra, como sabias que iba a aparecer aquí?

-Coincidencia.

Vulpes se levanto del suelo un tanto adolorido.

-Eso no tiene mucha lógica, pero ok, dime, haz descifrado algo mas del libro.

-No es algo agradable.

-Lo sabia!, sabia que había algo que yo me perdí de ese libro, dime, que es?

-Bueno, estaba difícilmente cifrada, pero luego de algunos trucos "Equinos" logre descifrar la mayor parte.

-Y que dice?

-No esta del todo Descifrado, pero le puedo decir lo que pude descubrir: "A solo 2 años antes de que termine el siclo de vida de la tierra en la que yo he estado y ….., pasara lo que inicio al…..planeta hace milenios…., el Big Bang 2, pero antes de eso, me aprisionaran, y la Tardix explotara, tambien…..ocasionando un masivo….pero tuve una ayuda de…..El es un amigo mio y me ayudo dándome….Solo se necesita recordar….salvar a tus seres queridos, solo se debe recordar"

-….

-Es una mala noticia verdad? Que yo sepa, el Big Bang es como comenzó todo, y que pasaría si volviera a suceder?

-No pasaría nada!

Vulpestenia una actitud mas seria ahora.

-Disculpa si dije algo malo, es solo que yo no se mucho acerca de todo esto.

-No, disculpa por haberte gritado…es solo que…

-Pasa algo?

-Si ocurriría un Big Bang 2, la historia volvería a repetirse, todas las vidas volverían a pasar, todo volvería a ocurrió, todo se repetiría desde el comienzo.

-Eso no es malo, simplemente volveremos a repetir nuestras vidas.

-Si…pero…muchas cosas no se perderían, y otras que ya están pasando quedarían en las mentes de los seres vivos.

-Que quieres decir?

-Yo Lyra, yo no estaría en esa repetición, yo jamás volvería a existir si eso pasa.

-Pero por que?

-Por que yo ayudare a esa persona, a esa persona que escribió ese libro, yo la ayudare, y con eso firmare mi acta de muerte.

-Pero Vulpes, quien es esa persona?

-Creo saber quien es, pero no se bien donde el esta, asi que, tengo que ir hacia Canterlot, posiblemente Celestia me pueda ayudar con eso, tu Lyra, gracias por tu ayuda, cuando tenga la dirección correcta a la cual ir, te pasare buscado, claro si tu quieres.

-Querer? Por supuesto!

-Bien, alista cosas que sean de importancia para ti, luego te paso buscando, Chau.

Vulpes volvió a presionar los botones y desapareció.

Lyra rápidamente salió corriendo a su casa, para alistarse.

Cerca de Ponyville, en la casa de Chrysalis, esta se estaba despertando, y comenzó a buscar a su acompañante o aliado, pero se despertó al sentir que este no estaba a su lado.

-Vulpes?

Rápidamente Vulpes apareció en ese cuarto.

-Buenos días dormilona, es un gran día, tenemos que ir a Canterlot, hay algo urgente que tengo que preguntarle a Celestia.

-Que? Ya, a esta hora?

-Que tienen? Son ya las 6 am, siempre es bueno hacer las cosas antes de tiempo.

-No podemos esperar un poco?

-Lo siento Chrysalis, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Pero tu no eres un Señor del Tiempo? Tu puedes controlar el tiempo o algo así verdad?

-Señor del tiempo es solo un titulo, la verdad, no se puede controlar el tiempo, el tiempo nos controla.

-Pero enserio no podemos ir un poco mas tarde?

De Vulpes salió un gran respiro.

-Esta bien!, podrás descansar un poco mas, mientras que yo, ire a buscar algo decente que ponernos.

-Nos pondremos ropa?

-Por supuesto, se que Canterlot es un lugar de la alta sociedad, asi que no quiero ir llamando la atención, además, tu eres una Reina, siempre deberías estar vestida a lo elegante.

-Eso me parece…bien…creo que eres el mejor aliado o ayudante o seas lo que seas, creo que en verdad me gane un gran premio cuando te conocí.

-Gra…Gracias, también pienso eso.

-Pero yo no lo pensé, yo lo dije.

-Bueno, pensar y decir son cosas similares.

-No lo creo, me vendría mejor escucharlo.

-…Yo también creo que eres un gran regalo Chrysalis…absolutamente.

-Eso es sumamente obvio.

-…Jeje…Bueno, regreso en 10 minutos.

Vulpes otra vez volvió a desaparecer.

-10 minutos?...bueno!

Chrysalis se volvió a acomodar en las cobijas y almohadas.

Vulpes apareció fuera de la casa.

-Bien, si Rariry se da prisa tendrá los vestidos listos para esta noche…Entonces, me adelantare.

Vulpes presiono otros botones de su extraño aparato, y este desapareció.

Cuando volvió a aparecer, estaba en la boutique, pero ya no era de mañana, era de noche.

-Espero que ellas los tenga listos.

Vulpes entro sin previo aviso, y al entrar, todo estaba oscuro.

-…Espero no haberme equivocado.

El comenzó a buscar por toda la tienda, a lo que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, y estos estaban tendidos en un pequeño armario.

-Wahoo! Quedaron genial!

El extraño Zorro tomo dos vestidos, uno era una especie de túnica marrón y la otra era un traje hecho de seda, muy bonito, y grande.

-Enserio que Rarity si que es buena con esto de los vestidos.

-Quien anda hay?

Rarity con su cuerno alumbro a Vulpes, que parecía un ladrón con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vulpes? Que estas haciendo?

-Disculpa Rarity, no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito los vestidos ahora, por cierto, te quedaron esplendido! Ahora vuelo con tu pago.

Vulpes rápidamente desapareció con su aparato, dejando a Rarity sin poder entender bien que estaba pasando.

Al momento volvió a aparecer, este no tenia los vestidos, y tenia en su garra una caja, esta estaba forrada de hermosos detalles de Dragones plateados.

-Bien, lamento no poderte pagar en efectivo, pero creo que esto te agradara mas.

Vulpes extendió su garra la cual tenia la caja para dársela a Rarity.

-Pero que es eso? y por que tiene esa fea decoración?

-No es fea decoración, son de dragones, seres bastante nobles.

-De acuerdo a mi experiencia: No.

-Bien, pero lo quieres o no?

-Pero que haría yo con una caja asi?

-No seas- Quiero decir, que no es la caja, sino lo que tiene dentro.

Vulpes con su otra garra abrió la caja, y en esta tenia un enorme diamante reluciente.

A Rarity de inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos

-Waahoo, jamás había visto un diamante así.

-Es por que es único, su origen es un tanto incierto, pero se dice que esta protegido por una alta y muy avanzada tecnología y espíritus, también es anti biológico, quiere decir que todo aquel que lo tenga es inmune a las enfermedades, a todo tipo de venenos, y también el portador será protegido siempre.

-Todo eso es verdad?

-Te lo aseguro, al que se lo robe- quiero decir, a quien se lo tome prestado, era un Rey de mas de 150 años, y parecía que iba a seguir viviendo bien, pero era malo con su gente y decidí que ya era suficiente de tanta vida para el.

-Y enserio me lo quieres dar a mi?

-Por supuesto! Me hiciste esos vestidos, como mas te podría pagar…que no fuera en efectivo.

Rarity extendió su casco y tomo la caja con el Diamante.

-Podría hacer muchas cosas con esto.

-Bueno, eso ya queda de parte tuya, yo necesito irme ahora, antes de que cause alguna paradoja, y otra vez te doy las gracias hecho los dos vestidos.

Vulpes presiono algunos botones, y desapareció..

El casi Zorro apareció en la casa de Chrysalis, y esta vez estaba de día.

-Justo a tiempo.

Vulpes entro en la casa, y al entrar, el vestido y la túnica estaban tirados en el mueble (el cual siempre traían recuerdos apasionados), este los tomo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis seguía dormida y muy tranquila, a pesar de muchos de sus defectos, cuando dormía, parecía un extraño paquete de lindura.

Pero Vulpes entro de manera muy brusca, haciendo que Chrysalis se callera de la cama.

-Los 10 minutos ya pasaron, es hora prepararnos para este día.

Chrysalis tenia una cara de fastidio, y parecía que no quería hacer nada.

-Alistarnos? …hacían donde íbamos?

-Hacia Canterlot a hablar con Celestia.

-Queras decir, tu hablaras con Celestia, porque yo no pienso decirle nada.

-Oh vamos Chrysalis, pensé que ya estaban en paz.

-Si, pero eso no signifique que me tenga que agradar.

Vulpes puso su garra en la cara y comenzó a estrujarse los ojos.

-Esto no puede ser…Entonces no vas a ir?

-Si, solo por ti, pero no esperes que haga algo lindo.

-No te preocupes, solo estarás a mi lado, solo quiero que los ponis de allí te vean mas que como una Reina malvada, quiero que ellos te vean con respeto y admiración.

-Respeto y admiración? No es que yo sea una cerebrito, pero que posibilidad hay de que eso pase?

-Principalmente, no hables de manera soberbia, y en segundo, te tengo esto para ti.

Vulpes tomo el enorme vestido de color oscuro, y se lo puso en la cama.

-No se muy bien cual es tu estilo, pero ese vestido esta baste noble.

Pero Chrysalis no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo el vestido de una manera muy fría.

-Pasa algo Chrysalis…si no te gusta solo dímelo.

-Es solo….que…

Chrysalis bajo mirada, hacían imposible verle la cara.

-Enserio Chrysalis, si esta mal o no es de tu talla, simplemente dímelo, no me enojare.

-No…No es eso Tonto!

Vulpes al mirar bien, vio que se estaban derramando algunas gotas de la cara de ella…Eran lagrimas.

-Chrysalis…estas…estas llorando?

-A ti que te parece tonto?

Vulpes se le acerco.

-Dije o Hice algo malo?

-No…no, al contrario…lo haces todo bien, demasiado…tu crees que alguien en toda mi vida…me hiso ese detalle que tu me acabas de hacer?

-Vamos Chrysalis.

Vulpes con su garra le levanto la cabeza a Chrysalis y esta tenia las líneas de lagrimas debajo de sus dos ojos.

-Por favor…no llores, si lo haces, me harás llorar a mi también.

-No estoy llorando…llorar significa estar sufriendo o llorar por algo que te a dolido…yo específicamente estoy llorando de alegría.

-Si solo lloras por algo bueno que yo te haga…pues prepárate para llorar mucho.

-He…Vulpes, yo solo quiero decirte-

Pero Chrysalis se callo rotundamente al soldar un pequeño jadeo y poner su pesuña en su pecho.

-(Jadeo) ahuch!

-Que te pasa? Te duele el pecho?

-(jadeo) si…(jadeo), es raro…

-En que lugar especifico te esta doliendo?

-Me esta doliendo en…

-Donde?

Chrysalis levanto la mirada impresionada.

-Ah! No!No te preocupes…no es nada! Jeje.

-Estas segura?

-Si si, no te preocupes no es nada, por que no mejor te sales para yo poder ponerme el vestido.

Chrysalis parecía evasiva y persuasiva, y en su voz se notaba un tono de mentira.

Pero antes de que Vulpes pudiera decir algo, Chrysalis lo empujo de una forma un tanto infantil hacia la puerta.

-Pero, estas segura de que estas bien?

-Si… no…no te preocupes.

Al sacar a Vulpes de la habitación, esta cerro de una manera brusca la puerta.

Vulpes quedo claramente confundido.

-Yo soy raro…pero incluso eso me parece extraño…Bueno, espero que este bien…ahora mejor me pongo mi traje…jeje, "traje" ahora soy ejecutivo ja!

En la habitación, Chrysalis estaba un poco agitada, y jadeaba de una manera muy nerviosa.

-Que te esta pasando Chrysalis? Por que estas sintiendo cosas como esa?

Chrysalis puso su pesuña en pecho, mas específicamente en donde se encuentra su corazón.

-No lo entiendo…se suponía que yo no puedo….sentir algo como esto…pero por lo que estoy sintiendo parece que me he equivocado…

Chrysalis se silencio por un momento, miro mas detalladamente el vestido.

-(Respiro), jamás me habían regalado un vestido…pero, porque Vulpes lo haces? Supongo que el es como un…como un…Amigo…

A Chrysalis se le vino un sonrisa.

-jeje…es raro , ahora no solo tengo un aliado, sino también un amigo…aunque supongo que siempre fue uno.

Chrysalis tomo el vestido, y se lo dispuso a poner.

Afuera de la habitación, estaba Vulpes, esta tenia puesto la túnica, y esta era de un tono marrón, con algunas líneas grisáceas.

-Vaya! Me queda bien, a excepción de que le falta las parte de las piernas…bueno, aunque supongo que eso siempre pasa aquí…no creo que alla algún pony con pantalón, jaja, eso seria completamente extraño.

Vulpes se miro en un espejo que había por allí, y se vio lo bien que estaba.

-Me veo bien…aunque me falta algo…Claro!

Vulpes metió la garra en uno de los bolsillos que tiene la túnica, y de este saco un rectángulo de metal, este tenia algunas marcas extrañas grabadas en su superficie.

El se lo coloco en la parte trasera de su cuello, y extrañamente este permaneció pegado.

-Muy bien, pequeño estandarte listo…creo que ahora si-

Pero cuando se volvió a mirar al espejo, este tenia una cara de disgustad.

-Todavía me falta algo…por supuesto! Es que ahora siquiera veo bien, jeje.

Vulpes metió la garra en el otro bolsillo, y de este saco unos lentes transparentes redondos, y este se los coloco y volvió a verse al espejo.

-Jaja! Ahora si estoy listo para causar impacto…después de todo, casi nunca salgo…públicamente.

Vulpes ya arreglado, se dispuso a esperar, pero no espero mucho, Chrysalis ya había salido de su cuarto, esta tenia el hermoso traje negrizo, pero a pesar de esto, tenia una mirada un tanto descontenta.

-Wahoo Chrysalis…te ves…hermosa.

-Si, por que yo no lo veo.

-No te gusta?

-Si, pero es solo que no me siento tan unida con este traje…si ya se que es negro y todo, pero creo que le falta algo mas…Además, que es lo que te pusiste? Es una Túnica?

-Si, ahora ya se bien como son las Túnicas, las túnicas son geniales.

-Pero no se, al mio le falta algo.

Vulpes miro el traje detenidamente, y luego miro algunas partes del cuerpo de Chrysalis, a lo que saco una conclusión.

-Lo tengo, solo falta hacerle algunas cosas mas rebeldes.

-Rebeldes?

-Si, déjame ver si tengo unas tijeras.

Vulpes hurgo su cola, y de esta saco unas tijeras.

-Es bueno que siempre las traigo.

-Pero cuantas cosas te metes en la cola?

-Oye, cuando vine a este mundo, estaba desnudo…prácticamente, asi que decide esconder lo que pueda en mi cola…ya sabes, supervivencia.

Chrysalis solo puso una sonrisa un tanto sorprendida, mientras que Vulpes se arrodillo y comenzó hacerle unos retoques a su vestido.

-Y dime Vulpes…después de Celestia hacia donde mas vamos a ir?

-Dependiendo, Celestia nos debería dar algunas pistas.

-Y cual es el objetivo de nuestra búsqueda?

-Tratar de evitar lo que te hable la noche anterior…El Big Bang 2.

-Vulpes…que pasaría si eso ocurre.

-Bueno…yo diría que toda la historia se volvería a repetir y todo volvería a pasar… no ocurriría casi nada malo…

-Pero?

-Pero…yo no estaré en esa repetición, yo no jamás hubiera existido, tanto en mi vida pasada, como en esta vida.

Chrysalis guardo silencio, muy rotundo.

-Ya se, es muy-

-No Vulpes…yo no dejare que eso pase…yo no.

Chrysalis se arrodillo junto a el, y lo abrazo de una manera un tanto fría pero sentimental a la vez.

-Enserio Vulpes….yo no te dejare ir otra vez…no soportaría vivir mi vida otra vez…sin ti.

Vulpes para tratar de calmar a Chrysalis, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Chrysalis…no te quiero preocupar mas…pero cuando eso pase...tu no me podrás recordaras.

Al decir esto, Chrysalis separo a Vulpes y se le quedo viendo con una mirada de miedo y preocupación.

-No…Por favor Vulpes dime que no pasara eso!

-Lo siento…de uno u otra forma tengo que hacerlo, solo si tengo suerte podre salir con vida de eso…espero que te guste tu vestido ahora.

Vulpes se levanto, y para terminar la conversación, fue a afuera a tomar aire, pero termino la conversación de manera muy fría.

Por otro lado Chrysalis seguía arrodillada y pensando todo aquello que dijo Vulpes…Era obvio que le daba miedo perderlo, pero a pesar de lo que dijo, ella aun mantenía la esperanza de poder rescatarlo de sea lo que sea que viniera.

-Eres un tonto Vulpes…yo no te dejare…no otra vez…

Chrysalis se levanto, y se miro en un espejo, y noto que su vestido, estaba cortado de manera de puntas, todos los bordes tenían pequeñas puntas, y en algunas zonas como las patas y la espalda tenían huecos.

-Parece que en verdad sabia lo que hacia…pero igual, no dejare que ese zorro se me vuelva escapar.

Chrysalis salió a ver en donde estaba Vulpes, este estaba en la puerta, observando el paisaje.

-Lamento haberte dicho todo eso así nada mas…tuve que tener mas cuidado.

-No Vulpes, me lo dijiste de manera directa y verdadera, y …aprecio eso…pero lo que quiero preguntar es: No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-Chrysalis…ya me estas ayudando.

Chrysalis vio a Vulpes te manera extrañada.

-Yo? De que manera?

Vulpes se le acerco a Chrysalis y le tomo la pesuña de una manera muy cortes.

-Chrysalis…si hay una cosa muy importante que yo he aprendido con el tiempo…es que nunca se tiene que olvidar.

Chrysalis le tomo la otra garra, esta también lo hiso de manera cortes. Quedando los dos tomados de manos, o en este caso, tomados de pesuña y garra.

-Vulpes, yo hare lo imposible por tratar de no olvidarte.

-No Chrysalis…si tu en verdad quieres que me quede contigo, literalmente, no me tienes que olvidar.

-Quieres decir que si te mantengo en mi mente…Te podre traer de vuelta?

-Exacto…

-Bien Vulpes…

Chrysalis y Vulpes se vieron cara a cara durante un breve momento.

Vulpes se le quedo viendo a los enormes ojos verdes de Chrysalis, parecía que les agradaba, y Chrysalis solo le veía la cara y esos ojos grisáceos.

Chrysalis quería aprovechar ese momento, pero Vulpes aun con la pesuña de Chrysalis, la jalo, y la condujo hacia la Tardox.

-Chrysalis…espero que tus ojos estén listos para ver lo que viene.

-Después de verte, no creo que allá algo mas que me pueda sorprender.

-Si tu lo dices.

Vulpes abrió la puerta de aquella caja rectangular negriza, y al abrirla, adentro era mucho mas grande.

Chrysalis lo único que hiso fue abrir enormemente la boca.

-Vamos Chrysalis, entra.

Vulpes entro, y espero a que Chrysalis entrara también.

-Espera Vulpes…esto tiene que ser algún tipo de ilusión.

-Si ya se que parece que esta en contra de las leyes de la física, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo…entra.

Pero Chrysalis comenzó a ver la parte de afuera, y también comenzó a tocar a la Tarox, parecía muy incrédula.

-Vamos Chrysalis! No tenemos tiempo.

-Ya!

Chrysalis se decidió a entrar, y cuando lo hiso, comenzó a mirar por todos lados.

-Linda no?

-Y muy extraña…Vulpes, como es esto posible?

-Chrysalis…esto es simplemente una maquina del tiempo, con esto podemos viajar hacia cualquier momento de la historia...

-Me estas mintiendo?

-Lo haría? Esto simplemente toma los agujeros de gusanos y los utiliza como vías de transporte, y asi podrás estar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

-Wahoo.

Chrysalis se le acerco a Vulpes, y este estaba cerca de un centro de controles.

-Todo el tiempo y espacio…todo lo que sucedió y todo lo que sucederá…

-Esto es increíble…yo pensé que todo esto seria imposible.

-Chrysalis hay algo que siempre tienes que recordar…Nada es imposible.

-Viniendo de ti, ahora te creo.

-Bien, ahora, vamos a Canterlor!

Vulpes presiono algunos botones del panel de control.

-Este y este…Chrysalis puedes jalar aquella palanca?

-Ok.

Chrysalis jalo hacia abajo una palanca, esta cuando lo hiso, se prendieron algunos focos de la misma.

-Aquí Vamos! Sujétate a algo Chrysalis y di: Wiii!

Chryslis rápidamente se sujeto del panel de control.

-Y por que tengo que decir-

Antes de poder terminar, parecía que estaba sucediendo un terremoto, todo se comenzó temblar.

-Ahhh!

-No Chrysalis…Dije Wii!

Chrysalis se aferro mucho mas al panel de Control, mientras que Vulpes permanecía parando como si nada ocurriera.

Ya después de un momento, dejo de temblar todo, y Chrysalis tenia los ojos cerrados y se mantenía firme a su agarre.

Vulpes vio esto, y se le acerco.

-Ehm…Chrysalis, ya llegamos.

Chrysalis abrió los ojos, y vio que ya todo había pasado.

-Ya?

-Si, ya llegamos, espero haber puesto las coordenadas bien.

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-Bueno, que muchas veces las coordenadas no son muy especificas, y podríamos salir en cualquier parte de Canterlot.

Vulpes extendió su garra hacia Chrysalis, esta la tomo y se levanto con ella.

-Muy bien, es hora de salir, pero espera…tu vestido le falta algo.

-Que cosa? Con los retoques que tu me distes me quedo mejor.

-Si…pero siento que falta algo mas…Si!

Vulpes salió corriendo hacia la parte posterior, y este se metió en una habitación, este luego de un momento, volvió, y tenia una caja de tamaño mediano.

-Que tienes allí Vulpes?

-Algo que te hará lucir mas temible.

-Temible?

-Si temible, no eras tu la que eres "Mala"

-Si soy mala…solo me estoy reservando esa maldad para otro momento.

-Si claro.

Vulpes saco de esta caja, una especie de estandarte con tres pinchos unidas por una especie de tela verde, y en las puntas de estas, tenia un circulo verde.

-Temible verdad?

-Pero Vulpes, esta muy grande, no creo que lo pueda cargar.

-No te preocupes, se ve grande, pero en realidad no pesa nada, déjame ponértelo.

Vulpes se lo puso en el cuello a Chrysalis, con el estandarte parecía mucho mas grande, y en algo tenia razón Vulpes, se veía bastante temible.

Ya hecho eso, Vulpes la miro por un pequeño momento, y solo salió una sonrisa de este.

-Te queda excelente!

-Gracias, y tienes razón, no pesa mucho.

-Bien, ya estamos con la vestimenta correcta, asi que vamos a salir.

-Si.

Vulpes y Chrysalis caminaron los mismos pasos hasta la puerta, y Vulpes se dispuso a abrirla.

-Prepárate Chrysalis.

Chrysalis solo asentó con la cabeza a lo que Vulpes rápidamente abrió la puerta.

Cuando salieron, 10 espadas estaban preparadas para ellos, en efecto, habían 10 guardias dorados apuntándolos con sus espadas.

-En Nombre de la Princesa Celestia quienes son ustedes?

Dijo un Guardia.

-Jaja! Es increíble, no saben quienes somos? No saben quien es ella?

Uno de los guardias trato de reconocer mejor a estos dos invasores, a lo que por fin uno dijo:

-Es la Reina Chrysalis…con vestido?

-Si, ella es la Reina Chrysalis, deberían mostrar mas respeto.

-Lo dice los que llegaron de manera inesperada en el Deposito Real?

-Deposito?...jeje, como te lo dije Chrysalis, "malas coordenadas"…Bien, ya dejen esas armas, necesito ver a Celestia, ella me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera.

-Si, pero dime, quien es usted?

-Esto es lo que me faltaba, no te reconocen a ti, y ahora tampoco a mi…(suspiro) Yo soy Vulpes Darktail, hace no mucho formamos una paz con Celestia.

Todos los guardias comenzaron a murmurar, solo se escuchaba;

-Vulpes? Si es Vulpes? El es un zorro?

Vulpes vio esto, y para calmar a los guardias, se dispuso a hablar.

-Si soy Vulpes, una especia de zorro, por que? Algún problema con eso?

-Lo que pasa es que hace unos días Celestia nos dijo esa noticia de ti y Chrysalis, pero pensamos que era una mentira, digo: Quien creería que Chrysalis este con un zorro, y que estén en paz con nuestro reinado….es muy difícil de creer.

-Si si, ya se, ahora necesitamos ver a Celestia.

-Pero señor, están en el Deposito, tendrán que dar un caminata larga para llegar hacia la donde esta Celestia.

-Y dime en donde ella esta en este momento?

-Esta en su Habitación Real, leyendo algunos libro, no creo que sea buena idea molestarla a esta-

-Si si, Chrysalis, ven conmigo, necesito acomodar esas coordenadas.

Vulpes jalo por la pesuña a Chrysalis y se volvieron a meter en la Tardox.

-Esas tontas coordenadas siempre…ya sabes…fallan.

-….

Vulpes mientras reacomodaba las coordenadas noto el silencio de Chrysalis.

-Te pasa algo Chrysalis, no comentaste nada cuando estábamos con esos guardias.

-Es solo…que no acostumbro a hablar con los otros ponis.

-Pero tu siempre-

-Si ya lo se, siempre hablo contigo, pero tu eres tu, ya me he acostumbrado contigo, pero con los demás no.

Vulpes se le acerco a Chrysalis y le puso la garra en su mejilla de manera amistosa.

-Quieres decir que eres tímida?

Cuando Vulpes dijo esto, Chrysalis rápidamente cambio su mirada hacia otro lado.

-N-No es cierto, es solo que…que no me agrada los demás…tu eres el único con el cual me puedo comunicar de buena manera.

-Yo te entiendo Chrysalis.

-Enserio? Entiendes ser la única que es diferente a los demás?

-Chrysalis, yo te entiendo mejor de lo que tu crees, yo se muy bien por lo que has pasado…Pero ahora no es el momento para discutir eso, te necesito a mi lado, y aunque no puedas hablar con mucha gente, igual eres importante aquí, asi que, vienes?

-Sabes que? No me importa lo que piense la gente de mi, Vamos!

-Asi me gusta!

Vulpes rápidamente corrió hacia el panel de control, y presiono otros botones.

-Otra vez Chrysalis, jala la palanca.

-Si!

Chrysalis corrió hacia la palanca, y la volvió a bajar.

-Espero que esta vez sea buenas las coordenadas.

Chrysalis se sujeto del panel y justo en eso, todo comenzó a temblar, a lo que al momento paro.

-Sabes me estoy acostumbrando a esto extraño movimiento temblante.

-Jeje, ya yo lo hice.

Vulpes fue a la puerta, y este la abrió de manera discreta, y cuando vio que había detrás de la puerta, voltio su mirada hacia Chrysalis, la cual estaba confundida por esto.

-Ehm…Chrysalis, allí esta Celestia…si tu quieres no vienes, no es que yo te este-

-Sabes Vulpes…si quiero ir, pero no piensen que dire algo.

-Enserio quieres venir?

-Si Vulpes, no quiero que Celestia piense que soy una cobarde.

-Nadie piensa eso Chrysalis, ahora ven.

Chrysalis fue junto a Vulpes el cual estaba en la puerta.

-Lista?

-Si.

Los dos abrieron la puerta, y allí estaba Celestia sorprendida por esto.

-Pero como llegaron aquí? Y por que esta esa enorme caja en medio de mi habitación?...

-Si ya lo se, es extraño y todo, pero Celestia no es tiempo para hablar, necesito saber que es lo que me ibas a decir de la Pandorica.

-Ehmm…Bueno, te lo contare, pero no quieren pasar a tomar asiento?

Celestia decía esto de manera muy calmada y gentil.

-Uhy, lo siento Celestia, lo que pasa es que estamos haciendo todo esto en contra del reloj, no sabes cuanto tiempo nos queda, asi que será de gran ayuda si fuera breve.

-Oh, bueno, Vulpes, hay algo muy extraño que me ha pasado los últimos días.

-Dígame que es?

-He estado soñando cosas muy raras, y creo que usted lo sabrá descifrar mejor que yo.

-Soñado? Que cosas?

-Principalmente, casi siempre se trata acerca de un alíen o alguna cosa que no es de este mundo…Es algo muy raro, es un ser que camina en dos patas, y las otras dos las utiliza para tomar cosas…aparte, tiene dedos.

-Seguro es el Doctor, y el es un Humanoide, quiere decir que no tiene patas o pesuñas, tiene piernas y manos, dígame Celestia, usaba un traje con corbatín?

-Si! Como lo sabes?

-Por que lo he visto y he oído hablar de el…pero en donde estara? En donde el estaba cuando usted soñó con el?

-No lo se muy bien, el estaba montado sobre unas enormes rocas…y creo que también estaba junto a la Enorme caja, la cual se llama Pandorica.

-Debe de estar tratando de abrirla…Pero que habrá en la Pandorica? Que ser tan temible estaría en la Pandorica?

-Eso no lo se Vulpes…Pero hay algo que te puedo decir de esa caja llamada Pandorica…Presiento algo muy malo en ella.

-Yo también Celestia, pero necesitamos averiguar que hay allí, además, tratar de ayudar a ese ser llamado Doctor.

-Ahora que harán?

-No lo se…usted dijo que el estaba en unos enormes rocas?

-Si, creo que debajo de estas rocas se encuentra la Pandorica.

-Si pero…

Vulpes comenzó a recordar algunas cosas que habían pasado anteriormente, Chrysalis estaba parada allí sin hacer mas nada que escuchar.

Pero Vulpes rápidamente abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Claro! El Prisionero Cero dejo algo escrito en la grama de tu casa Chrysalis, hay que ir a ver que es eso…Gracias por su ayuda Celestia, ahora tengo una idea mas clara de a donde deberíamos ir.

Vulpes le tomo la pesuña a Chrysalis y la jalo hacia la Tardox.

-De nada Vulpes, y le deseo suerte en lo suyo.

A Vulpes y Chrysalis se les sonrojaron las mejillas por ese ultimo comentario de Celestia.

Ya dentro de la Tardox, Vulpes rápidamente corrió hacia los botones, los presiono y jalo la palanca que usualmente Chrysalis hacia.

Chrysalis rápidamente se sujeto de la puerta, luego de todo el temblor, Vulpessalio corriendo hacia la puerta, y le tomo la pesuña a Chrysalis.

-Bien Chrysalis, creo que ya pronto obtendremos la dirección correcta.

-Eso espero.

Vulpes al salir de la Tardox vio que estaban al frente de Chrysalis.

-Aquí estamos…Creo haber visto esa señal por aquí.

-Vaya! Los he estado esperando todo desde mas de una hora!

Era Lyra, estaba sentada al frente de la puerta de la casa de Chrysalis.

-Lyra? Que haces aquí?

-Si, que haces en mi casa?

-Los he esperado, pensé que me iban a llevar con ustedes, pero cuando vine, no había nadie.

-A si, se me había olvidado.

-Por cierto Vulpes, que extraños símbolos tienes en tu patio?

-En donde están?

-Por aquí.

Vulpes fue hacia donde estaba Lyra, y esta con su pesuña señalo dos símbolos extraños que estaban como quemados en la grama.

-….Eso significa….eso también…si vamos por alli…..puede que de hay….piedras grandes?...

-Que pasa Vulpes, que dice?

-Si Vulpes, que pasa?

Las dos tanto como Chrysalis como Lyra estaban inquietadas por saber que decía este mensaje.

-Con que es alli…tanto tiempo sin ir alla, pero supongo que es razonable, era un sitio muy extraño.

-Que pasa? Ya sabes a donde ir?. Pregunto Chrysalis

-Si! Vamos a Stonehenge, un lugar misterioso del cual yo vengo.

Vulpes rápidamente salio corriendo hacia la Tardox, Chrysalis y Lyra se vieron uno a la otra con una mirada extrañada, pero las dos también salieron corriendo para entrar en ella.

Ya dentro, Vulpes ya había presionado los botones, y las recién llegadas se cayeron por el temblor que estaba ocurriendo.

-Vulpes por que no nos avisaste?

Lyra lo único que hiso fue aferrarse de Chrysalis, la cual esta molesta pero se mantenía firme.

-Lo siento Chicas, es que lamentablemente no se muy bien cuanto tiempo nos queda, pero ciento que se nos esta acabando.

-Por que lo dices?

-Es simplemente una intuición, pero en verdad lo siento.

Ya luego de pasado el pequeño temblor, comenzó a escucharse un ruido extraño.

-LA TARDOX ADAPTARA LOS CUERPOS ACTUALES A EL AMBIENTE DE ESTE MUNDO.

Esta voz parecía robótica y femenina, y venia de unos altavoces puestos en la Tardox.

-Vulpes, esta cosa hablo? Y que dijo?

-Es mi Tardox, comenzara el proceso de adaptación.

-El que? . Dijo Lyra.

-Ya verán.

De pronto, todos cayeron al suelo, Vulpes había caído con los ojos cerrado y con una expresión neutra, por otro lado, Chrysalis y Lyra se estaban retorciendo en el suelo, Chrysalis resistía este dolor, pero Lyra no lo aguanto y comenzó a gritar por ese dolor tan agudo.

Unas luces comenzaron a brillar en los cuerpos de nuestros personajes, haciéndolos cambiar drásticamente, las patas traseras de Vulpes se le comenzaron a agrandar, y estas se enderezaron, a las patas delanteras les paso lo mismo, solo que estas de garras pasaron a dedos, y sus asico se volvió plano, igual al de una cara común.

Les paso lo mismo a Lyra y Chrysalis, su color de piel era un color tipo carne, Chrysalis seguía con su ropa al igual que Vulpes, y esta a pesar de su transformación, todavía tenia huecos en sus manos y cabello, y Lyra por otro lado no tenia ropa, y apareció totalmente desnuda.

-Auch, todavía no se porque siempre me desmallo cuando pasa la transformación de cuerpos.

Vulpes intento pararse, y aunque estaba dolido, lo logro y para suerte de Lyra, este estaba dándole la espalda.

-Déjenme ver, Piernas (revisando piernas) si, un momento.

Vulpes noto que sus pies, o en este caso patas, continuaba transformadas con garras, y a pesar de no molestar, se veía un tanto extraño.

-Que raro, por que mis piernas no se han transformado completamente, a ver, brazos (Revisando Brazos) …Por que?...por que todavía tengo garras?

El exagero en esa parte, en realidad tenia uñas largas y muy caninas.

-No me digan que mi Tardox tiene problemas, oye AIRaC existe algún problema con la adaptación física al ambiente actual?

-NO, TODOS LOS GENES HAN SIDO CAMBIADOS CORRECTAMENTE, Y EN TU CASO, SE TE HAN CORREGIDO A TU FORMA ORIGNAL.

-Corregido?AIRaC, a ti te parece que esto es original?

Vulpes le enseño sus brazos los cuales todavía mantenían las enormes uñas a una cámara en un esquina.

-SI VULPES, ESO ES TAN ORIGINAL DE TI, COMO TUS "OREJITAS"

-Orejitas?

Vulpes se comenzó a tocar las orejas, y otra sorpresa mas, tenia todavía unas orejas de zorro, y muy peliagudas.

-Pero, por que todavía tengo estas características de zorro?

Vulpes para estar mas seguro se comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo, y cuando se toco la cara, vio que este tenia varias líneas de pelos en sus mejillas.

-No lo entiendo, AIRaC, me podrías explicar, si no es de mucha molestia, por que sigo tenia aspecto a un zorro.

-LA TARDOX TE REPARO TUS GENES VOLVIENDO A TU FORMA ORIGNAL.

-Quieres decir que esta es mi forma original?

-SI, AHORA EL POR QUE NO SIEMPRE ME LO SE.

-Eso significa que nunca fui Humano? Que siempre fui esto?

-SI, LA TARDOX NO TIENE VERIFICADOR DE RASAS, ASI QUE TENDRAS QUE VER A ALGUN DOCTOR.

-Oh muy bien…si que bien.

Vulpes sonaba muy irónico y burlesco a lo que decía la tal AIRaC.

-Esto es Excelente!

Por ese ultimo grito de Vulpes, Chrysalis se estaba despertado, y lo primero que vio fue a Lyra, la cual esta desnuda.

-Se suponía que yo venia de una raza de humanos, para ahora darme cuenta de que nunca fui uno.

-Vulpes no volteas para acá.

-Por que? Viste algo raro?

-No, es que Lyra esta desnuda.

-Desnuda? …A, con razón se me había olvidado, Chrysalis, llévala hacia el cuarto de atrás, allí entra en la tercera habitación y búscale algo que ponerle.

-Si.

-Por cierto Vulpes…como controlo estas cosas.

-Si hablas de tu nuevo cuerpo, usa tus patas traseras ósea tus piernas para caminar y tus manos para tomar cosas, y utiliza tus dedos para cargar a Lyra.

-Déjame ver si puedo.

Chrysalis intento pararse, y muy difícilmente por sus nuevas piernas, lo iso, y extrañamente, cuando se paro, era mucho mas grande que Vulpes y Lyra, media como unos 2,50 M, mientras que Vulpes apenas alcanzaba los 2 metros.

Chrysalis tomo a Lyra la cual seguía inconsciente, y esta se la llevo hacia donde Vulpes había dicho posteriormente.

-Espero a que te adaptes a tu cuerpo Chrysalis.

-Intentare.

Ya ida Chrysalis, Vulpes fue a hacia el panel de control, presiono un botón, y de arriba en el techo bajo un pequeño espejo cuadrado.

Vulpes se vio detenidamente, y noto todos esas características a las de un zorro.

-Orejas puntiagudas, líneas de pelos en las mejillas, color gris de pelo al igual que los ojos, garras…Definitivamente, yo no era asi…pero por que AIRaC me esta diciendo que esta es mi forma original?

Vulpes comenzó a masajear su cabeza con sus nuevas manos en señal de dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno…supongo que tendré que dejar eso para después…Ahora! Salvar al universo.

Nuestro personaje mixto ahora con su nueva apariencia corrió hacia la puerta.

-Se me acaba el tiempo…esperen, por que dije eso…apariencia nueva y palabras contra mi voluntad?...definitivamente no se que me esta pasando.

Vulpes abrió la puerta y era otro mundo totalmente distinto, era de noche, y habían varios guardias con armaduras doradas y espadas, estos parecía congelados, y no hacían nada.

-El centurión Romano…pero por que no hacen nada?

Estos soldados, comenzaron a caminar como si fueran robots, y todos estos se dirigían hacia unas Enormes Piedras aglomeradas, estos al llegar, bajaban por una especia de túnel.

-Stongenhe, pero que hay debajo de ti?...Vulpes, que estúpido eres!

Vulpes cerro las puertas, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el panel de control.

-Waooh! Que clase de casa es esta?

Lyracon una bata marrón y corbata. salió acompañada de Chrysalis,. Y por supuesto esta sorprendida por esto de la Tardox.

-No es una casa, es una maquina del tiempo…por cierto!AIRaC, Los nuevos cuerpos de Chrysalis y Lyra están completos?

-LA ADAPTACION FUE 100% COMPLETADA, NO SE ENCUENTRAN INDICIOS DE PROBLEMAS.

-Pero que raro! Ustedes tiene cuerpos humanos, mientras que yo todavía no.

-VULPES, TU CUERPO HA VUELTO A SU FORMA ORIGINAL.

-AIRaC, yo se como era mi cuerpo original, y este no lo es.

-LAMENTO DECIRTE ESTO, PERO PARECE QUE NO TE RECUERDA MUY BIEN.

-AIRaC…bueno, tendré que averiguar eso después, creo que es mejor que descanses cariño.

-GRACIAS….AIRaC AHORA FUERA DE SERVICIOS.

-Vulpes…me puedes decir quienes AIRaC?.Chrysalis sonaba un tanto celosa.

-Si Vulpes, quien es?

-AIRaC significa Artificial Intelligence Robotic and Computer, que es Inteligencia Artificial Robótica y Computadora.

-Si…pero por que le dijiste "Cariño"?

-Bueno, según he visto, estaré solo por mucho tiempo, así que ella seria una compañía para que no me duela el oído de tanto hablar solo.

-Solo? Y que hay de mi?

-Si ya lo se Chrysalis…pero hay ocasiones en las cuales tu no…Bueno Chrysalis eso no es tema para ahora.

-Vulpes, si hay algo que me quieras decir ahora, es mejor que lo hagas.

Lyra vio la tención entre Vulpes y Chrysalis.

-Bueno Chicos, si quieren salgo un rato.

-No Lyra quédate. Y tu Chrysalis…por ahora no tengo nada que decirte.

-Vulpes…yo no-

Vulpes se le acerco y le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Contenta?

-…No me conformo solo con eso.

-Eso seria para después…ahora, sosténganse!

Vulpes comenzó a presionar los botones, bajo la palanca, y por ultimo, presiono un botón rojo.

-Sujétense!

Pero la Tardox no tembló, solo se escucho como un aterrizaje de tierra.

-Que extraño, seguro ya estamos aquí.

Vulpes cautelosamente fue a la puerta y antes de abrirla, ya Chrysalis y Lyra estaban detrás de el.

-Chicas, guarden silencio.

Vulpes al abrir la puerta, noto a una multitud de diferentes razas, unos robots pequeños, unos robots grandes con forma de personas, Soldados con armaduras, unos con forma de rinocerontes y otros con forma de personas.

Otros parecían formas de lagartos con armaduras y entre muchos mas.

Vulpes como vio que todos estos estaban dándole la espalda, salio de la Tardox, Chrysalis y Lyra hicieron lo mismo.

Todos estos estaban acumulados al frente de una enorme Caja en la cual adentro tenia a una Persona con traje y corbata.

Este estaba sentado con las manos y piernas atadas con una especia de esposas.

-Ese es el Doctor…Pero por que esta en la Pandorica?...Oh no! No creo que sea eso, lo han aprisionado en ella!

-Vulpes, deberíamos hacer algo.

-No! Son demasiados, si tratamos de hacer algo, nos aniquilaran, mejor esperamos.

-Todos ustedes, trabajando juntos…como una alianza….como es eso posible? Dijo de manera confusa el Doctor.

-LAS GRIETAS EN LA PIEL DEL UNIVERSO. Dijo un Robot pequeño con voz muy aguda.

-Todas las realidades estaban amenazadas. Dijo un hombre con uniforme y facial verde, de forma de sandia.

-TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS SERAN BORRADOS. Atribuyo el robot de acero y forma de persona.

-Oh…y ustedes vinieron por mi…por ayuda?

-No! Salvaremos al universo, De Ti! Dijo el hombre de uniforme y armado.

-De mi?

-TODAS LAS PREDICCIONES DECIAN QUE EL DOCTOR SERA QUIEN DESTRUYA EL UNIVERSO. Dijo el hombre de acero.

-Si? Y que pasaría si se equivocan?

-LA PANDORICA SE HISO PARA ASEGURAR LA SEGURIDAD DE LOS UNIVEROS. Respondió el hombre de acero.

-NOSOTROS HICIMOS ESTE ESCENARIO APARTIR DE LOS RECUERDOS DE TU COMPAÑERA. Dijo el robot pequeño.

-Una trampa la cual el Doctor no podía resistirse.

-LAS GRIETAS EN EL TIEMPO SON CULPA DEL DOCTOR, ESTA CONFIRMADO. Dijo el pequeño Robot.

-No! No yo, es al Tardis, y yo no estoy en la Tardis.

-SOLO EL DOCTOR SABE COMO PILOTEAR LA TARDIS. Respondió el pequeño robot.

-Por favor! Escúchenme!

-USTED SERA PREVENIDO.

-Escúchenme! Esto colapsara cada Supernova y cada momento de la Historia, el universo jamás habría…existido- POR FAVOR! Escúchenme!

CIERREN LA PANDORICA! Dijo enfadado el robot de acero.

Unos soldados con armaduras antiguas y espadas, comenzaron a cerrar la Pandorica.

-No! Por favor, escúchenme, la Tardis esta explotando en este momento, y yo soy el único que puede detenerla…ESCUCHENME!

La Pandorica se había cerrado completamente.

-No no no! Esto es malo! Todas entren en la Tardox! Dijo Vulpes de una forma muy asutada.

Chrysalis por verlo así, rápidamente entro, y Vulpes la seguía, pero Lyra se había quedado viendo las ultimas luces que la Pandorica estaba emitiendo.

-Lyra!

Vulpes intento tomar a Lyra, pero hubo un movimiento muy fuerte tanto afuera como adentro de la Tardox, haciendo que Vulpes cayera, pero esto no lo detuvo he intento tomar a Lyra, pero antes de poder tomarla con su mano, una enorme Luz brillante invadió todo el exterior, haciendo que Vulpes soltara un grito de dolor por esto.

Chrysalis tuvo un extraño presentimiento, rápidamente corrió y tomo a Vulpes, a pesar de que este se resistió, Chrysalis logro jalarlo, y cerrar la puerta

-Chrysalis! Ella sigue allá afuera! Déjame!

-No Vulpes! Hay algo peligroso afuera! No te dejare salir!

Vulpes a pesar de sus intentos desesperados de zafarse del agarre de Chrysalis, no lo logro, Chrysalis era mas grande y fuerte, haciendo imposible que Vulpes escape.

-Por favor Chrysalis! Lyra esta en peligro!

-Lo se! Pero no quiero que tu también lo estes!

-Por favor!

Vulpes al fin no lo resistían y abrazo de una manera amarga a Chrysalis.

-Déjame…

Chrysalis para calmarlo, comenzó a acariciar su cabello y orejas.

Pero antes de poder decir algo mas, todo comenzó a tambaleo de manera muy brusca, haciendo que Vulpes y Chrysalis se cayeran de una manera muy rotunda.

Los dos quedaron inconsciente, pero mas Chrysalis la cual se puso como amortiguador de caídas a Vulpes.

Ya pasado unos momentos, Vulpes estaba recuperando el aliento, y este a pesar de tener dolida la pierna, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, quedo sin palabras.

Ya luego de hacer algunas cosas, Chrysalis se estaba despertando, y lo primero que vio fue a Vulpes el cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo y tenia sus manos en la cabeza en señal de preocupación y terror.

-Vulpes? Que ha pasado?

-Lyra…mira lo que le paso.

Vulpes señalo hacia su derecha y allí estaba Lyra, y esta estaba paralizada convertida en algo parecido a la Piedra.

* * *

**En el siguiente Capitulo:**

**Lyra ya no esta entre nosotros, y Vulpes no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, pero cuando Vulpes, Chrysalis y otros seres son los últimos que quedan y están en el Ojo de la Tormenta, no tienen muchas opciones para elegir.**

**La historia se volverá a repetir, solo que con un Ser faltante, y este solo volverá, si alguien es capaz de recordarlo.**


	8. El Big Bang 2

_Hola lector, gracias a ti por estar leyendo __**este ultimo capitulo**__ de este fanfic. Yo pensaba seguirlo, en otro fic, pero envista de que mi fanfic le vale a la mayoría, pues decidí dejarlo._

_Y de que estoy hablando?Simplemente estoy diciendo que como en vista de que mi fanfic es muy poco conocido, y la verdad casi nulo, __**pues ya no lo seguiré**__, o al menos que sea leído mas veces que ahora, lo cual no va a pasar._

_Por cierto, tuve una Critica de un tal __**Whovian**__, asi que te quiero responder eso __**y a todos los que tengan dudas acerca de este fanfic**_

**_Denegó tu opinión_**_:_

_Primero que nada, esta __**no es una historia del Doctor**__, el solo es nombrado y visto._

**_No me estoy robando_**_ escenas de la serie, solo las desarrollo justo(o no tan justo) como pasaron, sin intervenir en casi nada._

_Yo jamás dije que esto se trataría sobre el Doctor,__** esto se trata sobre mi personaje Vulpes**__, y el solo menciona al Doctor como una figura a seguir, y que siempre quiso conocer._

**_Chrysalis esta cambiada por algunos errores_**_ que hiso Vulpes a lo largo de este Fanfic, por eso resulto ser romántico, pero en este ultimo capitulo se revela lo que enverdad pasara._

**_Y no, no es un Gary Stu,_**_en este ultimo capitulo, Vulpes tiene que dejar a Chrysalis, ya que sabe lo que pasaría si ocurriera algo entre ellos, mas que todo:_

**_PORQUE ESTO ES UNA SAGA, _**_Si, una __**Saga,**__ la cual se llama, __**La Pandorica**__, la siguiente se llamaría __**La Mascara del Kitsune**__, pero envista de que como dije posteriormente, __**este fanfic es muy poco reconocido**__, pues lo tengo que dejar, pero enla siguiente __**Saga**__, se iba a ver quien es Vulpes, __**sus secretos, sus cosas buenas y cosas malas**__, y no, __**no estará Chrysalis**__, sino otros personajes._

_Lo que te puedo decir aparte de eso, __**es que si tengo que mejorar la narrativa.**_

_Y Como este es el ultimo capitulo__**, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que apoyaron con sus reviews,**__ y mas que todo, a ti __**KuroDerpy**__, que aunque no lo parezca, con tu simple "__**tu si puedes**__" me inspiraste _

_Y disculpen que me halla tardado, el Fanfiction tenia unos problemas para loguearce._

**_Bueno, sin mas, aquí el 8vo capitulo y mas probable, el ultimo._**

* * *

**Spoilers:**

Lyra se a convertido en piedra, Vulpes y Chrysalis tienen que buscar la manera de ayudarla al igual que aquel ser extraño llamado "El Doctor", pero luego se dan cuenta de que ellos son los últimos que quedan, y tratar de brindar la mas mínima ayuda, la cual servirá para cambiar el curso de las cosas.

**VulpesKitsune**

**Presenta**

**El Ser del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 8**

**El Big Bang 2.**

Vulpes tenia la cabeza abajo y contemplaba lo que le había pasado a Lyra.

Chrysalis al ver esto, se le acerco y abrazo por la parte del hombro.

-Lo siento Vulpes…creo que fue mi culpa.

-Un poco…pero eso no importa, si esa luz me hubiera alcanzado me pasaría lo mismo que a Lyra…Gracias.

Vulpes le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego volver su cabeza abajo.

-Vulpes…yo no te había visto asi, bueno, desde aquella vez que te rechace.

-Chrysalis, Lyra ya no esta, pero ella no se murió o algo asi…ella jamás existió

-Que quieres decir? Mírala, allí esta.

-No Chrysalis! Esto es simplemente un Fósil, un Eco del tiempo de lo que jamás existió.

-Quieres decir que ella-

-Ya no esta entre nosotros.

-Vulpes…

-…..

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que Vulpes se dispuso a hacer algo.

-No me quedare aquí sin hacer nada, de alguna forma, el Doctor tiene que saber como podemos resolver todo esto…!oh no!, la Tardis esta explotando, eso significa que…Somos los últimos que quedamos.

-Que quieres decir?

-Cuando la Tardis exploto, elimino todos los mundos que podrían existir.

-Eso exactamente que significa!

-Que…que Equestria ya no existe.

Chrysalis bajo la cabeza de manera triste.

-Por que? Y como?

-Por la Taridis, cuando exploto, elimino todos los Supernovas en la historia, eso hace imposible que los otros mundos jamás hallan existidos.

-Pero por que nosotros seguimos vivos?

-Por que nosotros somos los últimos, estamos en el ojo de la tormenta, y si no hacemos algo rápido, perderemos este extraño juego paradójico.

-Pero que podemos hacer para rescatar todas esas vidas que estaban en esos planetas?

-No lo se…pero es mejor que le preguntemos al Doctor.

-Por cierto, quien exactamente es el Doctor?

-Es difícil de creer, pero siempre tienes que saber: Que el es El Hombre Loco de la Caja.

-Que?

-No hay tiempo, ven!

Vulpes salió de la Tardox, y estaban en el mismo lugar posteriormente, pero todas esas razas, los robots, los extraterrestres, y otros, estaban igual que Lyra, convertidos en algo parecido a Piedra.

-Vulpes, esto es de lo que hablaste?

-Si, a ellos le pasaron lo mismo que a Lyra.

Vulpes voltio su mirada a esa Enorme Caja con símbolos circulares en ella, llamada Pandorica.

-Te han aprisionado Doctor, yo no puedo abrir la Pandorica, se necesita algo como un pulsador sónico para abrirla…Pero espero que esto te ayude.

Vulpes saco el brazalete que lo hacia tele-transportarse, y lo guardo en un pequeño bolsito que estaba cerca de la Pandorica.

-Si tuviera algo para sacarte de allí, desearía-

-Vulpes! Alguien se acerca.

Chrysalis y Vulpes caminaron silenciosamente hacia la Tardox, y como este era de un color oscuro, se perdía en el ambiente de sombras que dominaba en esa cueva.

Ellos se metieron en esta, y por la puerta quedaron observando.

Vieron quien se estaba acercando, y este resulto ser un Soldado con armadura dorada y espada.

-Un Centurión Romano? Pero pensé que eran solo duplicados.

-Duplicados?

-Si, como robots humanos.

Pero este Centurión actuaba como alguien normal, y en su mano tenia un extraño aparato, muy similar a un bolígrafo con algo parecido a un foco de forma de ovalo verde en su punta.

Este al tocar la Pandorica con esta extraña pluma, la Pandorica comenzó a abrirse.

-Genial! Un pulsador sónico, y justo cuando lo necesitas.

-Vulpes, quien es el?

-No lo se, pero debe de ser algún amigo del Doctor.

La Pandorica cuando se abrió totalmente, esteba allí el Doctor, y este al igual que Vulpes, estaba sorprendido.

-Como es posible?Por que tienes un pulsador sónico?. Pregunto el Doctor.

-Usted me lo dio cuando estaba afuera. Respondió

-Yo no lo hice, eso significa-

El Doctor saco de su bolsillo el mismo aparato con forma de pluma, y este al rosarlo con el otro, el que tenia el Centurión hiso cortocircuito.

-Seguro fue mi futuro…Que lindo, tengo un futuro…pero eso no es tan lindo.

El Doctor miro de manera desilusionada a las rasas convertidas en piedras.

Vulpes al ver esto, pensó que lo habían visto, y empujo a Chrysalis hacia atrás para no ser vistos, este cayo encima de esta.

-Vulpes que te pasa?

-El Doctor casi nos ve, guarda silencio.

-Y que tiene? Dijiste que podíamos brindarle nuestra ayuda.

-Ya lo se, pero no sabes cuan complicado es el tiempo, si ocurre hasta el error mas mínimo, podría desaparecer tu o yo.

-Bien, pero no me agrada la idea de siempre hacer todo en silencio.

-Pero esta vez es verdaderamente necesario.

-Esta bien, ya…por cierto Vulpes, que son estas cosas?

-Que cosas?

-Estas, las que están en mi pecho.

Vulpes se le sonrojaron las mejillas al ver que Chrysalis comenzó a tocárselas como si estas fueran globos.

-Chrysalis, esas son tus…bueno….se me hace difícil explicar…los ponis se suponen que son mamíferos verdad?...ahora dime alguna vez has visto a una madre amamantando a su hijo?

-Si, bueno, yo se ya todo eso de ser madre…Por libros!, no malinterpretes.

-Bueno, pues esas cosas son con las que se supone se tienen que amamantar a los hijos.

-Ohhh!, pero por que aquí son mas grandes?

-Oye, esa no son cosas para preguntar ahora….si me disculpas veré cual es el plan del Doctor.

-Ok, yo también quiero ver ese "plan"

Vulpes y Chrysalis volvieron a sacar sus cabezas para ver cuales eran los planes del Doctor.

El Centurión había puesto una chica de cabello pelirrojo en la Pandorica.

-Pero Doctor, ella esta muerta.

-Ya lo se, pero la Pandorica es una prisión de alta tecnóloga, te obliga a seguir viviendo.

-Y que, vivirá en la Pandorica?

-No, para que pueda volver a vivir necesita su propio ADN.

-Y donde se supone que lo encontrara?

-En 2000 años.

-En 2000 años!?

El Doctor ya tenia el brazalete de Vulpes y este se lo apunto al Centurión.

-Tócalo y tomaremos un atajo.

-Pero Amy, quedara sola por 2000 años.

-Estará bien.

-No lo creo, mejor me quedo a cuidarla.

-Rory!(suspiro) Por que tienes que ser tan…Humano?

-Por que en este momento no lo soy.

-Bien, si esa es tu decisión, pero recuerda, solo por que eres un duplicado no significa que eres invencible, aléjate del fuego y de la electricidad, pero pase lo que pase!Y por amor a Dios, ¡Mantente alejado de!-

El Doctor ya había desaparecido.

El Centurión llamado Rory, se había quedado solo, y este saco su espada y se sentó al lado de la Pandorica, custodiándola.

-Bien, al menos lo he ayudado…!eso es!.

-Que Vulpes?

-Ya firme mi acta de muerte.

-Por que?

-Por que ya ayude al Doctor, eso quiere decir que si el Doctor hace algo riesgoso, y le pasa algo…lo mismo me pasara a mi.

-No Vulpes…no-

-Espera, ya se cual es el plan, este tal Rory se quedara vigilando a esa Chica, y el Doctor tomo un atajo, mi plan es hacer lo mismo.

-Bien! En marcha!...pero que algo quede claro, yo no te dejare ir.

Vulpes entro y comenzó a tocar los botones del panel principal, mientras respondía de manera silenciosa lo que dijo Chrysalis.

-Ojala eso fuera posible…

Ya presionado los botones, Vulpes comenzó a tratar de explicar el posible plan.

-La tormenta gira entorno a la Pandorica y eso quiere decir que la Tardis también, así que, casi 2000 años hacia el futuro a ver que pasa.

-2000 años? Pero pensé que no teníamos tiempo.

-Chrysalis algo que tienes que entender que el tiempo universal es mucho mas largo que el de una vida normal…Ahora sujétate!

-Ya me acostumbre!

Todo comenzó a temblar como de costumbre, y al terminar, se sintió algo muy raro en la Tardox.

-Chrysalis sientes eso!

-Si, es como una sensación de maldad.

-No, es una sensación de Silencio.

Una de las pantallas se rompió, y de esta salió una extraña voz.

-EL SILENCIO CAERA.

-Que?AIRaC! Fuiste tu?

-NO VULPES…UNA EXTRAÑA…PRE- ERROR #10, VIRUS, VULPES, NO LO PODRE SOPORTAR MAS….SISTEMA DAÑADO…SISTEMA DAÑADO!

-No!AIRaC!

-VULPES!... S-SAL DE A-AQUÍ! NO… L-LO¡..SO…POR….TA …RE …!

-EL SILENCIO CAERA.

-Vulpes que pasa!

-Chrysalis sal de aquí!

Chrysalis rápidamente salió de la Tardox al ver que todo esto pasaba.

-AIRaC, Te recuperare, y detendré se lo que sea lo que te esta atacando.

-N-NO IMPORTA! S-SAL DE A-A-QU-Í!

Vulpes con una pequeña lagrima cayendo de su cara, se despidió de esta AIRaC.

Este salió de la Tardox, y limpiándose la cara, voltio a darle la ultima vista a su Tardox y su AIRaC.

-Espero encontrarte pronto.

La Tardox comenzó a hacer eso ruido ya conocido de varios chillidos y desapareció.

-Vulpes! Por que la Tardox desapareció?

-Ese es el procedimiento, si algo suficientemente fuerte logra entrar en la Tardox, esta optara por reformatearse y tratar de eliminar lo que sea que la esta dañando…Pero a mi me pareció que era algo muy malo…Si algo le llega a pasar…

-Que pasara?

-Ella es mi única casa.

-Ella?

-Si, digo, la Tardox es la Casa, pero AIRaC es como la dueña.

-Dueña? Y tu que se supone que eres de ella?

-Eh!? Bueno, ehm, yo seria como el otro dueño, jeje.

-Otro dueño?

-Si!, pero hay que seguir con el plan.

El Canino y la Equina vieron que este era el mismo mundo, solo que estos estaban en una ciudad, y frente de ellos estaba un museo historial, había un cálido ambiente debido a los rayos que provenían de algo parecido al Sol.

-Con que así es todo en casi 2000 años, entremos en el museo, puede que el Doctor este allí.

-Espera Vulpes, que es todo esto? Toda esta ciudad?

-Es el Reino Unido, es un lugar importante en este planeta.

-Y dime, cuanto tiempo nos queda?

-No mucho…espera un momento…si ya no existe ningún planeta sobre la fas del los Universos…que se supone que nos esta dando la luz solar?

Vulpes y Chrysalis vieron el Cielo, y de allí vieron algo muy similar al Sol, solo que este parecía mucho mas cerca y mas grande debido a la perspectiva cercana.

-Pero Vulpes, como es posible? Dijiste-

-Si ya se…yo tampoco me lo puedo explicar…espera un momento…oyes eso?

-Que cosa?

-Ese chirrido.

-Cual chirrido, yo no oigo nada.

-Culpa a mis orejas de zorro, pero yo si lo oigo.

Las alargadas orejas de Vulpes apuntaron y fijaron hacia aquella cosa parecida al sol.

-Suena como…Como la Tardis!

-La Tardis? No es lo mismo que la Tardox?

-No, la Tardox es un modelo hecho para mi, la Tardis aunque es mas antigua, igual es mas potente que la mía, la Tardis tiene ese sonido que la distingue de otras, y ese es el sonido que estoy escuchando en este momento.

-Quieres decir que la "Tardis" esta explotando?

-Es lo mas lógico…pero todo esto es bastante complicado, como saldremos de esto?...espero que el Doctor lo sepa, Ven rápido!

Vulpes troto hacia adentro del Museo, y Chrysalis lo siguió.

-Deberían de estar por aquí.

Justo como dijo el Canino, se escuchaban unas voces, y Vulpes reconoció la del Doctor.

En efecto, era el Doctor, estaba acompañado por el Centurión llamado Rory, pero este tenia un uniforme de Seguridad, también estaba la Chica pelirroja llamada Amy, y por ultimo, estaba un chica pequeña muy similar a la Chica pelirroja.

También, había un cadáver en el suelo, este era el Doctor, era como un clon del mismo.

-10 minutos para mi muerte…es no importa, vamos! Dijo el Doctor al ver su propio Cadáver.

-Vamos? Estarás muerto en 10 minutos. Dijo de manera preocupada el chico llamado Rory.

-Puedes hacer varias cosas en 10 minutos, como chupar una menta o tomar una ducha. El Doctor a pesar de ver su propio cadáver, estaba de una manera muy tranquila.

-Lo siento, pero a mi no me parece correcto.

-Ah! Con que tu estas a cargo ahora? Entonces dime, en donde esta Amelia?

Todos voltearon a ver la pequeña niña llamada Amelia, y notaron que solo se encontraba su baso de malteada.

-Ya no esta?

-No, nunca existió la chica llamada Amelia, la Realidad se esta Colapsando, y ya no quedan casi nadie, todos se fueron.

-Y por que nosotros seguimos aquí? Pregunto la chica pelirroja.

-Porque somos una Anomalía, todos lo somos, hay que darnos prisa, vengan!

El Doctor siguió el camino hacia la azotea, Rory le siguió, y la chica llamada Amy estaba negativa con lo que el Doctor decía de que iba a morir en 10 minutos.

-Yo no te dejare morir, no lo hare.

Rory la tomo de la mano, y la guio hacia el Doctor.

-Vulpes, que paso? Por que hay dos Doctor, y por que esta en ese estado?

-De acuerdo a lo que escuche, el Doctor tiene 10 minutos de vida, eso significa, que andes de poder morir, se tele-transporto hacia aquí, pero por que?

-Deberíamos ayudarlo?

-No lo se, si lo hacemos, podríamos ocasionar algo terrible.

-Pero Vulpes-

Antes de poder hablar, el Doctor que estaba en el suelo, desapareció, dejando el rastro de luz azulada.

-Vulpes! A donde fue?

-No lo se, pero parece que todos aquí estamos en busca de la Pandorica, asi que hay que buscarla.

-Enserio Vulpes, todo esto me parece muy extraño.

-Y eso que no has visto nada…Ven!

Vulpes seguía el camino por un pasillo, Chrysalis lo siguió.

-Todo esto es algo que no podemos evitar, y es necesario hacerlo porque-

-Por que?

Chrysalis noto que Vulpes se había detenido bruscamente.

-Pasa algo Vulpes?

-Doctor…que es lo que haras?

La Equina noto que Vulpes estaba viendo la Pandorica, pero lo que lo sorprendía fue que el Doctor estaba en esta.

-Vulpes, que hace el Doctor allí?

-No lo se.

Vulpes se le acerco, y este parecía estar casi inconsciente.

-Doctor…Doctor! Que es lo que hará?

El Doctor casi sin saber lo que pasaba, se dispuso a hablar de manera muy silenciosa, y débil.

-El Big bang…El Big Bang 2…es necesario…para...para que todo…vuelva…a la…normalidad

-El Big bang 2, eso fue lo que decía en el libro…pero Doctor…como lo hará?

-Manejare… la Pandorica…hacia la Taridis….eso hará….el Big bang 2.

-Por supuesto, la Pandorica es una prisión avanzada…tiene allí todo el…Por supuesto! Brillante Doctor! Es usted alguien asombroso.

El Doctor todavía mantenía la mirada abajo, y no sabia muy bien a quien le hablaba, simplemente lo hacia.

-Pero Vulpes, que le pasaría al Doctor si hiciera eso?

-Eso no es algo que yo lo sepa…pero es muy arriesgado…Doctor esta seguro de que quiere hacer esto.

-Es…es necesario…es muy necesario.

-Lo comprendo, nos esta salvando a todos…Gracias Doctor.

-De que forma?

-Veras Chrysalis, como dije anteriormente, la Pandorica al parecer es una Prisión avanzada, las prisiones mantienen todo el ADN y Materia de los universos, entonces, si impacta contra la Tardis, le dará suficiente energía para que toda esta Materia sea liberada, eso creara el Segundo Big Bang, y todo volverá a pasar como antes.

-Como era antes eh?

-Si.

Los dos voltearon al escuchar que algo se acercaba, rápidamente, comenzaron a caminar hacia otro pasillo, el de la salida.

-Vulpes, no es mejor que los demás sepan que estamos aquí? Digo, el Doctor ya lo sabe.

-No, nos acercamos al Doctor porque era necesario, no creo que sea buena idea que nos vieran los demás.

-Esta bien! Pero que haremos ahora?

-Esperar.

-Esperar a que?

-A que el Doctor lo haga.

Vulpes abrió la puerta, esta era de la salida, estaban afuera, y todo parecía estar un tanto oscuro.

De allí, dio un gran suspiro, para al final, sentarse en un banquito que estaba al cruzar la calle.

Chrysalis lo siguió, y se sentó a su lado.

Los dos guardaron un momento de silencio, viendo arriba, la enorme pelota brillante parecida al sol.

-Chrysalis…veras, estas son casas las cuales no muchos seres son capaces de comprender.

-Yo quisiera hacerlo…pero como ya te habría dicho…yo fui creada para gobernar…no se si me vendría bien todo esto.

-Pensé que te gustaba la diversión.

-Si…pero no lo se…no se si podría soportar cosas como esta…muerte, desolación...dolor.

-Te entiendo Chrysalis…yo la verdad, creo haber nacido para esto.

-Enserio? Quieres decir que desde que naciste estabas listo para todo esto?

-Bueno, no tanto así, pero te diré que desde mi infancia…siempre tuve en cuenta cosas fantásticas como esta…cuando llego la hora, yo como era uno de los pocos que podía entender como funcionaba las cosas, tuve la oportunidad, y pues…escape hacia toda esta locura.

-Locura dices, pero la conoces muy bien.

-Le digo locura es porque en verdad para muchos es locura.

-Y pensar que hace no mucho, solo planeaba mi venganza…mientras que ahora, imagino todo lo que me dices, todas estas cosas que james pensé que pudieran existir.

-Chrysalis, pase lo que pase, tienes que tener en cuenta que nada es lo que parece, y que siempre hay algo mas allá que solo estrellas en los cielos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…

-Sabes…dejamos a Lyra en la Tardox…

-Supongo que la podremos recuperar…

-Eso espero…lo que me temo…es…"Recuperar"

-Que quieres decir con "Recuperar"

-Eso…que no se si podamos volver a estar juntos…

-(gruñido)

-Ya lo se…pero es algo que no esta en mi poder…es algo que tu tendrás que decidir.

-De que manera?

-Como te dije hace no mucho…solo tienes que recordar.

-Pero…si te recuerdo…te podrías quedar conmigo?

-(Suspiro) no lo se Chrysalis…primero que nada, seria peligroso si alteramos algunos parámetros del tiempo que se nos asignara cuando todo vuelva a comenzar…y segundo…no me puedo quedar…tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi futuro…no es algo que simplemente pueda yo dejar de hacer…pero siempre recordar algo…yo jamás dejare a mis acompañantes solos…

-Quieres decir que me visitaras?

-Eso espero.

-Eso esperas?Vulpes-

Antes de poder seguir la conversación, escucharon algunos estruendos, estos provenían del interior del museo.

-Aquí es donde todo termina…o vuelve a comenzar.

-Que quieres decir?

-Que hasta aquí podemos llegar…Chrysalis.

Del techo del Museo salió la Pandorica, esta al hacerlo, lo reventó, y se elevo hasta los cielos.

Vulpes y Chrysalis miraron fijo a la Pandorica que se perdía de la vista al irse tan arriba.

Del bolsillo de Vulpes comenzó a vibrar, y al revisarlo, saco de este una especie de teléfono o algo así, y este al verlo, tenia un mensaje en la pantalla que decía:

GERÓNIMO!

-Este es el momento decisivo…Chrysalis…recuerda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es recordar.

-Vulpes…todo se siente raro.

En efecto, el Doctor, dentro de la Pandorica, la piloteaba hacia aquella pelota de energía parecida al sol.

Esta se dirigió hacia el corazón de toda esa pelota de energía la cual en verdad era la Tardis explotando.

Cuando impacto, todo aquello se desintegro.

-Vulpes!

-Chrysalis, recuerda. Solo tienes que recordar.

Todo parecía como un retroceso, todo estaba yendo historia atrás.

Se veía como Vulpes y Chrysalis volvían a entrar al Museo, y de allí a hablar con el Doctor, todo pasaba muy rápido.

De allí, regresaron por un pasillo, hasta donde estaba el Doctor tirado en el suelo, y los otros compañeros del Doctor miraban.

Esto seguía hacia atrás, todo volvía, Vulpes y Chrysalis volvieron hacia la Tardox, de allí todo se repitió hacia atrás pero mas rápido aun.

Hasta que llegaron al punto en el que Vulpes, Chrysalis y Lyra estaban viendo la Pandorica en Stonehenge.

En ese momento, todo paro, Vulpes abrió los ojos, y este veía desde un punto de vista del panel de control.

Este parecía estar en una especia de campo temporal, y se movía de forma lenta. Cuando intento tratar de caminar hacia si mismo y las chicas, volvió todo el retroceso.

Todo retrocedía, solo que muy rápido como para ver todo detalladamente, hasta llegar al punto cuando Vulpes estaba en la cama con Chrysalis.

Vulpes vio esto desde la perspectiva de la puerta del cuarto, al igual que la vez anterior, se movía de manera lenta.

-Es…toy…casi….per…di..do.

De la nada, se escucho ese sonido de vórtice, muy parecido al de los truenos, Vulpes ya sabia que iba a pasar.

Al igual que lo anterior, volvió todo hacia atrás, solo que fue tan rápido como la luz, y este quedo cuando Vulpes llego aquel día.

Solo que esta vez si podía moverse bien, a este le pareció raro.

-(moviendo manos) que raro, porque me puedo mover?

Vulpes miro a su alrededor y vio que este era aquel lugar de su llegada.

-Con que aquí fue donde vine la primera vez…pero porque estoy aquí?

Justo en ese instante, de la nada, comenzó a escucharse un sonido muy particular, y cuando termino aquel sonido, apareció la esfera de energía, y de esta apareció Vulpes, pero en ese momento, se detuvo el tiempo.

Vulpes (el que estaba activo) se le acerco a su pasado, y este lo vio detalladamente.

-Me veo muy bien en mi forma de zorro, pero por que yo me mantengo en mi forma humana…o bueno, casi humana.

Le llamo la atención un árbol grueso, este tenia una grieta, pero parecía muy entraña, parecía un grieta hacia el vacio.

-Con que esto era…una grieta en la piel del universo…parece que no solo el Doctor las tenia...Es solo quiere decir una cosa.

Esta grieta comenzó a cerrarse.

-Que ya no hay oportunidad para mi…jeje.

Vulpes puso en su rostro una sonrisa un tanto preocupada.

-Aunque supongo…que lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza.

Antes de cerrarse, comenzó a emitir unos lazos blancos e iluminados, estos comenzaron a tomar a Vulpes.

-Juegue con el tiempo…supongo que esto será mi castigo.

-No lo creo…todavía no mereces tu castigo.

Vulpes voltio sorprendido, y vio a una figura fantasmagórica, tenia una túnica blanca resplandeciente, cabello gris y largo, este llevaba una mascara de Zorro, gris igual que su ropa, tenia unas enormes orejas muy parecidas a las que tiene Vulpes, y en sus manos tenia garras, extrañamente igual que Vulpes.

-Vulpes, tienes que tomar una decisión, tomar tu castigo en este momento, o castigarte cuando sea necesario…hay muchas vidas en peligro, y que necesitan tu ayuda…ahora, cual es tu decisión.

Este Ser extraño le puso la mano en el hombro a Vulpes, su tono de voz era muy relajado y extrañamente conocido.

-Pero, quien eres tu?

-Solo dime tu decisión.

-Esta bien! Mi castigo será para después, ahora dime quien eres tu!

-Bien, pero vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo.

La mano que tenia encima de Vulpes comenzó a brillar, y esta al final, hiso que el cayera desmayado.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver, fue como esa Grieta se cerraba sin el en ella.

Vulpes comenzó a abrir los ojos, este vio un techo muy reconocido.

-Mi Tadox!.

Comenzó a tocarse la cabeza, en búsqueda de alguna conmoción.

-Pero que demonios a pasado?

-Vaya! Al fin te despiertas, duermes como un bebe.

Vulpes se levanto rápidamente y se puso en posición de combate, el Ser estraño estaba muy sentándote en una silla frente al panel de control.

-Quien eres!?

-Así es como agradeces de haberte salvado? Uhm! Que maleducado, y pensar que estabas con una Reina.

-Disculpa, es solo que no suelo tener "invitados no invitados" a mi Tardox…..O mi Tardox! Como te extrañe cosita hermosa.

-Si si, deja el romanticismo para otro momento, veras, tengo una petición especial, que solo tu podrás hacerla, así que cuando estés listo, me avisas…o bueno, yo te aviso.

Este ser se dispuso a irse, pero Vulpes no lo iba permitir así como así.

-ESPERA! Me podrías dar mas contexto? Digo, primero que nada: quien eres tu? Segundo: como me salvaste, Tercero: Como sabes quien soy yo y con quien estaba?

-Preguntas…cuyas respuestas te daré después, no te preocupes, si quiere saber todo eso, necesito que aceptes mi petición.

-Pero espera, te me haces familiar…no conocemos?

-Mas de lo que tu crees.

-Por favor! Al menos me podrías decir tu nombre?

-En estos momentos me falta uno…pero supongo que tu me puedes llamar VDay.

-VDay? Pero ese ni siquiera es un nombre.

-Pero ahora lo es, ya sabes, cuando estés listo, yo te contactare.

Este Ser desapareció de la nada, dejando a Vulpes mas confundido que nunca.

-Por que ese tipo se me hace familiar…..!AIRaC! estas bien!?

-SI, ESE SER VINO, Y ME LIBERO DE AQUELLA COSA QUE ME ATACABA, HASTA ME HISO UNA MEJORA QUE YO SIEMPRE QUERIA.

-Que mejora?

Del techo, bajo un monitor, y este tenia una cara hecha de bits, esta cara estaba feliz.

-Que tipo de mejora es esta?

-HOLA.

Vulpes quedo sorprendido, de esa voz, reacciono la cara en el monitor.

-Por todas las galaxias! Te dio un expresativo! Algo que yo siempre quise hacer!

-SI VULPES, AHORA PODRE EXPRESARME DE MEJOR MANERA…HACE QUE ME SIENTA MAS HUMANA.

-Oh! Ven aquí!

Vulpes se le acerco, le digo un abrazo al monitor.

-Si, tu eres mi IA favorita.

-VULPES, POR FAVOR, PARA YA, QUE ME HARAS SONROJAR.

-Eso es posible.

Vulpes vio el monitor, y vio que en las zonas que se suponen son mejillas, estas estaban de color rojo pixelado.

-Que genial, ahora puedes expresarte como siempre habías querido.

-TODO GRACIA A ESTE ESTRAÑO SER.

-Por cierto, no te dijo nada de información? Quien era el o como fue que me salvo?

-LO SIENTO, FUE MUY PERSUASIVO, PERO DE ALGO HAY QUE ESTAR SEGUROS, SABE BASTANTE DE TECNOLIGA, AL IGUAL QUE TU.

-Enserio que juraría que lo he visto en algún lado…por cierto, me puedes bajar un espejo.

-SI, ENSEGUIDA.

Cuando un espejo bajo, Vulpes se vio detalladamente en el, y noto que todas sus características permanecían.

-Pero porque?Por que sigo con este aspecto?

De la nada, Volvió a aparecer ese extraño ser que se hacia llamar VDay.

-Por cierto, si quieres saber quien en verdad eres, tienes que aceptar mi petición, que por cierto, te enteraras de cosas que en estos momentos ni siquiera te imagina.

Antes de poder decir algo, este volvió a desaparecer.

-Tiene que ser una broma! Este tipo extraño que ni siquiera se deja ver la cara, y sabe mas de mi que yo…como es eso posible?

-POCOS DATOS PARA REALIZAR UNA TEORIA, LO SIENTO, PERO INCLUSO PARA MI ESTO ES MUY RARO.

Vulpes rápidamente puso una cara de confusión.

-AIRaC! En donde estamos, y cuando?

-ESE TAL VDAY NOS DEJO EN MITAD DE LA NADA…ES LA MISMA FECHA EN LA QUE TU VINISTE A ESE MUNDO DE PONIS.

-Oh…Chrysalis…

Vulpes quedo con una actitud triste.

-Sabes AIRaC…yo aparte de todo lo demás…cuando fui a esa Equestria….fue para buscarme una compañera…ya sabes…compañera de viaje…aunque siempre fui solitario, siempre supe que una compañía no hacia mal.

-LAMENTO QUE NO PUDO HABER FUNCIONADO CON ESA CHRYSALIS…PERO, AHORA QUE TODO VOLVIO, PUEDE QUE TENGAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

-No…Paso una vez…pero se que ella no tiene alma de aventurera…ella es una Reina…

-PERO, NO PIERDES NADA AL INTENTAR.

-Puede que si…además, no quiere que algún dia se levante, y comience a recordar cosas acerca de un extraño zorro el cual nunca conoció.

Vulpes fue al panel de control, y comenzó a tocar los botones.

-Lo que si no puedo entender es aquel extraño ser…lo mas interesante es que tenia esas características de zorro.

-QUIERES DECIR, LAS MISMAS QUE TU TIENES?

-Si…pero que extraña coincidencia…de seguro es alguien conocido, pero que no quiere revelar su identidad.

-DE SEGURO ES ESO.

-AIRaC, Estas segura que no sabes nada mas acerca de ese tipo?

Esa ultima pregunta fue una pregunta de desconfianza.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VULPES…YO ESTOY PROGRAMADA PARA PODER HACERTE CASO A TI, Y NO A OTROS.

-Bueno…si, disculpa por mi desconfianza, es que cosas como estas te sacan de actitud.

-SI, NO TE PREOCUPES.

Vulpes luego de presionar el ultimo botón, todo comenzó a tambalearse.

-PROCESO DE ADAPTACION.

-O genial, aquí vamos.

Vulpes cayo al suelo, la luz comenzó a rodearlo, y este después de unos momentos, ya estaba convertido en la especie de Zorro que era antes cuando estaba en Equestria.

-Auch! AIRaC, debería de solucionar el problema de adaptación, siempre se siente como si te estuvieran aplastado.

-SI, PERO SERA PARA OTRO MOMENTO, AHORA VE, Y TRAE A UNA COMPAÑERA!

Vulpes fue hacia la puerta.

-Espero que eso pase…aparte, este cuerpo me hace ver atractivo, jeje.

Al ver el monitor el cual tenia la "cara" de AIRaC, esta le dio de ultimo una picada de ojo.

Vulpes vio esto como una señal de confianza, aunque puede que AIRaC lo allá hecho con doble intención.

Al abrir la puerta, este respiro el aire libre de Equestria.

-Ah! Equestria…creo que te has vuelto uno de mis lugares favoritos al cual ir.

Vulpes noto que estaban en el lugar el cual era el escondite de Chrysalis.

-Recuerdos…los cuales solo yo recuerdo…(suspiro)

Este se dirigió hacia la entrada la cual tenia aquel montón de ramas y arboles secos,

-Esta vez no cambiare el curso de la Historia…solo hará un poco de acto de presencia…quisiera…pero no puedo.

Vulpes comenzó a inspeccionar aquella entrada, y encontró un pequeño orificio por el cual meterse.

-Bueno…si no me ensucio, no obtengo nada.

Comenzó a meterse por ese pequeño hueco.

Al pasar, varios guardias Changelings lo estaban esperando.

-Woh! Vaya, me asustaron.

-Por que has venido aquí?

-Quiero hablar con su Reina…pero esta vez no quiero pelear con ustedes.

-Uh! Y quieres que te creamos?

-Vean, estoy desarmado, lo único que puedo ofrecer es una pequeña fuera física, así que no se preocupen.

-Uhm! Además, que cosa eres tu?

-Soy…bueno, la verdad todavía no se, pero puede que sea un zorro.

-Zorro?

-Si, ahora, por favor! Necesito hablar con su Reina.

-Ya no es necesario!

Todos Voltearon y vieron a aquella Reina.

-Chrysalis!

-Como sabes mi nombre…espera un momento.

Chrysalis se le acerco a Vulpes, y todos los que lo estaban rodeando se apartaron para que pudiera entrar su Reina.

Vulpes se le quedo viendo a de una forma extrañada, confusa y misteriosa.

La Reina miro seriamente a Vulpes.

-Quien…quien eres tu?

Vulpes al oír esto se le cayolos ánimos, al igual que la cara.

-No…no me recuerdas verdad?

-Recordar?...Por que me pareces conocido?...

-Sabes Chrysalis….jamás tuve la oportunidad de darte una reverencia.

Vulpes se inclino ante Chrysalis.

-Pero, por que estas dices "jamás"…que acaso antes nos conocíamos?

-Eso es algo que tu tienes que saber.

-Yo?

-Si, veras…si tu viera ahora-

Antes de seguir, una extraña luz invadió esa caverna, y en el lomo de Vulpes apareció un Vestido muy entraño y de color oscuro.

-Que ha pasado?

Vulpes tomo este vestido, y en el, tenia una nota:

"Hay cosas que deberían ser de sus propietarios…Espero que esto te ayude. AIRaC"

-AIRaC, eres una pilla.

-Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?

-Discúlpeme, Chrysalis, esto es un pequeño presente.

Vulpes extendió el Vestido hacia Chrysalis.

-Que es? Un vestido?

-Si, sabes, para tener un reinado, tienes que estar a la moda no?

-Eh? Gracias…pero dime…quien eres tu?

-Yo?...bueno, es algo que tu muy pronto averiguaras, y cuando lo hagas, yo vendré, después de todo, siempre es bueno una ayuda de mas.

-Oye! Eso no es justo!

-Claro que es justo, te estoy dando un Vestido, para mi es mas que justo.

-Pero!

-Lo siento, pero ya si me quedo mas tiempo aquí, puede que otra vez cambie el curso de la Historia, algo que no quisiera hacer….Ya lo sabes, cuando sepas quien soy, yo vendré por tu ayuda.

-Te han dicho que eres extraño?

-Si, tu me lo has dicho ya 3 veces.

-Pero cuando yo hice eso?

-Como dije posteriormente, cuando sepas quien soy yo, sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando.

Vulpes rápidamente se devolvió, y se dispuso a salir por el hueco por el que se había metido.

Chrysalis quedo un tanto confundida, sin embargo, tenia un ligera impresión sobre Vulpes que le parecía muy extraño, pero a la vez familiar.

-A si que solo cuando sepa quien eres eh?

Chrysalis vio aquel vestido que le había dado Vulpes.

-Hum! A pesar de todo, sabe como me gusta los vestidos.

-Gracias, después de todo, esta hecho para una Reina.

-Vulpes!...no se porque lo diré, y no creo que lo sabré.

-Que cosa?

-Gracias…

Todos los Changelings quedaron impresionados por aquella palabra que dijo Chrysalis.

-Enserio no se porque lo dije, pero creo que es necesario.

-Yo si se porque hare lo siguiente.

Vulpes corrió hacia Chrysalis tan rápido, que los Changelings no pudieron detenerlos, y pudo haber hecho un ataque hacia Chrysalis.

Chrysalis cerro los ojos ante esto, a lo que pudo sentir, fue un abrazo de aquel can.

Todos los Changelins quedaron estupefactos con esto, no simplemente se le acerco a su Reina, sino que también la estaba abrazando.

Chrysalis, sin hacer algo, se dejo llevar, y también abrazo a Vulpes.

Los Changelins comenzaron a murmurar alarmadamente.

-No se porque te estoy abrazando…pero siento que es necesario.

-Espero que pronto lo sepas…después de todo, me tengo que despedir de ti por un tiempo.

-Eres alguien muy raro pero a la vez conocido…espero que tengas razón y que pueda recordarte.

-Yo también espero eso Chrysalis…ahora me tengo que ir…espero que para la próxima vez que venga, ya sepas quien soy yo.

-Intentare.

Vulpes camino tranquilamente has la salida, y todos los Changelins no sabia que exactamente estaba pasado.

Antes de salirse por el pequeño hueco, le dio un saludo de despedida a Chrysalis.

Chrysalis hiso lo mismo.

Ya salido de la Cueva de Chrysalis, lo primero que vio, fue aquellos arboles y la Tardox.

-(Suspiro) Chrysalis todavía no se acuerda de mi…eso quiere decir que tendré que seguir solo…

Vulpes se dirigía un tanto desilusionado hacia la Tardox.

Este, antes de abrirla fue detenido por una voz muy conocida.

-Espera un momento!

Vulpes volteo rápidamente y vio aquella pony verdosa.

En efecto, era Lyra.

-Lyra!

Vulpes paso de una actitud feliz a la de triste en el momento en el que vio a Lyra.

-Supongo que tu tampoco sabes quien soy…lo siento, no debería estar hablando con nadie mas.

-Hablar con nadie mas?Vulpes, me convirtieron en piedra, y sigo viva, esa es tu manera de alegrarte? Algunas veces no se como pudiste tener algo con la Reina Chrysalis.

-Como…como sabes lo que paso?

-Supongo porque tengo memoria…es algo que todo mundo tiene, y creo que se utiliza para recordar.

-Enserio recuerdas todo?

-Si, por que? Digo, creo que es difícil olvidar a un Zorro, y a todas esas cosas que vimos.

-Pero como es posible? Dime, desde cuando te acuerdas de mi?

-Desde que nací…desde toda mi infancia hasta este momento he creído todo esas cosas que me dijiste, he incluso muchas veces intente tener manos como tuve en aquellas ocasiones.

-Enserio, entonces, cuando te convertiste en piedra, que mas recuerdas?

-Nada, desde ese momento, recuerdo una enorme explosión, y luego de eso, recuerdo las cosas cuando comenzó a usar mi "Uso de Razón" y de ese momento comencé a recordarte, y todo lo que paso…principalmente comencé a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero todo parecía tan real, en especial tus palabras.

-Lyra…parece que tu eres diferente a todos los otros ponis.

-Enserio?...jeje, bueno, muchos me dicen que soy extraña o loca, asi que creo que decirme que soy diferente es mucho mejor que eso.

-No simplemente eso, desde que te conocí, sentí algo muy diferente en ti…algo especial.

-Vulpes si estas intentando coquetearme-

-Que!? No no! Me refiero a que eres especial con que eres muy diferente, y única.

-Bueno, si lo vez de ese modo.

-Además…Chrysalis…Chrysalis, ella no se acuerda de nada.

-De nada? Es increíble, como es posible eso?

-No lo se, pero seguro, luego lo sabrá.

-Eso espero…a pesar de lo que hiso, la aventura contigo la volvió un tanto mejor…he incluso en algunas ocasiones la note feliz.

-Enserio?...(suspiro) bueno, ella siempre me agrado…pero supongo que tendré que seguir sin ella.

-Y que hay de mi?

-Como que "que hay de mi"?

-Que por que yo no te acompaño en tus viajes?

Vulpes pensó por un momento, y sus ánimos se restablecieron.

-Sabes…la verdad…es una buena idea, después de todo…a ti te agrada todo esto verdad?

-Gustar?Vulpes, pase toda mi vida, contando cosas como la que pude ver contigo, y que me había convertido en humana y otras cosas…Por supuesto que me gusta!

Vulpes antes de decir algo, fue y le dio un abrazo a Lyra.

-Y disculpa por no haberte abrazado antes.

-Si vamos al caso, te tienes que disculpar por haber dejado que me convirtiera en piedra.

-Jaja, también me disculpo por esa.

-Bueno, si…Vulpes, creo que es suficiente de abrazos.

Vulpes se separo de aquel abrazo que le estaba dando a Lyra.

-Por cierto, jamás me dijiste tu nombre completo.

-Es Lyra Heartstrings.

-Lindo apellido.

-Gracias, aunque creo que "Darktail" es mas genial.

-Darktail? Ese ni siquiera es un verdadero apellido.

-Enserio, por que parece que en verdad lo es.

-Si, supuse eso en este mundo, pero en muchos otros sabrán que es de mentira.

-Y cual es tu verdadero apellido.

-A decir verdad, no tengo…desde que comencé a utilizar este nombre: Vulpes, ya no tengo apellido.

-Y entonces….quieres decir que Vulpes no es tu nombre original.

Vulpes pensó lo que había dicho.

-AH! Ese tema se supone que no debería haberlo mencionado…a nadie se supone que le debería decir eso.

-Que pasa Vulpes? Por que no me puedes decir tu verdadero nombre?

-Baja a voz! No quiero que alguien escuche eso…veras Lyra, los nombres originales siempre causan problemas, por eso nadie tiene que saberlo, y lo siento, pero tu no eres la excepción.

-Existe la posibilidad de que algún día me lo digas?

-Puede que algún día, cuando ocurra algo tan sorprendente que no tendré miedo de decírtelo.

-Y Dime…que aventura es la que nos espera ahora?

-Una grande al parecer…de acuerdo a algún tipo de Ser extraño, quiere que le haga un favor y a cambio, el me dirá por que al transformarme en humano, mantengo la forma de zorro.

-Parece buena, después de todo, me aburro en este planeta.

-Pues prepárate.

Los dos entraron en la Tardox, allí, AIRaC los recibió.

-BIENVENIDO VULPES Y BIENVENIDA…..LYRA?

-Si AIRaC, veras…Chrysalis…pues ella no se acuerda de nada.

-QUE LASTIMA, PERO LE DISTE MI REGALO?

-Si, por cierto, gracias por mandármelo.

-Waohhh! Esta cosa me agrada cada vez mas.

-COSA? ESTA ES LA TARDOX Y YO SOY LA ADMINISTRADORA AIRaC.

Vulpes se le acerco a Lyra y le hablo en la oreja.

-No le digas cosa, ella le molesta cuando le dicen cosas como esa.

-Esta bien, seré mas cuidadosa.

-Bien!

Vulpes se dirigio hacia el panel de control.

-Lyra Heartstrings estas segura de que quieres venir? Veras cosas que nunca antes podrías imaginar.

-Estas bromeando! Claro que quiero ir.

-Bien, ahora, baja aquella palanca.

-Ese extraño sujeto, y quien soy yo en realidad, lo averiguare, mientras tanto, creo que es hora de despedirse de este momento.

-Tienes razón, adiós Ahora-

-Hola Futuro!

Vulpes y Lyra bajaron las palancas, y la Tardox desapareció de ese lugar.

Para luego aparecer en un Vórtices el cual parecía no tener fin, para ir a cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

-Y aquí es en donde todo Empieza!

Esta aventura parece que todavía no a terminado, pero será Lyra la acompañante ideal?

Quien en verdad podrá ser Vulpes?

Chrysalis podrá saber al final quien es Vulpes?

Quien podría ser aquel ser extraño?

El tiempo, es raro, extraño, incomprensible, y en algunas ocasiones, Ridículo…

El Tiempo necesita personas que lo comprendan, personas que sepan y lo entiendan como es, y aunque no muchos son los elegidos, siempre se cuenta con al menos uno.

La vida, no es mas que un pedazo de tiempo…el tiempo es mas grande, el tiempo es mucho mas grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero cuando las cosas no resultan según lo planeado, siempre se puede contar con El…Si, siempre se puede contar con El Ser del Tiempo.

**"Fin? El tiempo nunca tiene Fin"**

* * *

**_Gracias haber estado presente en este ultimo capitulo_**_, y una vez mas quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me apoyaron y en especial a __**KuroDerpy**__._

_Y como dije anteriormente, __**no estoy tan seguro si pudiera seguir este Fanfic**__, aparte, quiero comenzaron un cursito no oficial de Dibujo, y también ya están por comenzar mis clases, asi que aunque lo quisiera, se me hiciera difícil._

**_Si llegara a ver la remota posibilidad de que lo sigas, me tardare mas de lo normal en subirlo_**_ por lo que dije posteriormente._

_Y otra vez les quiero agradecer a todos, a ti también, el que esta leyendo esto, esto a sido todo por esta saga, _

**_La Pandorica._**

_La siguiente saga seria;_

**_La Mascara del Kitsune, _**_aquí se demostraría quien es Vulpes y todas las otras cosas que quedaron pendiente en este Fanfic._

_Bueno, sin mas, me Despido por estos momentos._

**_¡ADIOS A TODOS!_**

**_Vulpes Kitsune_**


End file.
